Main Street USA
by sssweetie
Summary: The sleepy town of Disney is in for a shocking turn of events when Briar Rose shows up after being missing for years. Mayor Frollo may finally have the dirt he needs on his devious advisor Maleficent. Disney characters in a "modern, disney-ish" world.
1. Prologue

**Main Street U.S.A.**

**_Prologue_**

The night was still. The summer storms had ended earlier in the day and there was not a drip-drop from the shingled roofs that covered all the families of Disney. The animals and pets that would usually be making some sort of ruckus if it were day, by barking or meowing or almost getting hit by a passing motor vehicle, were all asleep.

But there weren't even owls hooting or lanky teenagers attempting to sneak out of their house to meet their star-crossed lover.

The tall blonde frowned at the street. She supposed she wasn't giving the quiet neighborhood enough credit. She had only been watching for a half hour. But she was expecting more from a street that had such big houses. Big houses were supposed to have Gatsby style parties and horrible fights with bitchy teenage girls and boys. The people who lived in big houses were supposed to be awful.

But it turned out people who lived in big houses liked going to bed before ten o'clock at night.

Even on Saturdays.

During the summer.

She leaned forward, her elbows green from the wet grass. She suspected her knees were also turning green for the same reason. But she had to keep watching.

Maybe then she'd get a clue about how her newfound neighbors lived.

* * *

A/N If you haven't guessed it yet, this is Aurora/Briar Rose of Disney's Sleeping Beauty.

Probably some of you are familiar with Once Upon a Time. Let me just make this clear right now, I started writing this story about a year before the show aired, and I didn't even know it existed when I started to write it. It does share a few similarities with the show, the main one being a bunch of Disney characters in a small town together. But that's really the extent of it. I was actually inspired by an M fic on here, that I can't find and I think it's discontinued anyway. But it was super good so I'll try to look for it more carefully.

I'm trying to keep to the characters as close as possible but there are variations. This is also my vision of how it would work, so feel free to disagree, but I enjoy my characters and story the way it is. This is a personal, fun project for me to work on as I also work on writing an original fic.

But anyways, more importantly, **I really hope you enjoy it** and that you want more. I don't have an update schedule or anything, but I do expect that the first chapter should be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 1

_****_**Main Street U.S.A.  
**

_**Chapter One**_

It had been a week ago that her aunts had dropped the bomb on Briar. First they announced that she was adopted. She smiled at that. She loved how her aunts were silly enough to believe that she didn't know that. Especially since they were called her Aunts and not her mothers. Plus there were three of them. It wouldn't be hard for even the dullest mind to figure out.

And Aunt Merryweather had told her when she was three anyway. Maybe that's why she looked a little guilty and why Aunts Flora and Fauna informed her of this with such serious faces.

But when they began to fuss over Briar, Merryweather rolled her eyes in her typical fashion and placed her hands on her blue dress, "She's fine, wouldn't she be crying or fussing if she didn't figure that out already. Sheesh."

Briar had to bite her lip to keep from smiling at her aunt. Especially as the other two looked somewhere between flustered and angry with Merryweather.

Aunt Flora was especially irritated, "Merryweather! Stop being so insensitive to Briar!" Fauna was fussing over Briar and now Briar's grin was threatening to erupt into giggles. She loved her aunts.

Merryweather just rolled her eyes at Flora but turned back to Briar.

"There is something we have to tell you though. Your parents, your *real* parents," she emphasized, "want to see you again."

Briar frowned, "But why? I don't understand... "

Weren't they dead?

"Oh dear... it's hard to explain," Merryweather said looking to Flora and Fauna to help her out.

Flora jumped to her rescue, "Well, you were born to very well-to-do folks, Briar. They loved you so much. They had been trying for years to have a child so when your mother found out she was pregnant with you they were thrilled."

Briar interrupted, "But why give me up then?" Her blue eyes watered automatically and the three women felt sympathy for the sweet girl they raised.

Fauna patted Briar's hand, "Well, you see, after you were born, they were throwing a Christening party for you. But on the night of it, several people attempted to kidnap you while you slept." She swallowed, "You weren't safe and no one could figure out who sent them. All your father and mother knew for sure was that they'd keep trying to harm you."

Briar felt like broken record, "But why? Why would anyone want to do that to a baby?"

Fauna's face slumped, "Why does anyone ever want to do anything evil?"

Merryweather growled, "Oh what I'd do to those people if we could ever find them!"

Flora tutted, "That's enough Merryweather." Merryweather made a face but didn't argue.

"So what happened next? How did you three adopt me?"

"Well, your mother and father had been friends with us for- well, practically forever, so they entrusted us to your safety. We filled out the adoption papers and... changed your name."

Briar was startled, "My name isn't Briar Rose? What is it then?"

The three older women looked at each other before responding, "It's Aurora."

Briar wanted to make a face but held it back. It was such a formal name. It didn't seem to belong to her, "I like this name better."

Merryweather beamed, "We like it better too!"

"Shush!" Flora said while poking the brunette. Merryweather made another face.

Briar stared at the women who had raised her. It seemed impossible that this could happen to her. But they wouldn't lie or say this as a prank. It . . . must be true.

She hesitated, "Should I go to them then? After all these years they now want to see me again?"

Flora's eyes softened, "Dear, they have always wanted to see you, it's just now that it's been so long since the last attempt, they feel that they can see you." She frowned though before speaking again, "However, you should probably go under the name Briar still... just in case." As the other two women gave her exasperated looks she defended herself, "You never know after all!"

Briar gave her aunts a sad smile, still debating her options. She was taking a year off before going to university but she had planned on using that year to travel the world, not to meet her family. But meeting her real parents did sound just as fascinating . . . if not more so. The only reason she wanted to travel anyway was to brush up on her French and learn more about herself. She could definitely take some French classes at a local community center and as for learning about herself, wasn't that the point of living with your real parents?

So about a week after Briar received her cap and gown, she loaded up on two small suitcases that held her bare necessities while her aunts took more pictures.

She beamed at the camera as Flora and Fauna wailed in the background. Merryweather, who happened to be operating the camera, twitched.

"Would you two quit it? Briar keeps laughing and the camera keeps going out of focus." Briar wanted to tell her that that was probably more her fault than the camera, but wisely kept her opinion to herself.

"But we won't see her again until at least Christmas!" Fauna stated, her eyes wide and crowded with tears.

"That's of course if they like me," Briar said with candor.

The three women looked horrified and Briar was attacked with assurances that they couldn't have wished for a better, smarter, or more beautiful daughter. Briar just smiled at the women and gave them a big hug.

"Oh, I love you Aunties, what am I going to do without you?" She asked. The three women were overwhelmed by the show of emotion their charge gave them, and gave into the hug with large smiles across their chubby faces.

The smiles lasted almost throughout the long car ride that led them to the colorful town of Disney that was only a few miles away from the largest city in the state.

As they drove by the mini-mansions that were next to the small cottages and shops, Briar couldn't help but feel impressed by the diversity of buildings that inhabited the area. It would be nice if the diversity extended to the people as well. She was so bored of the very small town she used to live in. Sometimes it even felt that the only people who lived in her town were her and her aunts!

But this place, this Disney place, it seemed promising.

At least it did until Merryweather cursed.

"Merryweather!" Flora and Fauna yelled, dismayed by the lack of shame Merryweather had. The brunette rolled her eyes once again.

"Sorry, but I have no idea where we are anymore! Did we just pass a zoo? There was never a zoo here before, and there are so many restaurants here now! There was barely anything out here before except for a few cottages and large houses along with the train station! How can so much change in 18 years?!" Her face was becoming as blue as the shirt she worse much to Briar's amusement.

"Why don't you just let me out here," Briar pointed towards the corner of Paris Dr. and Enchanted St.

The three women stared at her in disbelief before hurriedly explaining that they couldn't leave her out there on her own without anyone to help her find her family. Besides, they argued, she didn't even know what her parents looked like, let alone where they lived.

She smiled sweetly, "Why don't you give me the address? I'm sure I can find out. And when I do get there, I'll just call you. And if I don't find them by 8 o'clock tonight, I'll call you on my cell phone."

The three continued staring at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes, a habit that she picked up from Merryweather, "How about I call you every hour on the hour? Will that make you feel better?"

"Your father will never forgive us!" Merryweather croaked out.

The other two nodded emphatically towards the blonde teenager but she pursed her lips at them, "I want to do this. We're lost and I should learn this town by myself anyway if I'm going to live here until I go to college," she pointed out.

They were still resisting the idea, but Briar pulled the puppy face, "Please? I never get to do things on my own and this area is safe isn't it?"

Fauna teared up, "Oh Briar, of course it is! You can go ahead on your own!"

Flora and Merryweather stared at their former partner in arms looking more dumbfounded than Briar had ever seen them. She held back a tiny giggle and hugged the three of them again (even though it was rather difficult due to the fact she was stuck in the backseat while 2 out of 3 of them were in the front). They melted in her arms and gave their assent to her idea.

She was grateful for it. She really wanted to explore on her own and she had never been able to do it before without the three of them following behind. But as they left her on the corner ("CALL US EVERY HOUR ON THE HOUR") Briar couldn't help but let a few tears leak out of her eyes. But she blinked them away, trying to focus on where to find her parents. Since they were so well off, it shouldn't be hard to find a Stephan and Leah Perrault.

She wandered into the small building that stood on her corner. The name gave it away as the Police Station. She was sure they'd be able to help her out.

They were the police after all, it was their job right?

She took a small step inside and blinked rapidly due to the onset of artificial lighting and shuddered. The air conditioning was much too high considering the weather barely felt like spring, let alone summer, outside. She pushed down her blonde hair to cover her ears so at least they wouldn't be exposed to the chilly air ventilation. She looked around more carefully now that her eyes were adjusted to the light and was grateful to see that it wasn't very busy. There were only a few civilians wandering around and most of the officers that were around seemed to be bored. That was always a good sign in Briar's book.

"May I help you?" a voice stirred Briar's inner musings she looked up to see an Asian woman.

"Um, I'm a little lost, you see..." Briar began and the Asian woman smiled kindly at her.

"That's alright, what are you looking for?" She walked away and it took a moment for Briar to realize that the woman wanted her to follow her.

She was led to a small table in a cozy little office that she presumed to be the Asian woman's. It was off-white and it smelled a little funny but Briar smiled at the photographs that lined the walls. There was an older couple along with an elderly woman that were on every single picture, except for the rare few that held a handsome man and the kind woman. They looked happy Briar was pleased to note.

The woman gave her another soft smile as she gestured Briar to sit down.

"I'm officer Mulan Fa. What can I help you with?"

"Um, well," Briar began. She was never any good at talking to strangers, she vaguely wondered if that was normal before continuing her thought, "I was hoping you could help me find Mr. and Mrs. Perrault. My aunts dropped me off at the corner here because they got lost and they couldn't remember the number of the Perraults. I'm supposed to stay with them for a year you see..."

Officer Fa held her hand up. Briar stopped, scared that she had messed up somehow but Officer Fa was still smiling, "What's your name?"

Briar blinked, should she be truthful? What was the truth anyway?

"Um, well, I go by Briar Rose..."

She was about to explain everything to the nice officer when she suddenly remembered her aunt's advice about not saying everything to strangers... especially about her name.

She clammed up.

The asian woman frowned, "Yes? Is Rose your last name? Briar?" she tapped on the desk lightly with a small pencil and Briar eased up a little bit.

Although she had a feeling Officer Fa wouldn't hurt her, she figured it wouldn't be a good idea to spill the beans anyway. Well not yet.

"Oh sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment. I, um, do that occasionally." She tried to maintain an innocent façade but Officer Fa didn't look very convinced.

Briar kept on elaborating though, "It's just a bad habit, but sorry, I'll get back to the point now."

Officer Fa raised her eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Briar felt herself turning a pretty shade of pink but pushed forward, "My name is Briar Rose Fae. I was adopted by my aunts and they changed my name, so I'm not sure what the name I was born with is." It was a half-truth so Briar didn't feel too bad about spilling it or lying. Well she did feel a little bit bad about lying. Her aunts did warn against lying.

Officer Fa nodded in understanding. At least Briar hoped she was nodding in understanding.

"I understand," Briar almost slumped in her chair in relief but held back, "Now why do you need to see the Perraults?"

"I'm living with them for a year. They're family friends of my aunts and since I'm out of high school now and I wasn't sure what to do, they offered to take me in." Briar hesitated on elaborating on this spectacular lie but did so anyway, "Since my town back home is so small, I thought it would be good to live in a bigger town, especially one so close to the city. It would be nice to understand myself better, you know?" Briar doubted this confident woman understood, but she missed the sympathetic look in Officer Fa's eyes. Briar was too busy staring at her pale kneecaps.

"I can understand that," Officer Fa said in a light voice. Briar looked back up towards the woman in hopes for an address.

Before Officer Fa spoke, however, the handsome young man from her picture ran inside the office.

"Mulan, we have an emergency. Peter Pan is missing again along with that troop of boys that always follow him!"

Mulan's shoulders heaved in exasperation, "Again? How long has he been missing?"

The handsome man's voice was thick with disgust, something that Briar rarely heard from the adults around her (other than Merryweather of course), "His parents only noticed today. Apparently the last time they saw him was two days ago though. The other parents called in yesterday but we all assumed they were individual cases due to the lack of manpower. Now that we've figured out we have several cases, and that Pan is one of them, I think we all know it's another runaway attempt."

Mulan frowned and got up but not before looking at Briar apologetically, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm not allowed to give you their address anyway. I was going to call them for you, but I think the whole station is going to be wrapped around this mess." The Asian man gave Mulan a confused look but she brushed it off, "Just ask around, Briar, and you'll find them."

Briar closed her eyes and sighed. Apparently finding her way home was going to take longer than she'd hoped.

Eventually, a kind old bookseller pointed her in the right direction. It had taken several hours (and on each of those hours, on the hour, Briar had to call her worried aunts) but she had eventually found what she was looking for.

She knew which house it was, but she didn't want to go in yet. It was too beautiful and monstrously big. So instead she walked past it to the end of the road where the forest lay in wait.

She placed her suitcases down on the ground. They had been hurting her arms for the past two hours. She then joined them by plopping down on the wet grass in a manner that would have made her aunts horrified. But the teenager was too tired to care. She was more interested in what this street had in store for her.

And so she watched in wait as the yellow sky turned darker with every passing hour. It was a bit interesting. The police cars drove by one of the smaller houses and an older man looked sad and tired but seemed to be arguing with them anyway. He eventually brought out a small boy whose dark hair was mussed and he yawned as the officers talked to him.

Well, that was one family on the street down, she thought grimly as her head unconsciously turned back to the house where her family lay in wait.

Her family. The idea that the two strangers in there were her parents was beyond bizarre. Briar always suspected her real parents were dead or abandoned her because they weren't ready to be parents or something like that. She didn't expect them to be living in a house that was practically a mansion. She gazed at the house still debating whether to go in.

She knew she would have to eventually, but she really didn't want to.

What if they were cruel to her? She knew that she could return to her aunts at any moment but she would hate to have that happen.

She sighed as she swiftly got up from her position. She had been lying down on her stomach observing the neighborhood for a good two hours and enough was enough.

She was on her own now but she might not have to be if she knocked on that door.

Within moments she had edged her way back to the dark pink and russet colored house that might be her "real home". She looked at her cell phone for the time – just to make sure it wasn't too late of course.

The digital clock said 9:34 at her. Briar grimaced but reluctantly knocked on the door.

A woman almost immediately answered it. Briar started. This woman looked almost exactly like her. Just older and, in Briar's opinion, much prettier, than herself.

This must be her mother. Leah.

The woman looked at a loss for words. The two blondes stared at each other, just taking the other one in as if they would never see each other again.

"Leah? Is-is she at the door?" a man's voice called out. It was laced with a nervousness that only fathers get. This voice is usually put in use before a daughter's wedding or the birth of a child but a long sought-after reunion certainly qualified.

Leah nodded but realized her husband would not notice this, "Yes… I think it must be…" she ended her thought and Briar realized she was waiting for her to speak now.

"Briar. My aunts called me Briar Rose, but I always go by Briar," she babbled as Stephan quickly joined the scene. She turned a little pink around the edges but her mother and father didn't seem to notice or care.

They welcomed their daughter home instead.

* * *

A/N Whoever finds the most Disney references wins a cookie. :)


	3. Chapter 2

_****_**Main Street USA**

_**Chapter 2**_

Meg was irritated. She did not want the Princess story. Who cared if this woman who came from a uncertain background was marrying a prince? They were in love or whatever. It was a fluff piece.

Meg did not do fluff pieces.

She would rather be investigating Mayor Frollo's dubious advisors. Or better yet, Claude Frollo himself. She wouldn't trust that sleazeball as far as – well she didn't trust him at all. She didn't even need to try and throw him to know that.

But anything would be better than this fluff piece. Even that story about how the legendary Peter Pan rallied his little friends – again- to run away. It could go well with the on-going debate about lock-and-key kids and if their parents are actually abusing them by treating them this way. Personally Meg didn't really care about the debate; she had been a lock-and-key kid herself and turned out great.

On second thought... yeah, maybe Meg didn't want to go there.

But she would rather be investigating anything but this. Hell, this wasn't even investigating. This was, cue the shudder, interviewing.

Meg hated interviews.

That was more to due with hating people than anything else. And now she had to interview some brat who got lucky that some idiot prince thought she was hot.

How... cute.

It sickened Meg. What didn't help was that her roommate and good friend Belle actually thought the story was sweet.

In Belle's words exactly, "It is probably, like you say, more lust than love, but who knows, it could develop into love. We shouldn't judge. From the photos I've seen of the two of them, they look quite taken with each other. And maybe, hopefully, once they get older, it'll mature. You'll see." Belle said this with the quiet satisfaction of an old gossiping lady.

Meg really didn't understand Belle sometimes, but she figured it was from all those books she read. While Meg also loved to read she typically went for more of the realistic, gritty books while Belle usually opted for the classics, fantasy, or science fiction.

However, they both hated romance novels. Belle hated the genre for the saccharine plot and boring characters and Meg just hated it. She didn't even want to think about them unless it was to make fun of the tropes invoked in the genre. And even then she turned a little green around the gills.

That's why doing this interview made her sick. It felt like one of those shoddy romance novels coming to life.

She shuddered at the thought but set out to work on some questions for the most likely very boring Princess-to-be.

However before she could begin a slight nudge on her leg distracted her. She looked down and saw the most pathetic puppy face her dog could pull.

"Tramp," she growled warningly but he kept pulling the pathetic face.

She put her face in her hands. She should have known that she wasn't going to get anything done today, "Fine Tramp, I'll take you on a walk. Just don't tell Lady about this or she'll be bothering Belle." Tramp's puppy eyes grew to match the ferocity of his tail and he beamed at his companion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Meg muttered half-heartedly as she placed the leash on his collar, "You win. Again."

If Tramp could snigger, he'd be doing it at the moment that Meg ran into *him*. Meg was vaguely amused but covered it up with disinterest per usual when she ran into him. She always ran into him on these walks. She still wasn't sure if it was irritating or endearing.

Except this time he literally ran into her.

"I'm so sorry Meg!" the buff redhead known as Hercules apologized. His big, baby blue eyes grew wide when he realized he had almost knocked her down to the hard sidewalk.

She rolled her eyes.

Hero-boy would be shaken up after accidentally running into her, "I'm fine Herc. Don't get your boxers all twisted up," she noticed the small blush that graced his face and grinned. She loved riling him up.

She continued, "It's not like you meant to do it on purpose right?" She smiled into his eyes as his blush disappeared and he looked horrified.

"No-no not at all Meg! I would never do that!" he rushed into an explanation of how he was training for some triathlon that was for some charity. Meg vaguely remembered him mentioning it the last time she had ran into him, but couldn't recall the finer points of the conversation.

"That's alright, I believe you." She resisted rolling her eyes again, but kept a wry smile on her face, "Look I'm fine."

"Yes, yes you are," a smug voice interrupted.

Meg didn't hesitate to roll her eyes at him, "Hi small fry, Tramp bite him."

Phil backed away from the dog who just playfully nipped at him, "Whoah hey, hey, hey. That's not very nice missy. I could get you in trouble for that."

"Phil leave her alone!" Hercules said, looking back and forth from his trainer to Meg.

Meg was amused, "Eh, I'll live. I'm a tough girl, can tie my own sneakers and everything," She looked down at Tramp, "Leave him alone boy, there's bigger fish to fry."

Tramp wagged his tail and grinned a big doggy grin at her. She cracked a smile of her own before giving Hercules and Phil a mock-salute and sidled past them.

"That girl is going to be the death of you someday," Phil muttered. Or of me, he thought to himself.

Hercules allowed himself a lazy grin, "Nah, I'm gonna marry her."

Phil shook his head at his pupil's ignorance, "Same difference."

After numerous walks around the block to procrastinate on her work, Meg figured out what she wanted to ask Miss Ella Tremaine for the interview. She luckily figured it out five minutes before the interview.

She was even sitting in the sitting parlor, or whatever the hell it was called, of the Prince's apartment as she wrote down the last question. This'll go just fine, she thought to herself.

A tall, dark haired man entered the sitting room and nodded at Meg, "You may now enter the residence." His accent was distinctly Western European but Meg barely noticed it. She was too busy staring at his fantastic monocle. People still wore that? People who weren't into Steampunk or being a hipster?

After she got over the monocle, Meg wanted to retort that she had already entered the residence but held back on the sarcasm. She knew these people could probably break her career even if they couldn't make it.

The man quickly stepped in front of Meg before she entered the room, much to her chagrin.

"Announcing a Miss Megara –"

"You don't need to announce her." The feminine voice was amused and Meg assumed that this was the future Princess.

"But, it's proper protocol!" the man protested as he wrung his hands. Meg stepped in front of him and gave him a wink, "Eh, we're Americans, we don't need proper protocol."

She didn't see the odd look the man gave her as he stepped outside the room and closed the door.

Meg plopped down on the couch across from the Princess-to-be who eyed her carefully. The brunette grabbed a grape from the bowl in front of the blonde and threw it in her mouth carelessly. The blonde hid a smile by coughing at Meg's antics. She was not expecting this out of her interviewer.

Meg quirked a corner of her mouth. If Belle had been around she would've said her friend was smiling.

"So," she said, dragging the word out as if the two of them were on an awkward first date, "ready to start this thing?"

Ella smiled, a true genuine smile, and all Meg could think was of course she's getting married to a prince, she even smiles like a princess, "Of course, that would be lovely." Correction, she smiles and speaks like a princess, Meg thought.

Meg stretched her arms out before reaching into her bag for her tape-recorder. "Testing, testing 123," she said into the recorder. At Ella's curious look she smiled, "I only do that for fun."

"So let's start with the basics, miss Princess-to-be, full name please."

Ella bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Ella Tremaine. Do you want to know my birthday and all that too?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Meg shook her head, "No, that's for the amateurs. What the people want is the story of how a man fell in love with a woman. More precisely, how in the heck a Prince fell in love with a commoner? It's something out of Hollywood and now it's actually happened. So start from the beginning. Life before the Prince. Explain."

Ella's blue eyes darkened a tad and she hesitated before speaking, "Well, I wouldn't be lying if I said my life was hard. My mother died when I was born due to a variety of reasons, so I never knew her. That's not too uncommon though, I suppose, and I still had a very loving father." She smiled, probably at the thought of her father Meg mused, and remained silent for a few moments.

"Your father?" Meg prodded. Ella looked startled as if she had forgotten where she was but continued to speak, "Yes, sorry, he was a businessman and he worked in the city during the day and I was taken care of by a family friend before I started school. But every moment he could spare he would spend it with me. We went to amusement parks, played baseball, went to the zoo, oh just about everything a little girl could want." Her face brightened and her eyes crinkled, "Once, when my Girl Scout Troop leader was ill he took her place and helped our troop do arts and crafts." Meg sighed, of course this girl was in Girl Scouts. She didn't notice the darkening look on Ella's face.

"That's actually where he met my step-mother."

Ooh, now they were getting someplace. Mixed family with issues, that's what the people want to hear about.

"Stepmother?" Meg asked innocently twirling the recording device in her hands.

Ella noticed the overtly-interested tone in Meg's voice and adjusted what she was about to say, "Yes, my step-mother. She was the mother of two other girls in my troop. We weren't friends but we didn't dislike one another either. It was very weird that a year later we were all sisters and supposed to be family." She grimaced.

Meg wanted to smirk but held it in, "So.. how was it adjusting to that?"

Ella looked down at her hands, "Well, it was hard, just like it is for every family that has to go through that. To get out of the house when tensions were high I volunteered at the church, the school, homeless shelter, anything to get away really." She smiled, "I also loved and played with the pet mice that my father bought me the year before he got married, they're much sweeter than you'd think."

Uh huh, sure, Meg thought fighting to keep her mouth shut. However, she kept twirling the recording device.

Ella continued, "About two years after they got married, I was eleven, my father died. It was absolutely awful."

Meg had a feeling that Ella was thinking too hard once again, and not speaking enough, "So you were an orphan?"

Ella nodded, but quickly realized she needed to speak, "Yes, it was one of the worst feelings to realize you were alone without family."

"But you had your step-mother and step-sisters," Meg reminded her. Now here comes the scoop. This was too easy.

"Yes, well, we don't get along very well. They took advantage of me . . . and my kindness. I was practically a maid in my own home. While there's nothing wrong with helping around the house, I was doing everyone's laundry, everyone's dishes, the cleaning, the cooking, the sewing, the errands, errands that I had to on my bike because even when I could drive I wasn't allowed a car, just everything that you can think of I was doing. I wasn't allowed out on the weekends or weekdays and I soon lost friends because of that. I wasn't allowed to play the piano anymore and I certainly wasn't allowed to date." Ella gave Meg a wry smile, "So I worked hard on my schoolwork so I would get out of there. I even attempted to graduate early but my step-mother squashed that idea down."

Meg squashed down any feelings of sympathy that she was beginning to feel down. She was about to get married to a rich Prince! But Meg still felt the stirrings. Which meant it was time to move on.

"So how did you meet your Prince?" Meg asked in a dry voice.

Ella looked up, her eyes wide in surprise of the change in topic, but her shoulders sagged with relief, "Oh, well..." She looked back to Meg and turned pink, "Would you believe in love at first sight."

Meg turned off her recorder for a second, "No, but the readers will eat that stuff up." She turned it back on, "What do you mean love at first sight?"

If Ella was puzzled by the change in tone she didn't express it, "Well, a few months ago I was waitressing, a History degree is, unfortunately, pretty useless in this economy, especially in this part of the country," she explained due the quirk of Meg's eyebrow. She continued, "And two of my old college friends stopped by to invite me to this party. They insinuated that someone famous would be there but I told them I had no time to go to the party. I was babysitting that night." Ella smiled, "Fortunately, or unfortunately, the people I was going to babysit for canceled for some unknown reasons. I was actually annoyed at the time since I really needed the money to pay for my car. But as soon as I let it slip out to my friends when they called to convince me they dragged themselves over to my house and made me over even before I could say another word." She twiddled with her hands, "I was actually pretty furious with them. But I went since they had gone through so much effort and I figured if the party was awful I could leave. And I had never really looked so pretty, I thought it would be nice for people to see me like this instead of all uniformed up." Meg doubted the pretty line, this woman looked like Grace Kelly, all grace and poise. Hell, she was even marrying a Prince just like Grace Kelly did.

Ella continued, unaware of Meg's thoughts, "So I went, even though I promised myself and my friends I would leave by midnight... I had to go to work in the morning - and this really handsome young man asked me to dance. He had the kindest brown eyes I had ever seen. He also had a kind of European accent so when we danced I asked him about it." Ella smiled brightly, "When I figured out he was a Prince later I felt like an idiot. I was a history major and I even minored in Political Science so I should have recognized a monarch of even one of one of the smaller European nations. But I didn't."

Meg was getting bored with the lovey-dovey voice Ella was speaking in but continued to force a smile, "So how did it end up with you two dating."

Ella laughed, "I actually never got his name and he never got mine. And we didn't get each other's numbers. I felt like an idiot afterwards."

Meg's forehead crinkled, "So how did you meet up?"

Ella smiled,"When I was rushing out of the house to leave I left my shoe."

Meg blinked. What. "What?"

Ella laughed, "I know I was in such a rush to leave my shoe flew off. I was about to go get it but then the cab driver kept honking and I just thought 'Oh I can get it later' and ran for the cab. Apparently he found my shoe as I ran into the cab and called after me but couldn't find my friends or anyone else who knew me and he was furious with himself. But the next day he went with some friends door to door asking people if my shoe was their shoe." Ella laughed again, "They got a lot of looks. By the time he reached my door I had heard about his little scheme so as soon as I saw him approach the door I told him it was me. Ever since then we've been together. A week later he confessed about being a Prince and about two months after that he proposed."

Meg frowned, "Isn't that a little soon to get married."

Ella smiled, "I thought so too, at first, but he talked me around the idea. I think marrying him will be the best decision I've ever made, excluding going to the party, of course."

Of course. Meg resisted rolling her purple eyes. This princess-to-be was insane. People just don't fall in love that quickly.

"How are you liking the Princess role so far?" Meg asked politely.

Ella smiled. Meg was getting sick of those secret smiles she had, "It's hard work but I think it's worth it. I'm hoping to make a difference, a good one, to the children of the world. I've already spoken to UNICEF about working with them. They seem to be interested as of right now."

Meg looked at her watch, thank the Lord it was time to go. "Well, Ella, I'm honored to interview you and I'll send you a copy before it goes live so your people can decide to oblige our contract or not."

Ella smiled another lovely smile, "Thank you Meg, that would be great. I hope the interview was interesting for you. It was odd talking about myself for so long."

Meg, once again, resisted rolling her eyes, "Well, you better get used to that. I'm sure you'll have more interviews over the years."

"Yes I imagine that I will. But thank you for being my first interview."

* * *

(A/N) This is a set-up chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. Also, sorry to disappoint Cinderella fans, but this is (probably) the last time you'll be seeing her. Sorry!

I hope you like Meg and Belle though, because you'll be seeing a lot of them in chapters to come.

Also, I think I'm going to try and update weekly, although I decided to update this chapter early for funsies. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Main Street USA_  
_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Briar was uncomfortable.

Less than a week back and her parents were trying to set her up on a date. They barely even knew her! How could they understand her taste in boys? She didn't even understand her taste in boys! She hadn't even been on a date since all the boys she knew were very immature or just friends or dating one of her friends. It was quite a small school after all - there wasn't much of a selection.

She shifted in her seat as her mother kept talking.

"And he's very tall, taller than you in fact, which I know is hard to find," Leah said, while giving her daughter an understanding look. Leah was about the same height as Briar give or take an inch. She figured the two of them could commiserate on their misery about being a tall woman in a short woman world.

Briar attempted to make a sympathetic face but couldn't bring herself to it, "Um, yes." She hadn't even thought about that before. Add another worry to the worries list.

Leah continued, not noticing her daughter's discomfort, "He's a very handsome young man, a little old for you but I figure you two will get along just fine."

Briar blanched. Old. Did her parents think they were in the Victorian times where an 18 year old could marry a 40 year old?

"He's about two or three years older than you." Leah tapped her chin thoughtfully, "No it must be three because after you were born we celebrated his third birthday."

Oh, well that wasn't too bad. Briar exhaled. Thank goodness.

"But, even if you don't hit it off romantically, I'm sure you'll get along," Leah predicted with a hint of a smile.

Briar attempted to smile back but it seemed that her mother was expecting her to say something.

"Um, can I go on a walk?" Briar asked, pretty sure this wasn't what Leah wanted to hear but at the same time didn't really care.

Leah's face dropped a little bit, but she forced a smile on it, "Sure, just... just be careful. And be aware of your surroundings. Please."

Briar nodded enthusiastically, thankful for the escape.

She liked her new (old? real?) parents, they were kind and it was obvious that they loved her very much and that they missed her during their separation. She passed by a baby picture of herself as she grabbed an umbrella. It looked like it was about to rain.

Leah watched her daughter prance out of the house from the window. She wanted to smile but couldn't.

It had been so long since she had seen her baby girl, or rather, her daughter. It was unnerving to imagine the chubby baby that Aurora used to be and all of a sudden see this grown woman appearing out of thin air.

Leah was glad Aurora was there with her, but at the same time . . . she never got to see her daughter off on her first day of school. Or take a picture of her at her first Prom. Or even fight with her as teenage girls are wont to do with their mother.

It was as if they skipped the messy bits until she was a mature young lady.

But Leah didn't want to skip the messy bits. The messy bits were a part of life.

Which is why she was pushing Phillip onto Aurora so hard. She wanted to find a messy bit in her daughter, she wanted to bond with her like she should have been bonding with her the past 18 years. Bond over boys, bond over height, bond over movies, she just wanted to spend time with her child before she disappeared over the horizon once again.

She only had one year to spend, and gosh dang it all to heck, she was going to spend it with her daughter.

She just hoped that the would-be kidnapper of Aurora's infancy wouldn't show up.

That was a bit too messy for her.

* * *

Mayor Frollo surveyed the street below him. It was more crowded than it should be on a Thursday.

"What day is it today Maleficent?" he asked.

Maleficent drew herself out of the shadows and smiled. It was not a pretty smile.

"It's the first day of summer vacation. Don't you remember all the petty schoolchildren running out and screaming 'Hallelujah' yesterday afternoon? I remember you cursing like a sailor fairly well. Especially since you..." Again she smiled, and if Frollo had been any other human being, he would have shivered, "are such a holy man after all. It was quite a shock."

Mayor Frollo turned away from the dark beauty and drummed his fingers on the window. Children. They were such pests.

"Have you heard anything from our friend in the State Senate?"

Maleficent laughed lightly, "Oh Frollo, our 'friend' has everything set up for you. All the senators are ready to welcome you to the State Senate. You just have to get the votes." She smirked when she notice his hand tense. He was such a stupid man, but a very useful tool.

She continued, "But don't you worry about that. I have friends of my own that will take care of that."

Frollo turned back to his sponsor, "Why are you helping me?"

Her eyes darkened, "Don't question me, Mayor Frollo. I help you for my own private reasons." Then she laughed, "Plus, I want to get rid of those miscreants and savages as much as you do."

She turned to leave but Frollo stopped her in her tracks, "Maleficent, have you heard that there's a new young blonde girl in Disney?"

Maleficent turned back to face Frollo and rolled her eyes, "Do you mean that Rapunzel girl who was just returned to the Kings? Because she's not a natural blonde, trust me, I know." Her teeth gleamed in the shadows and Frollo supressed a shudder.

"No, not her, a young girl who is living with the Perraults. Apparently she's a friend of the family... or so everyone is told." Triumph flitted over Frollo's face as Maleficent's eyes eerily glowed with repressed rage.

"What? Why are you telling me this?" she demanded, trying not to let her shock show to her pawn.

"Oh well, I thought you just ought to know."

Maleficent eyed her minion. He was craftier than she was aware. He would have to be watched much more carefully.

"Well, thank you Mayor Frollo, I may have to send my regards to the Perraults. We are such old friends after all."

* * *

(A/N) Please review if you have any questions/comments/theories :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Main Street USA**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Belle, you won't believe how daft this so-called princess is-" Meg chirped as she walked into the cozy room.

Belle's room was smaller than Meg's but both of them agreed that was more to due to the sheer amount of books everywhere than the actual size of the room. There were no bookshelves anywhere; the books themselves were the bookshelf, in a creative twist. Belle was seated in the corner of her room at the desk that faced the window. It was a big window that faced the park and it provided the only natural sunlight in the room.

Belle was staring at her computer screen rather than the outside world though. Right next to her was a picture of her and her father in Times Square with one of his rather quirky inventions.

"Uh, Belle, did you hear what I said?" Meg asked.

"Oh, what?" Belle asked sniffing quietly.

Meg squatted down next to her friend, "You OK, bookworm?"

Belle faced her best friend, and smiled. Meg frowned as she noticed the tears in Belle's eyes, "Oh Meg it's great! They found the King's daughter! After 18 years! Can you believe it?"

Meg wrinkled her nose. She had forgotten about the King's daughter returning from the dead.

She had been kidnapped when she was only a toddler and everyone assumed the worst. But, recently, a young man who happened to be a former Disney delinquent found the young girl and brought her back to the Kings. It had been known for about two weeks in the investigative section of the newspaper office. However, they had been holding back the story until the King's wanted it published and all the facts could be laid out.

Apparently that day was today.

"Uh that's great news, so who wrote the article Belle?"

The tears in her friend's eye dissipated and Belle gave her friend a knowing look, "It was Esmerelda."

Meg swore.

It wasn't that she disliked Esmerelda. Meg actually admired the girl for her forthright attitude and political stances. She didn't even mind it when Esmerelda talked about her fiancé, Phoebus, who was in the police force, with starry eyes and a full smile.

What she did mind was when Esmerelda stole the best pieces right from under Meg's nose.

She knew, in the back of her mind, that Esmerelda probably didn't even care for this piece. Esmerelda's true love of journalism was more in the political and social justice sphere than the criminal and domestic. It was easy to imagine Esmerelda on the fringe of political turmoil.

But it still pissed Meg off that Esmerelda got the better stories.

"Well, look here! Jane got a picture of the girl returning to her family!"

Meg swallowed her anger and looked at where Belle was pointing. Jane Porter, who was a wonderful artist and photographer, as well as a friend of Belle's and Meg's, was recently hired as a freelance photographer on the newspaper. So far it looked like she was doing well.

"This picture is amazing," Meg drawled, glancing over the teenage girl's short brunette bob as she hugged her parents so tight that it seemed that she would never let go. She noticed a male figure awkwardly standing in the background, "Is that boy..."

"Yes, he's the 'delinquent'" Belle air-quoted, "He used to pickpocket on Main Street all the time. He actually stole from the King's right before he found their daughter. And now he's returned both precious items to them. Needless to say, they are not pressing charges," Belle chuckled.

"Please share the joke."

"Apparently, Rapunzel, that's what the missing girl calls herself, or it's what she was called by the woman who kidnapped her, and the boy, Eugene, fell in love. So it's quite possible that the father wants to press charges but that Rapunzel is stopping him. She sounds like quite a fearsome girl. She even hit her boyfriend with a frying pan when he first approached her," Belle beamed. Only Belle would beam at the idea of that, Meg thought wryly.

"Well I suppose I'll eventually be pulled into a follow up story. Want me to introduce you when that happens?"

Belle smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Oh you know that I would love that, but I don't want to intrude on any family memories."

"It's all right, I'd be doing that for you," Meg gave Belle a wry grin, "Besides, if he isn't dating that Rapunzel girl, maybe you should go out with him!"

"Says the man-hater," Belle laughed without malice.

"Hey if most men looked like this," Meg slapped the photo, "then maybe I wouldn't hate them so much." Meg tousled her hair in mock-exasperation.

Belle didn't let the subject go easily though, "But what about Herc? He's handsome and nice."

"No one's that nice."

Belle raised her eyebrows and Meg knew she was possibly in for a losing battle, "All right, all right. He's nice enough I suppose."

Belle rolled her eyes, "Well, at least he when he talks to you he looks at your face and is kind and doesn't make fun of your interests!"

One look at Belle's face told Meg all she needed to know. "This isn't about Hercules anymore, is it?"

"No," Belle sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I'm just so tired of Gaston and those other hooligans who live on Provincial Street. He approached me again today you know? I bought a new book and -"

Meg interrupted, "Belle, as much as I love reading, and I love you, I think you need a new bookshelf much more than a new book."

Belle had the courtesy to blush, "Yes, I know, I just get caught up. And the book was 75 percent off and it's my favorite book with -"

"Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise, I know, I know. But don't you already have a copy?"

"But this is a different edition! It's the British one!" Belle's eyes lit up. It was hard to get Belle to stop talking about a book once she got started so Meg hurriedly changed the subject.

"But what did Gaston do that riled you up so much?"

"He threw my book in the mud. I had to Google how to fix it! I was so annoyed and he asked me out right after he threw it in the mud and told me I shouldn't be reading and that I should be paying attention to him! Ugh!" This all came out in one breath. Belle rubbed her forehead in irritation. It was a common habit of hers whenever Gaston was mentioned.

"So he's a twerp. This is nothing new."

"But it's getting worse Meg. And, I'm so tired of it. I just-" Belle shrugged and looked down at her lap, "I don't know, I don't feel I belong here… sometimes. There are only a few people outside our friend group than I can tolerate and I'm just tired of Gaston's rude, conceited self, barging in and demanding things like a lap dance from me."

Meg hissed, "Wait, what? Tell me he didn't! I'll get Herc to beat him up for you. No, wait, I'll beat him up!"

"Calm down, I was exaggerating." Belle got up and patted Meg's shoulder, "But since when have you been able to bid Hero-boy around?"

Meg's mouth opened and closed, but Belle's smirk took away any words she wanted to say.

"That's what I thought!" Belle said cheerily, "Now where's Lady, it's time for her walk!"

Belle may have the sweet and innocent act down pat, but she was much craftier than she looked. And that, Meg thought, is why they got along so well.

Or maybe Meg was just a bad influence on Belle. It was hard to tell.


	6. Chapter 5

**Main Street USA**

**_Chapter 5_**

Eric glanced at the apartment building in front of him and inhaled deeply.

He hated that he was supposed to be in charge of tenants. Who wanted to be in charge of people? He was nineteen years old and it was summer! The last thing he wanted to do was be a landlord for some old folks, barging into people's apartments and asking for money. Well, really demanding payment for the apartment. Eric shook his head. It didn't really matter.

"So, this is the place your Dad owns?" Aladdin asked as he quietly surveyed the place. He was probably looking for escape routes, Eric noted with amusement. Despite the fact that Aladdin got himself out of the ghetto, as Aladdin called it, and into the same University that Eric attended, he never got out of "street rat mode".

It was quite a useful talent during rowdy parties. Although Eric and Aladdin didn't really drink, Aladdin couldn't due to his Muslim faith and Eric just wasn't a huge drinker, they could still get in trouble for just being at a party underage. Their school was a no-tolerance school. So Eric would never complain about Aladdin knowing the best exits and escape routes.

"One of the places he owns," Eric corrected, "He owns several apartment complexes and hotels around the state. It's how he makes his fortune."

Aladdin looked skeptical, "On this ratty place?"

He had a point. Eric wouldn't have been surprised if Aladdin wasn't the only street rat in the building. He flinched a bit at the internal image of a rat scurrying under his bed.

"Well, at least there's a pool," Aladdin said.

"There's a pool?"

"Yeah, your Dad didn't tell you? C'mere and look!"

Eric, with some hesitation, put down his bags on the sidewalk. He slammed his hands into his jean pockets and walked over to the chained fence by the side of the complex where Aladdin was goggling at what Eric presumed was a nice swimming pool due to Aladdin's expression.

It _was_ a nice swimming pool. It was much nicer than the building it belonged to, which was probably why Eric's father could charge the high rate he did, Eric surmised.

But what was nicer were the visions in the pool.

Two hot, beautiful girls around Aladdin and Eric's age were laughing and splashing and looking gorgeous in the cerulean water that clung to every inch of their bodies. Eric smiled at the redhead girl who spun around in the water when she felt a gaze upon them.

Her smile was beatific.

"Wow," Eric and Aladdin said with dopey grins on their faces.

Maybe this summer wasn't going to be too bad after all.

* * *

"Ariel, do you know those boys?" Jasmine asked as she doggy paddled around her friend. Ariel's smile was oozing intrigue and she wanted to know more.

After all, they did run away from their restrictive home lives together. They were supposed to be partners in crime.

Although, as Jasmine closely examined the increasingly love-sick look on Ariel's face, maybe she didn't want to be partners in this sort of thing.

She pinched her friend on her side.

"Ow!" Ariel frowned and splashed Jasmine. The chlorine stung Jasmine's eyes but Ariel didn't seem to notice, "What was that for?"

"I asked you a question and you ignored me!"

Ariel blushed. Her face and hair looked like a newly painted fire engine.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, it's just that boy, he's really cute."

"Which one?" They were both dark haired and tall and had matching grins. The only difference was that one boy looked as Middle Eastern as her. They were cute but Jasmine wasn't interested in cute boys. She was interested in staying out of trouble and out of the spotlight. That was the only way her and Ariel wouldn't get caught by their respective over-protective fathers.

"The one with shining blue eyes!" Ariel whispered. Jasmine eyed the two boys, who seemed to be in a whispering session of their own. Well, she wasn't going to let them catch her. Boys were trouble, especially cute boys.

"C'mon Ariel, let's go inside. I'm getting quite tired."

"But I wanted to stay in the water a bit longer!"

"What are you a mermaid? We should go." Jasmine didn't give Ariel time to think it over, instead, she waded over to the shallow end of the pool where the ladder was waiting and climbed out. Her aquamarine two-piece hung to her curves and she instantly felt the male gaze upon her figure.

She shrugged it off as Ariel, with a heavy sigh, pushed herself up onto the hard concrete that surrounded the pool.

The white boy definitely gave Ariel the once-over. A goofy grin was plastered on his face.

That was enough evidence for Jasmine.

"Ok, I'm getting a little chilly, Ariel, let's go back into our apartment!" she ordered, guiding her smaller, paler, and somehow wetter friend back inside. Ariel's head twisted over to look at the boys once more.

Jasmine knew the battle wasn't over yet. Ariel's attention was easily distracted from the main goal, no matter if it was school or swimming or running away.

Although, Jasmine had to give Ariel some credit because despite the distractions, Ariel always achieved her goal. Jasmine just hoped that this excursion would follow the rule and not be the exception. But with the boyish grins plastered on the teenagers' faces, she had a feeling that this was going to be an uphill battle.

* * *

(A/N) As usual, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please review. Or even if you just want to say hello. :)

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, _sorry it's a bit short._


	7. Chapter 6

Warning Immense Fluff and Cheesiness Ahead. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

**Main Street USA**

**_Chapter 6_**

Briar wished the summer, no, the year, was over already. She was so bored at home with her newfound family.

She almost wished the blind date would happen already just so something could happen!

But what was the worse of all was that she missed her dear, sweet Aunts terribly.

What was she doing without them hovering over her shoulder, clucking and pinching and prodding? Leah didn't do any of that.

Well, she did hover, but she hovered as though she was afraid to touch Briar, as if the second Briar was touched that she would disappear. It was kind of endearing at first, but now it was becoming another thing that frustrated her.

At least she had the forest that was down the street. Not too many people were there, so Briar could be left alone with her thoughts.

There were also animals in the forest. Briar adored animals; it was her dream to be a veterinarian to help heal any animal that needed her. She knew it was a rather hard to achieve dream, but she knew she could do it.

Especially since animals seemed to automatically like her. Even wild ones showed up by her side and she wasn't afraid to be near them. She enjoyed the comfortable silence that man and animal shared together. Quite often, her favorites came to visit her when she entered the forest. She even named a few of them, such as Thumper the silly white rabbit that came by, and Bambi, a sweet little deer who always looked so curious and thoughtful.

The forest was her sanctuary away from the awful quiet of her house, where her mother and father walked on eggshells around her, unsure how to handle their own daughter.

She wondered if they should be taking advice from the King's who also recently received a teenage daughter whom they hadn't seen in years. They seemed to be handling it better than her parents. The King's actually laughed in the company of their child.

Briar tore a blade of grass. She knew she wasn't being fair to her parents. They were sweet and kind and shy just like she was. Maybe they liked their house quiet instead of boisterous.

It was just strange to come back to a silent home, filled with only a slight humming of a radio singer when two weeks ago she was coming home to three women who liked to cheer and jeer at the television during the X-Factor.

"I wonder," she said, "I wonder what they're doing right now. I wonder what I should be doing, if anything."

Briar noticed a few more animals joined her sanctuary. She smiled at them, before brushing her long hair over her shoulder. She pushed herself off the grass and began to walk.

To her amusement, quite a few birds and deer followed her.

"I wonder," she continued, a hint of a smile flashing on her face. Briar changed direction abruptly and the animals followed her still to her immense delight.

"I wonder if this is a superpower . . ." she said out loud as she gazed upon her flock.

"What's a superpower?"

Briar swung her head around and saw a boy, no, a man, a few years older than her. Brown bangs swept over his forehead, and he smiled at her with some interest.

He was cute. She couldn't deny that. He was probably the first man she had ever really seen where she was automatically attracted to him. He was tall and broad shouldered and everything a man should look like according to the romance novels Aunt Merryweather stored in the back closet.

He was so handsome.

Briar blushed and murmured, "Um, well." She inched away one step at a time, willing herself back to her sanctuary instead of to this unknown part of the forest.

"Oh I'm sorry!" the boy apologized, "I didn't mean to frighten you!"

She looked into his face. There was sincerity written all over it.

But still, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said, feeling quite stupid as she said it. Was she four?

But it was true. She wasn't supposed to.

"How do you make friends if you don't talk to strangers?" the man enquired, his eyebrows lifting and his mouth quirked.

Briar bit her lip and smiled a little.

Was she flirting? She didn't even know how to flirt. But this felt like flirting.

"I suppose if we introduce ourselves, we wouldn't be strangers anymore," she said.

His grin was infectious.

"I'll go first," she beamed while reaching for his hand. He grabbed it and was ready to shake it when she stopped.

"I'm sorry. Do you want my birth name or the one I go by?" she looked up at him. My, height did make a difference. His eyelashes were so dark. And his hands were so strong.

"I'd like to hear what you go by," he smiled down at her. Briar's insides melted.

"My name is Briar."

"Like a briar patch?" he asked, still holding her hand.

She laughed and nodded.

"Well, Briar," he intoned, "The name I go by is also my birth name. It's Phillip."

He shook her hand but she felt limp.

This was Phillip, the boy Leah wanted to set her up with?

Was this set up?

He didn't seem to recognize her name, maybe he only knew of her as Aurora? That was the only thing that made sense.

"So, superpowers?" he repeated.

"Oh, um," she turned and found her flock of animals missing, "well, there were quite a few animals following me around the forest. I wondered if I had a superpower or something."

"That would be a pretty great option, they could protect you, warn you about earthquakes, keep you company. Animals are wonderful."

"Yes, they certainly are," she smiled at him. Her mother was right, he was handsome, "But what were you doing here?"

"I was riding my horse Samson. But he threw a shoe around here, so I tied him to a branch a little down the ways and I was trying to find it in the dirt when I saw you."

"Well, I'm sorry to distract you then!" Briar apologized.

"It's all right, I was just surprised to see another person on my father's property."

"His- his property?"

Phillip's smile stretched to his ears as he saw her dismay, "Please don't worry, we're very lax about it. Unless you were a poacher of course, but, since the animals were following you and not running from you, I don't think we have a problem."

Briar smiled, "I'm quite relieved about that."

The two stood together in amicable silence and Briar, although distracted and worried about the fact that the only boy she had instantly been attracted to is the one her mother was setting her up with, felt like she had known Phillip forever.

It was the strangest feeling she had ever encountered.

"So," Phillip began, his smile still going strong, "are you lost?"

Briar bristled, "Of course I'm not-" but then stopped speaking. She spun around for a few moments, trying to remember which exact section of trees she walked through to get here.

"So you are lost," Phillip laughed without menace. It was a very kind laugh and Briar couldn't help but want to hear it again.

"I suppose I am," Briar confessed, "I live on Castle Boulevard and I entered the forest through the edge of the street."

"Yeah, our property edges that part of the forest nicely, we don't even have fences in that area. It would be very easy to cross over." He stopped smiling and replaced his smile for a thoughtful gaze. Briar fidgeted under it, but he didn't say anything about that.

Instead he said this, "Would you like me to take you home? You can ride on Samson if you want and I'll guide him to your street, or we can walk together or ride together, your choice. That is if you want to go," he added hurriedly.

Briar beamed, "I'd love for you to take me home. And we can walk together, I'm not in any hurry and I've never ridden a horse before. I like my two feet on the ground."

"Well, I'll have to convince you otherwise someday," he said as he offered his hand with a grin, "My lady."

As cheesy as it was, Briar couldn't help it. She laughed and grasped his hand tightly.

Things were starting to look up.

* * *

Sorry that I have a bunch of short chapters all in a row, but don't worry things get longer and more complicated the farther in the story we go.

If any of my readers are American like myself, I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday! And if you're not, I hope you guys just have an amazing week!

I plan to update the Sunday after Thanksgiving, just to get some more chapters written because I'm starting to catch up on myself and I don't want to do that ;)

As always, comments, questions, reviews, and general excitement is always welcome in the review box.


	8. Chapter 7

**Main Street USA**

**_Chapter 7_**

Belle ducked her head out the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

No sight of the over-muscled chauvinist anywhere.

She delicately wormed her way out the front door, closing it quietly before Lady or Tramp noticed that she was leaving. She didn't want to see their puppy dog eyes; it would be hard to leave them if she did – and she really needed to go.

Her Papa called the night before, begging her to come visit him for the weekend. She hadn't seen him in at least two months, despite the short distance between them, so she quickly agreed. Meg was a little disappointed as they were planning on going to Jane's party together so now she'd have to look for company elsewhere, but Belle suggested that Meg invite Hercules. A look of resignation crossed Meg's face as she agreed to do so, but there was a whisper of a smile there too.

Belle wished Meg would admit she was in love with the boy. But Belle couldn't blame her; Meg had terrible luck with men. And maybe Hercules wasn't as wonderful as he seemed, although Belle doubted it. He was so earnest and sweet much to the chagrin to his cynical coach Phil, who liked to hit on Belle and Meg more than they were comfortable with. Although Belle knew it was… a mostly innocent flirtation.

Well, she hoped it was.

The monorail gleamed in the sunlight as Belle went into the station to buy her ticket. Belle liked the monorail, it was more energy efficient than a car, it was very clean, and she didn't have to do any of the driving. Instead she could concentrate on her book, while she glided her way to her father's home.

Her father Maurice lived in a small cottage that was even farther away from the city than Disney was. The village he lived in was the last stop on the monorail and it took a full 45-minute ride to get there from Disney.

There were a few stops in between Disney and Belle's childhood home, but no one got in and no one got out. Belle was practically by herself, with only a mother and child nestled in the other edge of the car.

Belle smiled to herself as the woman who had a lilting British accent lectured her son, "Now, Chip, you have to be nicer to the poor man, he's had a rough life."

"But he was yelling at you and Mr. Cogsworth and Mr. Lumiere!" the boy protested, "He shouldn't have been doing that."

Belle peeked over her novel just in time to see the older woman catch her grin, "Chip dear, he's my boss, he tends to do that."

"Well, he shouldn't," the blonde boy called Chip said, crossing his arms and raising his chin in defiance.

Belle stuck her tongue in the side of her mouth in order to keep from laughing. How many times did she pull that expression on her own parents?

"Oh, Chip, life isn't always that simple," the grey haired woman muttered, patting her child on the head. He shrugged her off and frowned. Belle could practically see the ticking in his head.

But then he caught her looking at him. He beamed at her.

"Mama," he pulled at his mother's sleeves, "The pretty lady is reading my favorite book!" he said in a loud whisper.

Belle couldn't help it. She laughed.

With the two of them looking at her, she said, "I'm sorry, it's just that it's my favorite book too."

Chip looked as though he was going to crack, his grin was so wide and the older woman broke into a smile that would disarm even the most cynical of people.

"Well, isn't that wonderful, Chip? Miss, would you mind reading the story aloud?"

Belle shared a smile with the woman, "Of course, I'm on Chapter Three though, if that bothers you."

"Nope!" Chip said as he attempted to walk towards her without losing his balance, "I've read the book four times!"

"Well, we have that in common then."

They read together as the greenery sailed past them. Belle was a bit curious as to why the two of them seemed to be heading in the same direction as her, as absolutely no one went to visit the little town that she grew up in, but she swallowed any semblance of curiosity and continued to read aloud.

They managed to get to Chapter 7 before they arrived at the final station where Belle's Papa awaited her.

She could see him through the glass panes of the monorail and got up from her seat eagerly.

"Oh, well, there's Maurice," the older woman said cheerily to Chip. Belle threw her a strange look as they walked out the sliding doors together.

"How do you –" she began before her Father grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh my dear, Belle!" he said.

Belle's traveling companion started, "Oh, my, you're Belle! I should've known from Maurice's description."

Her Papa finally let her go and said, "So I see you've met Mrs. Potts and her son Chip. Um, Belle, the reason I wanted you to come visit is to meet them." He went a bit pink at the edges as he said this but that didn't relax Belle at all.

At her dumbfounded look, he quickly added, "I did want to see you as well, but I wanted you to meet the new woman in my life." Belle blinked in response. She wasn't sure exactly what to say, so she was grateful when Mrs. Potts spoke next.

"We met at the convention that your father presented his gadget at a few months back. My employer was interested in buying it and so I was sent to oversee it, and well," Mrs. Potts smiled, "we've been seeing each other since."

Belle swallowed but managed to smile, "Um, well, that's wonderful," she murmured, before becoming engulfed in an embrace.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok with this, I know you mean the world to your father!" Mrs. Potts cried.

Belle patted the older woman on the back and Chip, who was standing behind his mother, beamed up at Belle.

Belle was relieved when Maurice pointed out that they should get home.

"So," Belle said stepping in time with Chip as the older couple walked together to the parking lot, "Are you an only child?"

"Nope!" Chip said cheerily, "I have five brothers and sisters who are all older than me! I'm the baby of the family!"

"What happened to your father?" Belle asked, unable to stop herself.

"He died of a heart attack when Mama was pregnant with me. I never knew him but I apparently look exactly like him," he rustled his tresses and grinned at her.

Belle bit her lip to stop her smile, "How old are you then?"

"Seven," he stated, before asking, "How old are you?"

She smiled, "Twenty-six."

"Wow! You're really old!" he said with wide eyes before acknowledging, "But you're still pretty."

"Thank you."

"Can you keep reading to me when we get home or do you have to do boring grown up talk?" Chip asked with a toothy grin.

"I can do a little of both," Belle answered, unable to stop her smile from spreading wider. He was just too cute.

"That's good! Many grown-ups can't. Like Mom's boss, he's too busy being a grump instead of playing with me and my siblings."

"Well, he's probably a busy man-" Belle started.

"But we don't do it at his job! We talk to him when he comes to visit us!"

"Visit you, why does he visit you?"

"He's mom's godchild! That makes him like my Godbrother! So he should be nicer to me." Belle was about to respond but was interrupted by the sound of her father's voice.

"Kids, let's get in the car, Belle, is it all right if you sit in the back with Chip?" her Papa asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, that's fine Papa."

"Oh thank you dear!" Mrs. Potts said gratefully.

After a short drive to the cottage, Maurice ushered them inside where he promised a delightful dinner would soon be waiting for them.

"I can help, you know that, Maurice," Mrs. Potts said as he rushed her to the comfiest armchair in the cottage.

Belle sat down in the less comfy armchair and watched, bemused at her father's urgency.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Potts, the food's almost ready and the three of you are my guest, so I'd like for you to just relax and get to know one another."

As soon as Maurice left the room, Mrs. Potts began talking, "Belle, dear, you work for the newspaper in Disney, right?"

Belle nodded, "Yes, I'm the local book critic although I also do some online blogging on other topics. I get a small amount of money from that too."

"Well, your Father said you majored in Literature and French right?"

"Yes, my thesis was on Flaubert's Madame Bovary and how-" Belle started, but stopped, her brow raised, "Wait, why did Papa tell you?"

Chip interrupted whatever his mother was about to say, "Mama wants to hire you!"

Belle looked from the little boy to the grown woman, "May I ask what the position would be?"

Mrs. Potts beamed, "Of course you can, my dear! I would like you to translate some of our material into French! We have many potential French customers coming in a month or two and Lumiere, who is our Head of Marketing and Sales at Bieste Enterprises, believes that if we have the necessary papers written in French that they'll be more likely to buy from us."

Belle began to feel dizzy right as Mrs. Potts said, "And you'll be paid very handsomely of course, Mr. Bieste may be a lot of things, but stingy isn't one of them."

"I'd be working for the Bieste?" Belle asked before she could stop herself. Adam Bieste was known as the meanest man in the tri-state area. He was born with a golden spoon in his mouth and a cruel look in his blue eyes. The Bieste, as the schoolchildren liked to call him, was known to purposefully knock people down in the street.

Or at least he used to be known like that. An accident that occurred when he was attending University years ago transformed him into an unrecognizable figure, a man who hid in the shadows and didn't have the audacity to hurt anyone in public. But in the financial world, he was still a son of a – well, you know. Although he did provide ample employment, many of Belle's former classmates worked for Bieste Enterprises in one way or another.

"You'd be working very closely with Mr. Bieste if you decide to accept," Mrs. Potts continued, pointedly ignoring what Belle said.

One way or another Adam Bieste was not a man to trifle with. But, Belle thought as she looked at Chip, remembering what the little boy said, he was also a godchild of the kindly Mrs. Potts.

How bad could he possibly be?

She did need the money after all. Her Papa's health did fail from time to time and it would be nice to have enough money to travel around the world. It was Belle's dream, after all.

Adventure was quite pricey.

"If I could look over the salary and job description," Belle said, "I think I'll be able to give you a better answer."

Mrs. Potts beamed and Belle's fears were assuaged. The Bieste couldn't be that terrible.

* * *

(A/N)_ Ten bucks the answer is yes._

So now we begin the tale of Beauty and the Beast albeit in a very twisted fashion. Also, I hope you don't mind me pairing up Mrs. Potts and Maurice because I've shipped that before I even knew what shipping was. C'mon you've seen the end of the movie, they're totally getting together.

Hah, anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Main Street USA**

_**Chapter 8**_

Maleficent studied the blonde girl who was hand in hand with Hubert's son Phillip. She harrumphed.

How could this pixie escape her clutches? And why did the girl's parents believe her to be safe?

She would never be safe.

"Miss Maleficent," Jafar purred from the doorway. She waved him into her study as she continued to watch the two teenagers walk down the street with a horse closely following.

How insolent.

"What did you call me in for?" Jafar oozed.

Maleficent resisted rolling her eyes.

"The papers, Jafar, did you get the papers off Frollo's desk?"

He quietly handed her several sheets of paper. At least he knew when she wasn't in the mood for nonsense not like her other henchman. Not that he knew he was a henchman. He naively believed he was a partner in all this nonsense.

She glanced at the sheets, shuffling them until she found what she wanted.

"Hmm, it seems like Frollo hasn't been honest with us after all, Jafar. It seems I'll be paying him another visit sooner than expected."

Jafar bowed his head, "That was my thought as well."

Her smile was full of knives, "Please let the Mayor know that I'd like to see him tomorrow afternoon. No excuses."

Jafar's cruel smirk appeared, "I'll let him know right now." He swept from the room looking like a panther about to jump his prey.

Maleficent curled her hand over her walking stick as she stalked to the window.

The girl and boy were gone, but that was all right. There was a lot of planning she had to do before she could achieve her vengeance on the Kings.

She had to get Frollo back under control for one thing, and that would take some time. He knew too much and wouldn't hesitate to blab if he thought it would give him back the power he desperately wanted.

She'll have to remind him that she wasn't the only one with a scandal under her belt. The public would love to know about Quasimodo, the little foster child whom Frollo emotionally abused and kept secluded for years before the hunchbacked boy finally achieved freedom from his cruel unyielding master.

But only a few knew of it and Maleficent kept it that way.

Although the way the ugly man took a shine to that reporter Esmerelda, well, it would be quite easy for the truth to slip out right before the election. She imagined the horror on Frollo's face as he saw the front page. It would be so easy to convince the police to arrest him on the spot as the hunchback had a friend there too.

Frollo needed to learn that he couldn't play ball against her.

No one could.

But she didn't want to lose him, because she needed him.

Not badly enough that he wouldn't be easily replaced, there was Jafar after all, but easily enough where it wouldn't worry her too badly. Power-hungry men were possibly the easiest things to find. She could name ten without thinking.

And they were just so easily used.

Her smile grew as she thought of the men she seduced, not with her body, but with promises of power, money, and prestige. Even the most honorable man would be tempted.

And if Frollo did decide to try and betray her after all, she might even take up the challenge of trying to seduce a good man to the dark side. The image gave her immense pleasure and despite the fact it would delay her vengeance on the King's, she almost hoped Frollo did destroy his own chances.

It would be remarkably entertaining.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the short, exposition-y chapter. Just had to clue you in on what's going on in villain-land. As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged. You have no idea how even the shortest review can brighten my day.

Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story.


	10. Chapter 9

**Main Street USA**

**_Chapter 9_**

Ariel had never felt so alive.

She was kissing the most attractive boy in the universe and her father couldn't stop her.

She knew she shouldn't do this, but she was curious and she had never made out or even kissed anyone before.

And he was just so nice and he had the most beautiful blue eyes in the entire world.

She sighed happily when his mouth was off hers.

"Wow!" he said, with a dopey smile that matched hers.

Ariel vaguely wondered if this is what most girls her age did on Saturday nights during the summer, but was distracted as his mouth was on hers again.

Her jeans vibrated and Ariel ignored it.

But Eric didn't. "Shouldn't you get that?" he asked. His eyes were sparkling with repressed mirth.

"It's probably just Jasmine," Ariel said, tossing her red hair over her shoulder and smiling brightly at him.

"Well, it could be your Mom or Dad," he pointed out. If she had been any other girl this would have been a reasonable thing to say, but she wasn't.

She was Ariel Triton, one of the heiresses to the Poseidon Cruise Line and Hotel Empires. One of the richest and well-protected girls in the world until the moment she ran away to another state.

She wondered how her father didn't know where she was, or if he did and was keeping an eye on her in another way. Perhaps Sebastian, her father's most loyal stooge, was somehow keeping an eye on her…

At Eric's behest, she clicked on her text and saw it was from Jasmine.

"Ariel, where are you? You left me with Aladdin!"

Ariel did feel badly about that. While Jasmine and Aladdin did get along well at first, he began to try too hard to connect with Jasmine. But, he did somehow accomplish doing everything that Jasmine hated, acting like he owned the world, like she should bow at his feet, etc.

Eric informed Ariel that he had never seen Aladdin act like that, that he must have it bad for Jasmine. Eric told Ariel a lot of things about Aladdin that the boy probably didn't even know she knew.

For Eric's and Aladdin's sake, she decided to not tell Jasmine unless she had to. Jasmine didn't need to know that Aladdin used to be in the worst kind of situation imaginable. Ariel didn't even really need to know that and she felt sort of guilty that she did.

And with that guilt hanging over her head she texted Jasmine back:

"Jas I'm really sorry. I just really like Eric. But we'll come back right now if you want! Just be nice to Al!"

She pressed the send button hurriedly, hoping that Jasmine would grin and bear it, as she greedily claimed Eric's mouth.

As soon as she kissed him her phone buzzed once again and Eric broke away laughing, "You might want to get that."

Ariel scrunched her face at him and he laughed even louder before kissing the tip of her nose.

With a heavy sigh that is usually reserved for martyrs and parents, Ariel pulled out her phone.

"Fine I'll stay here with Aladdin while you make out. You owe me big time."

Ariel beamed at her phone.

"Good news then?" Eric asked.

"Yes," she said simply before launching herself at him. Her eager lips cut off his smile before he broke away.

"Ariel, we don't have to make out all the time," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, then what should we do?" Ariel had never had a boyfriend before and she wasn't even sure what one did with a boy other than kiss them.

Eric blushed, which she found amusing, and then ducked his head, "I suppose we could talk about ourselves."

"But we always do that!" she pointed out.

"Well, I don't know much about your family or anything, tell me about them."

Her smile froze on her face, "Oh… them."

Eric was such a good guy he'd make her go to the police or call her father or something even though he really liked her. She knew he would. Then her and Jasmine would never be able to experience real life. They would be stuck in their respective, well-adorned cells, never seeing the world.

Ariel rather liked the world and wasn't eager to leave it.

"I'd rather not talk about them," she stated plainly, trying to look anywhere but Eric's disappointed face.

The room was full of silence for a moment before he spoke again, "I can tell you about my dad and why I'm here."

She nodded and turned to face him. His blue eyes were pained as he began, "My mom and dad divorced when I was twelve. I'm the only kid they have, so they like to fight over me a lot. But after a long custody battle, my mom won. I rarely saw my Dad until I turned 18, and I wanted to spend my summers with him, which kind of hurt my mom's feelings until I said I'd spend Christmas with her." He swallowed and winced at the memory. Ariel placed her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. While she didn't have a painful experience regarding divorce, she did remember her mother's terrible death.

It _was_ the reason why her father never let her do anything worthwhile after all.

Eric kissed the top of her head before continuing, "My father seemed to think that spending time with my mom made me soft and unable to be worthy of his fortune, so this summer, instead of spending time with him like I was planning to, he decided I should go do his dirty work for him. He owns this apartment complex, as you know, and was going to tear it down, but instead decided to send me and force me to be both landlord and fixer-upper."

"But you have Aladdin at least!" Ariel pointed out as her fingers absent-mindedly drew pictures on Eric's chest. He shivered under her and she grinned.

"Aladdin came with me because he had nowhere else to go," Eric confessed.

Ariel tried to think about that. Being completely alone would be terrifying, having no one to watch over and protect you and love you… oh. She wanted to roll her eyes. Of course now she understood what her Daddy meant. Not that he was right, she mentally corrected. She deserved to have some freedom. Although she had a nagging suspicion that he really did know where she was. Jasmine had one too about her own father.

Maybe they should give their fathers more credit.

"Hey, maybe we should go back and see if Aladdin and Jasmine have killed each other yet," he murmured, "what do you say about that?"

She smiled and kissed him in response.

"Or there is that," he said, his breath hot on her mouth.

Ariel laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

(A/N) So I decide to publish this chapter a day early because I had a pretty lousy day and I thought maybe some of my readers were having bad days as well, and maybe a new chapter would cheer them up. Cheering other people up tends to cheer me up.

Honestly, although Ariel and Co. are a total b (or maybe even c) plot, they're really fun to write, I just haven't had too many chances to write them yet. I know Jasmine isn't actually in the picture and some people may even be disappointed that her and Aladdin aren't the ones "hooking up" but I thought about it, and if Ariel had her voice, Ariel would've had her man in seconds flat. Jasmine, I think, is more suspicious of people (understandably when Jafar is ready to take over the throne at any minute/using your father as a puppet) so I couldn't see her and Aladdin immediately getting together. And the reason Aladdin is acting a little Gaston-like to Jasmine is because, he's trying to act like a "prince" just like he does in the movie. Jasmine doesn't like that kind of behavior in any universe.

Anyways, please review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Main Street USA**

**_Chapter 10_**

Lumiere paced, idly wringing his hands. It was an image most employees associated with Mr. Cogsworth, the Chief Financial Officer who tended to worry over nothing. Lumiere was the kind of man who like to tease and poke and prod men who worried, especially Cogsworth, so it was enough to stop even the most seasoned employee at Bieste Enterprise in their tracks when Lumiere was spotted "pulling a Cogsworth" so to speak.

"Where could she be? She shouldn't be late," he muttered. His shoes were beginning to leave imprints onto the beige carpeting but he didn't notice, too wrapped up in the fact that the girl was late and the Bieste sat right behind that wooden door, waiting. Lumiere didn't want to think about what Mr. Bieste would do to him if the girl didn't show up.

A thumping of shoes caught his interest and raised his hopes. Lumiere knew that the other employees were too busy sitting and watching him act like Cogsworth to march around the floor, so it had to be her.

It was a girl. A very beautiful one with long brown ponytail and a worried look on her face. She seemed to be hurrying in his direction. His hopes inflated.

"I'm so sorry, I seem to be lost! Is this Mr. Lumiere's office?" she asked him, worry crossing her features. She pointed at the door, his door, where the monster lay in wait.

He swallowed, hoping that he looked charming rather than anxious, "Yes that's my office."

"You're Mr. Lumiere?" she asked her worry melting. A pretty smile replaced the frown.

"Yes, zat's right," he said, his French accent slipping through. It came out often when there was a pretty girl in the room although this time it wasn't intentional.

She didn't mention it, but looked at him expectantly.

"Ah yes, right this way mademoiselle," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to retain his identity in some form. If he were seen flirting with a pretty girl maybe then the other employees wouldn't let it slip that he was acting like Cogsworth of all people.

The idea of being like Cogsworth, well, that was the most horrifying image in the entire world.

As they entered the door, Lumiere spotted a few interested heads over the cubicle desks. For the hell of it, he gave them a wink and closed the door before he could see their faces.

They had no idea Mr. Bieste was inside so the gossip was already stirring. He knew that his Cherie wouldn't think too much of it, Babette was also a terrible flirt. That's why they were perfect for each other.

The young lady's voice drove his thoughts away from his Babette, "Um, are you Mr. Bieste?" she asked his boss. She didn't seem quite happy that the President of the company was there for her interview.

Lumiere almost groaned. Like a complete idiot, or a boy who had seen one too many horror films (Lumiere suspected both were in effect), Bieste had dimmed the lighting in the room to the point where you could barely see him.

"Yes," the man growled and Lumiere did groan this time, but muffled it under his hand.

The girl, who seemed to hold very little fear, furrowed her brow and hesitantly marched up to the desk that Bieste sat behind, "Sir, I'm Belle –"

Bieste snapped, "I know who you are." Lumiere could imagine Bieste's expression, somewhere between angry, fearful, and afraid. The man was afraid of all women after his accident, except for the ones that had known him before the incident. He was handsome before and so he hoped that they would remember and by extension _see _him like that instead of what he was now.

Privately, Lumiere thought that his new face was closer to his outward personality. He knew that there was good in him, he had seen it many times, but sacrebleu, Bieste could be such a beast.

Like right now, for instance.

Belle fell back a little, her nerves getting the better of her. Lumiere, out of a mixture of pity and admiration of her earlier daring, decided to intervene.

"Sir, she was running a little late, one of the building guards sent her on a wild goose chase," he lied. He could see that in the darkness Belle was frowning, but she didn't contradict.

"So that is why she's late, Mr. Bieste," he finished.

Bieste harrumphed and Lumiere desperately wished he could have told Belle about the job details alone and without the Bieste frothing at the mouth.

"So," the Bieste said, "You'd like to work at this company?" He sounded like he just ate a whole lemon in one bite. Or like a teenage boy who was stuck in the car with his parents for hours.

"No, not really," Belle stated. She said it like she had just bought milk from a grocery store or like she was talking about the weather.

Lumiere wanted to either shake her or worship her. But he held both feelings in and waited for the temper tantrum.

Somehow it didn't happen, although Lumiere swore he could feel the floor shaking underneath Bieste's wrath.

"What?" he asked, his tone full of ice.

"I came here more as a favor to my father and Mrs. Potts," Belle said, shrugging a little although Lumiere doubted Bieste could see that in the dark.

Lumiere winced and waited for the screaming.

Instead, Bieste demanded, "Why don't you want to work here?" He sounded like a child who wanted to know why he couldn't eat sweets for dinner.

"Well, I haven't heard much good about you to be perfectly honest. I am sorry I arrived late you know, but that is no good reason to act melodramatic and dim the lights!" Belle snapped.

"So you're willing to work here despite the fact you hate it here?" Bieste asked incredulously.

Lumiere vaguely wondered if hell was freezing over as the two 20-somethings bantered. He had never seen anything like it.

"Well, I could use the money to support my father and I like Mrs. Potts and trust her judgment," Belle frowned.

"Um, would you like to hear the job details-" Lumiere tried to say but was cut off by Bieste.

"Fine. You have the job. Lumiere, fill her in."

Bieste swept by them both without one tantrum. Lumiere couldn't believe it.

"How did you do that?" he asked Belle, his mouth agape.

She pushed her hair back, "Do what?"

Lumiere shook his head a little, better not let her know what she's in for, or else she'd never do this. "Never mind, let's get you filled in on the job."

This was going to be very interesting, he thought as he filled the room with light with the flip of a switch. Belle might convert more than languages. Maybe Bieste would finally get his head out of his rear-end.

And had he imagined it but . . . were there sparks flying between the two young people?

Cogsworth would scowl and say he was being ridiculous but that old stopwatch had no knowledge of romance and chemistry. Lumiere was the expert on that; he was an actual Frenchman, just ask any of his old girlfriends. He wondered if he should mention it to Mrs. Potts but thought better of it. She probably recommended Belle for that very reason. That woman was worse than he was, he thought affectionately.

A girl would probably calm Bieste down. He needed someone to tell him he was being an ass, but the closest employees and friends he had all knew him too long and too well to even dare say such a thing. Maybe this woman would be a fresh start for all of them. But, more likely, nothing would happen.

It was just that, for a moment in the dark, Lumiere thought he saw admiration in the corner of Bieste's eyes and Bieste admired no one. Not even Mrs. Potts.

"So, I know we shouldn't gossip," Belle began and Lumiere pounced.

"Only one of us in the entire company believes that and he's the CFO, Cogsworth, just ignore him and you'll be fine," Lumiere suggested cheerily. Cogsworth hated it when anyone wasn't doing work. He developed a peculiar eye twitch any time someone was caught on Facebook when they should have been doing work. Lumiere had never seen anyone jump for joy like the time Cogsworth did when the IT guys figured out how to block the different social media websites, although that didn't do too much damage, it took less than an hour for everyone to figure out how to get on anyways, but Lumiere didn't have the heart to tell Cogsworth. The poor sap was just too happy at the prospect of no social media.

Belle laughed, "All right, I'll take your advice then!" Her laughter ebbed away quickly, "It's just that, I didn't get to see Mr. Bieste's face, and I know he was in a bad accident, so how prepared should I be when I see him in actual light?"

"Well," Lumiere smiled, "It's not as bad as one would think considering the circumstances, but it's still not a pretty sight. I'd rather not go into too much detail. Just try not to look too shocked." He patted her on the shoulder and she gave a forced smile that was as phony as Babette's newly dyed blonde hair. Belle's brown eyes were as big as saucers and filled with worry.

This was going to be an interesting month with Belle around. Lumiere could practically taste the intrigue.

And he was (mostly) never wrong.

* * *

(A/N) SO HERE IS THE BEAST. Or rather, the Bieste, in this case.

I loved writing in Lumiere's POV. I love both Lumiere and Cogsworth so much (ok, I love all the characters from Beauty and the Beast) so you'll be seeing more of them as soon as I can manage it.


	12. Chapter 11

_(A/N): There is some violence spoken about in this chapter and with the recent shooting(s) I thought it'd be better to warn people about it. So if you have any violence triggers pm me and I'll tell you what happened without details. _

**Main Street U.S.A.**

**_Chapter 11_**

When Belle left the local paper, she left Meg in the dust.

They still lived together sure, but Meg and Belle couldn't gossip about the way Ursula kept petting her seashell necklace as if it was a pet or how Jane kept smiling mysteriously, which obviously meant she had a boy in her life for the first time in years. (Meg speculated that the new boyfriend was Jane's friend Tarzan, who popped in and out of Jane's party with pictures of his excursions in Africa. She had to hand it to Jane, he was attractive in an alternative sort of way).

Or how _Tiana's Place_, the new restaurant down on fifth, was becoming so popular (because of Meg's review) that Tiana offered to give the whole newspaper staff a 10 percent discount on her beignets.

Or _even _how their editor-in-chief Hades asked everyone to snoop around a bunch of different small time political figures, including his own brother Zeus (whom Meg knew better as Hercules' oft-mentioned, never-seen father).

Belle didn't know any of those things because she was gone.

She wasn't entirely gone, Meg knew. They lived together; they still saw each other every night. They laughed at the same shows they always laughed at, they still discussed books as they brushed their teeth with the door open as Tramp and Lady watched, their tongues and tails wagging.

It just _stung_ the way that Belle left without even talking to Meg about it. Meg understood that Belle needed the money to pay off her loans, to help her Papa until he got back on his feet with his new whatever it was. But she missed her best friend.

She hadn't even gotten to tell Belle about what happened at Jane's party Saturday night, when Belle had left to visit her father.

Hercules had kissed her on the cheek.

No boy had ever done that to Meg and if any boy had at any time earlier in her life, she would have made tremendous fun of him. Most boys just grabbed her and kissed her senseless until she was devoid of any emotion or thought other than kissing him back but she was so glad Hercules didn't do that.

Although she was beginning to wish, no, no she didn't.

He was just a sweet guy. That was it.

He walked her home after the party because she had been a little tipsy and, if it's possible, even more sarcastic than usual. He kept his distance from her but looked like he was ready to grab her in case she fell into the road like a rag doll. Meg was glad. Most guys would have taken advantage of her, but not Hero boy.

For some fun, she even flirted with him to see him blush ("Are you always this articulate?" she asked leaning into him as he babbled about something. His face was as red as her lipstick).

Belle would have accused her of liking Hercules if she had known about it so maybe it was good she hadn't been around. Meg didn't like to think about the fact she may be in love with the guy.

Meg swirled her glass of red wine around and sighed heavily. She was home alone since Belle was taking the late train back from her new job. Meg couldn't tell if Belle hated working for "The Beiste" or loved it.

Meg wondered if Belle even knew how she felt about her new job. Meg suspected that Belle liked it more than she realized, as Belle would come home exasperated, complaining about the mysterious Mr. Bieste and his tantrums until she was blue in the face. But at the end of it, Belle would smile and talk about her other co-workers like Lumiere and Cogsworth and how her potential new brother Chip would sometimes show up to visit his mother. And sometimes she'd even have a kind story to tell about Mr. Bieste.

A knock on the door distracted Meg from her thoughts. She debated about answering it out of laziness but the dogs had heard it and began to bark and yelp excitedly. The pounding on the door increased.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," she griped. She pulled herself out of her warm blanket and strode a few feet to the front door. She peeked to see who it was and was shocked to see Belle holding up a stranger.

Meg pulled the door open and the dogs tried to burst in behind her legs but she blocked them.

"Belle!" she exclaimed, her eyes darting between Belle and the strange man, whose body was facing the floor. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"Could you help, he's rather heavy," Belle grunted. Meg grabbed the man's other arms.

With some effort the girls pulled him inside. With a groan, Meg pushed the man onto the chair where she had just been sitting.

He was bleeding, but that wasn't the only thing that made her flip.

"Belle! Why is his face like that?" Meg demanded in a whisper, a little worried that she'd disturb him.

His face was covered in scar tissue. There was barely any millimeter of his face that wasn't covered in the enflamed red tissue. It was one of the grossest things Meg had ever seen and she had watched Hercules' coach Phil hit on an 18 year old girl. The only thing that seemed remotely normal were his closed eyes, but blood from his forehead was dripping down to them. She wondered if the rest of his body looked like that.

Belle who was stretching due to the amount of weight she had been carrying by herself, grimaced, "It's been like that since his accident."

Meg swiveled to face Belle, "This is your boss then?" Everyone in the area knew of Adam Bieste's accident, how he was practically cut up to pieces from the windshield and even burned from the fire that incinerated his car and destroyed any hopes of a normal life.

"Why the hell is he bleeding then?" Meg persisted in her questioning despite the shocking new developments. She was a reporter after all.

"Please, let's just call Dr. Merlin, he'll be able to fix him up!" Belle begged, reaching for her cell phone.

"Belle, he's probably at home with his charge, sleeping or something! We need to go to a hospital!"

"He could die by the time we get to the hospital! It's in the city, remember?!" Belle's face contorted and Meg backed off. The last time Belle had snapped liked this it had taken hours for her to calm down. Belle was not someone who angered easily, but once someone got her to that point, she or he was practically doomed. Plus, the last time Belle had gotten this angry it had been about the hospital. Mayor Frollo decided not to build another hospital in the boisterous suburb of Disney as it would be "wasting funds", despite the fact the developing town desperately needed one. Belle was not a pretty picture during that newspaper meeting. She cursed worse than any sailor. Hell, she cursed worse than _Meg._

Belle called Dr. Merlin, "I'm sorry to bother you this late, but I have an emergency at my house, could you please come by." She paused and waited for his response, "No, it's not Meg, it's a guest of mine, I'm worried he won't make it to the hospital alive."

Belle snapped her phone shut and sighed, "He's on his way. Arthur is coming with him. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, it's all right, he's a good kid," Meg stated. She felt awkward standing there while Belle rushed to the bathroom. She came back with a bowl of water and some hand towels.

Belle's hands shook as they washed away the blood on Bieste's face.

"They didn't only get him here, " she mumbled before attempting to take the man's shirt off. Meg was horrified to see burn marks and scar tissue as well as a few blue and purple bruises. There was also a shallow cut on his ribcage, where blood was seeping out.

"What happened?" Meg inquired, flabbergasted.

"We got into an argument at work, it was stupid and it was my fault but he exacerbated it by screaming and frightening me. So I ran off telling Lumiere I quit and I wished I had never come to the stupid place."

Meg pursed her lips, "Well, yeah –"

Belle ignored her, her eyes solely focused on washing away the blood off the man's abdomen, "I rushed to the monorail and bought my ticket, but Mr. Bieste caught up with me." Some of his blood trickled down the washcloth to her arm, Meg watched it fascinated but Belle didn't do anything.

"He tried to get me to talk to him, maybe he was going to apologize or something but I was hurt and scared and angry so I ran onto the monorail. He followed me in. Unfortunately we weren't alone."

"These awful men approached me as I sat by myself trying to ignore the looks Mr. Bieste gave me. Bieste had sat down on the other side of the car you see, when he realized I wasn't going to talk to him. But these terrible men were in there too. They were just doing the normal catcalling thing, and I sort of froze in my seat and I desperately wished I had a book to stare into. Instead, they came up right next to me and sat beside me and told me how they wanted to do all these awful things to me. I tried to get up and past them but they forced me back down."

"What happened next?" Meg asked in a whisper.

"He punched one of them in the back of the head," Belle said, not needing to explain who _he_ was, "and then tackled three others at once. In the chaos I tried to get away, but one of them grabbed my ankle. I kicked him in the face. He wasn't too happy about that. But before he could do anything Bieste grabbed him but because he did that the other guys started pummeling Bieste. One of them grabbed his knife and cut his face and his ribcage and was saying awful things. God it was terrible."

"How did you get out?"

"Well, two of the guys were knocked out cold because of Bieste so there were three left, holding him down, and other than crude remarks, they forgot about me. I grabbed a gun that was attached to one of the unconscious men and told them to get the hell away. Because they were distracted by me, Bieste punched one of them in the gut and elbowed the other in the face, and the last guy was too afraid to do anything because I had a gun in his face. He ran off to one of the other cars through the little doors that are...," Belle exhaled as if she was struggling to speak, "attached to each car."

Meg reached for Belle's hand, but Belle didn't see it, she was too focused on cleaning the wounds, "Although I was all right, he had taken so many hits that by the time we reached the next station, I was worried he was going to die. But Disney was the next one and we got off leaving the unconscious guys in the car, hopefully for the police to find."

"Should I get Mulan down here then?" Meg asked, lightly touching Belle's shoulder.

Belle nodded, but she didn't seem to notice Meg's hand on her shoulder, "Her or Phoebus or Shang."

Meg got up from the ground and was about to call Phoebus when a knock on the door interrupted. She opened it to find Dr. Merlin.

"Ah, is this the fellow then?" he asked, his mouth set in a grim line.

Meg nodded and let him and the teenage Arthur in, who stared at the ground sheepishly.

"The dogs are in the kitchen hiding if you want to play with them," Meg told him with a smile.

He nervously bobbed his blonde head and forth. Arthur stuffed his hands in his pockets as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'm going to call Phoebus now if that's all right with you Doc."

The old, whiskered man gave her a hand wave as if to say it was fine with him. Belle watched as he got his medical bag out, biting her lip.

Meg called Phoebus and he got there almost immediately. She was grateful Esmerelda hadn't followed him to their house; Meg was still a bit sore about not getting the Rapunzel article, as petty as it was in a time like this. He swept in with a smile and a butt-load of questions for Belle that she answered, biting her lips and nails less and less the more questions he asked.

Belle and Phoebus had always gotten along, they had been neighbors growing up and he often understood how she felt better than most of the other kids around their area. Belle always, half-jokingly, called him her only brother, and as Meg watched, she could see why she said that. Belle's shoulder tension eased and she looked grateful to have her old friend there.

However, Meg's tension was growing by the second. It was hard to just sit there, watching everyone help, while she did nothing. In her head, she wondered if she could make a story out of this, and then felt immensely guilty for even considering the idea.

"Belle, I'm going to go for a walk," Meg stated as a way of asking permission. Belle looked up, her big hazel eyes looking tired and said, "That's fine, just be careful."

Meg nodded without really thinking about what Belle said and swiftly went outside into the chilly, summer night.

How could Belle be so calm about this? Meg shuddered; she didn't want to think about what could've happened to her friend. She paced down the street, glancing into the dark, wondering if something like that would happen to her now, in a cruel taste of irony.

This is why Meg jumped about a foot when Hercules appeared.

"Oh hey Meg," he exclaimed. Herc was in shorts and a t-shirt and was bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. Even in the little light that was given off by the dim streetlights, Meg could spot the sweat on his face.

"Evenin' Herc," she postured. Maybe he wouldn't notice how on edge she was.

He stopped bouncing, "Are you ok?"

Meg tried to manage a sardonic smile, "Oh Herc, of course I am. You know me…" she trailed off.

"Meg, you know-"

"I do know a lot of things yes," she said, still trying to smile.

He was getting closer. Meg could see his blue eyes softening, "You know you can tell me anything," he murmured so quietly that Meg had to lean to hear.

Her smile froze as her gaze wandered his face. He hesitated but picked up her hand. His hand was marked with calluses from the weights he carried. Meg wanted him to let go because she enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his much more than she should.

"Hercules, I got to go back-"

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in eager anticipation.

She stole her hand back and crossed her arms, "Sure, that'd be fine Wonder-boy."

He didn't seem to notice her rigid body language, but he kept silent as they walked the short distance back to her house.

Meg saw that Dr. Merlin's and Phoebus' cars were still parked on the side of the road.

Hercules noticed too, "Why is there a police car out here?"

"Ah, well, that's an interesting story that I'd rather tell you-"

"Later, right?" he answered with a cute smile.

"Yeah, if you don't mind that Herc, I just rather not go into the details at the moment. You know how it is with girls like me." She punched him lightly in the shoulder and winced. It hurt her more than it would ever hurt him.

His smile melted her pain away, "There are no girls like you, Meg."

"Sure there are, us sarcastic wannabes, we're everywhere. We make fun of everything."

He shook his head and laughed a little, "No, Meg, trust me, I've never met anyone like you in my life."

"You say that like it's a good thing," she noted.

She closed her eyes when he leaned in, not sure what she was hoping for. Herc whispered, his breath hot on her ear, "It is."

She opened them right as he kissed her on the cheek, again, and smiled at him, touching her cheek and praying that she wasn't blushing.

"Well, Herc, until next time," she said, with a salute instead of a wave.

He saluted back, his eyes dancing, "Until next time, Meg." He walked away, but turned around to see if she was still watching.

The worst part of it was that she was watching him. She couldn't see him, in the dark anymore, but she knew he was smiling. Because that's what Wonder-boy did, he smiled and made girls' knees weak.

Meg's knees were trembling.

She was in big trouble, trouble that was bigger than Hercules' muscles. What in the name of sanity was she going to do?

* * *

(A/N) If you can't tell I had them attacked by assholes instead of by wolves. I figured it was a bit more realistic in this day and age, unfortunately.

I was a day late in posting it because I was debating about posting it right before Christmas and right after the violent shootings here in the states. Although this isn't gun violence, it's still violence and I know a lot of people are affected by terrible things like this in real life, which is why I gave the trigger warning.

I'm going to post a nicer chapter on Christmas Day (if I have time! :D) that focuses on a never before seen character in this story, so please review and guess who it is! :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Main Street USA**

**_Chapter 12_**

Quasimodo hated himself.

There wasn't much to like, in his opinion. He was monstrous and ugly, more horrifying to look at than the infamously scarred Mr. Bieste. He was a hunchback in a time where a hunched back could be fixed through surgery, he was terrible at making conversation, and he was just not very good at life.

Esmerelda and Phoebus tried to help Quasi ingratiate himself with the people around Disney, but Quasi, out of habit, avoided human interaction. It didn't help that men like Gaston actively made fun of him nor did it help that his foster-father was still the mayor of this hapless town. Quasi still had nightmares about Frollo leering down at him, informing him that the only reason that he's letting him wander free is because he knew that Quasi would fail in his quest for happiness. But the nightmares were much more welcome than the dreams of Frollo accepting him for how he was, because Quasi desperately wished those dreams were true. That Frollo really did care about him, that his cruel methods of child rearing were to show love, not to show power. But, Quasi knew that it wasn't true. Esmerelda showed him that much.

The only time he felt comfortable around people who weren't Esmerelda or Phoebus was when he was in church.

To many people, a place of worship is only in a town for a few reasons; for weddings, for funerals, and for naptime on the day of the Sabbath (whatever day that may be for that particular religion). But for Quasi, going to Church was the only way he could be a part of the community without being mocked.

Plus, Frollo did instill quite a sense of faith in Quasi. That may have been the only good thing Frollo ever did for Quasimodo.

He shifted his weight. The wooden seats in the church were very uncomfortable. He wondered why they weren't cushioned.

There weren't many other people in the church. Quasi thought he spotted one of the Tremaine girls who was probably praying to get her name out of the gossip rags. Ever since Ella got engaged to that prince, the press had been preying on the Tremaine family. Quasi did feel a little sorry for them, but only a little. The Tremaine's weren't exactly the nicest family in town; in fact they were quite the opposite.

He felt safe behind these colorful windows and parapets of stone. Even when bullies like Gaston showed up in church, they generally ignored Quasi, looking uncomfortable under the gazes of saints. Quasi wondered if they ever felt quiet guilt when they were in here, if they ever remembered that they were supposed to perform good in this world instead of evil. In particular, Quasi wondered if Frollo felt guilt when he entered here for Mass.

That was the only time he ever saw his foster-father now. Frollo would sit behind wherever Quasi was and Quasi could feel Frollo's impenetrable gaze on the back of his head. And so Quasi prayed even harder than before, prayers that went unanswered because Frollo was still staring at him.

Esmerelda started to go with him after he idly mentioned it to her. She usually dragged Phoebus along with her and the three of them sat together. Frollo stared at the back of her neck more than Quasi's after that.

Quasi didn't really understand why it made him so uncomfortable. He knew the reason for Frollo's staring, Frollo thought people of Esmeralda's heritage were vermin and ant-like. But sometimes it felt _more_ than that and Quasi didn't know why.

Which is why he convinced his friends not to bother going on Sundays. He started to skip the actual Mass and, instead, just hid in the church during the workweek.

"You know, you should think about the priesthood, how often you're here."

Quasi looked up and saw Friar Tuck staring at him.

"No," he stammered, "I don't think I'd fit in there."

Friar Tuck smiled benignly, and patted Quasi's hand, "Well then, how about becoming a friar like myself?"

Quasi eyed the Friar's dark robes and shook his head, "No I don't think a life like that would suit me."

"Monkhood then?"

"I- I-" Quasi stuttered.

The Friar's laugh boomed over the church causing several people to stare at them. Quasimodo shrunk in his seat. Laughter didn't seem appropriate in a church. Frollo would have never approved of such a thing.

"I'm just teasing you lad, I'm glad you're devoted to prayer. Better than most of the lot around here," he said, glancing at the redheaded Tremaine girl who had a cell phone stuck in the Gospel that she was pretending to read. Friar Tuck sighed heavily.

Quasi felt sorry for the rotund man.

"The archdeacon misses seeing you on Sundays, you know," Friar Tuck said, clucking his tongue against his teeth.

"It's not my fault," Quasi protested.

The friar absently patted Quasi on his shoulders, "I know, I know, Mayor Frollo makes you uncomfortable. We know the situation. He hides his true self well, except when he's in here." Friar Tuck sighed again.

"Oh." Quasimodo suspected there was a story there, but the stout friar didn't continue the thought.

"Just to let you know, we are considering having more than one mass on Sundays, so we could let you know which Mass Mayor Frollo attends so you can attend the other one. You shouldn't miss out on the Eucharist just because of him!"

Quasi nodded and slowly got up before he was handed a brochure about why the Catholic Church was the best church ever.

"Well, Esmerelda is meeting me for lunch, so I have to get going-"

"Ah, well tell her hello for me, she's such a nice girl. Did you know she volunteers with my order to provide for the poor as often as she can? She's not even Catholic and she does more than most Catholics. She's a wonderful person," the friar smiled. Quasi smiled at Friar Tuck's description of Esmerelda. It was very accurate. She always did more for the world than the world ever did for her.

She was the best person Quasi had ever met. It was no wonder that Quasi was starry-eyed around her the first time they met. But they would have been ill suited to each other, he acknowledged while waving goodbye to Friar Tuck. Phoebus and her were, well, perfect for each other, as much as Quasi would have hated to admit it a year ago.

He reached _Tiana's Place_ within a few minutes.

"Oh hi, Quasi," a hurried Tiana said, as she grabbed a menu, "Esmerelda's this way," Tiana jerked her head towards the right of the reformed sugar mill.

"You haven't been able to hire any new staff yet?" he asked, looking around the empty restaurant.

Tiana's scowl marred her normally pretty face, "No, I think Frollo and his lot have something to do with it. All underground, of course. You know how he is with people who aren't white. Other than that slimy Jafar character, I mean. I'm going to have to hire teenagers soon if I can't get a proper staff."

"Well, have any teenagers offered their services?"

Tiana sighed, "Actually, the missing Rapunzel girl did. I actually decided to hell with it, and I hired her. She's very sweet and I think she'll do well as a hostess. She starts next week if you want to meet her . . . I just need more than me and a few coworkers around here. This place is big and I want it to be booming and fun."

There was a ringing of a bell that signaled the front door opening and Tiana looked expectantly past Quasi with a forced smile, but it quickly disappeared.

"What do you want?"

"Hello Tiana!" a ridiculously handsome young man, with caramel skin, brown eyes, and a VERY strong European accent, popped behind Quasi, "I just saw your Help Wanted sign and so I assumed you needed my help-"

"Not interested," she stated curtly, "C'mon Quasi, I'll lead you to your table,"

"But, I can do that," the man attempted to take the menu away from Tiana but she dodged him.

"Naveen, would you just go?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

As the man opened his mouth to argue, Quasi looked to the right and spotted Esmerelda's dark hair and sighed with relief.

"I'll just head over-" Quasi said, but neither Naveen nor Tiana seemed to hear him. They were too busy bickering.

"Quasi!" Esmerelda jumped up and hugged him when he arrived at the table. Quasi hugged her back, grateful for some type of physical interaction. While Quasi didn't like Esmerelda any more, he still appreciated the small touches that she gave him, that let him know that she didn't see him as something scary and foreign.

It was sometimes the only reason he could sleep at night, remembering that he did actually have friends. Even if that sleep was punctured by nightmares of his past, it was nice to remember that he wasn't a monster to everyone.

"I ordered us some beignets, so those should be here soon, I wasn't sure what you'd like to eat though," Esmerelda spoke. She sipped delicately from a glass of water as she waited for him to respond.

"Well, um, I've never ordered lunch here before." Quasi's eyes darted to the menu in front of him. There were a lot of southern dishes, but the only thing he really recognized was Tiana's Specialty Gumbo.

As if reading his mind, Esmerelda said, "Try the Gumbo, it's delicious!"

Quasi nodded, vaguely remembering Tiana talking about how much she loved gumbo during one of his rare trips to the supermarket. They had run into each other in the fresh fruits and vegetables section. Tiana had been flushed from excitement, as it was the day she bought the restaurant lease. Her friend Charlotte was beside her, almost giddy with enthusiasm for her best friend's success. Quasi liked the two of them a lot. Although Charlotte was one of the wealthier women in Disney, she still befriended a poor, hardworking girl, and neither of them begrudged one another for it. Quasi wished he was that good of a person, but he wasn't.

He hated that he didn't have a job, he hated that he was dependent on his friends' charity, and he especially hated that it didn't even bother his friends.

"Quasi, are you even listening to me?" Quasi peeked up at Esmerelda, whose eyebrows were raised almost to the top of her head.

"Um, no, sorry," he said, "got a bit lost in my thoughts."

She scrutinized his face, like she was his mother trying to trap him in a lie. Quasi attempted to look as innocent as possible, although he wasn't exactly sure what lie she was looking for. She schooled her own face in return, and took another sip of water before speaking again, "So Quasi, I was thinking, you do all that handcrafting, would you want to do the figurines for the annual 'Disney Day of Celebration'?"

Quasi was about to take a sip of water, but he dropped it. As he grabbed a napkin and patted his lap dry, Esmerelda tried not to smirk.

"Should I take that as a yes then?" she asked while handing over another napkin.

"Um, um, um," he blustered, "I think so? What would the figurines entail? And wait-" he said, examining her carefully, "when have you been able to hire people for the annual town festival?"

"Ever since I signed up to be on the council and actually showed up to the meetings. You wouldn't believe how many people are supposed to show up and don't. Frollo was so incensed when he realized I was one of the only people there to help organize the meetings."

"He didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"Nothing more than his usual racist grumblings that he assumed I wouldn't hear," Esmerelda smiled, "Don't worry Quasi, he's not even the worst person in those meetings, and he shows up only at the important ones."

Quasi couldn't imagine a worse person other than his former foster parent. He winced at the twinge of suppressed guilt. It was hard for him to remember that Frollo was a terrible person sometimes, although he wasn't sure why. Frollo had never been kind to him. Not even once.

"So would you?"

"Um, would you send me the information about the –" but Esmerelda pulled out a manila folder and handed it to him, her green eyes glowing in delight.

"Here, I hope you'll tell me soon. Otherwise we're going to have to hire Geppetto, and he costs more than you," she winked.

"But he is better than me," Quasi mumbled as he opened the file.

"Actually, I was kidding because we've hired him too. This is really a three-man job, there's a lot of stuff to make in a short amount of time. We're even thinking about outsourcing to my friend Belle's father who lives farther down, but she says that he's busy with one of his inventions so-" Esmerelda shrugged, "We're still trying to think of someone else."

"Now that you two seem to be slowing down your business jibber-jabber, maybe I can get you some food," Tiana slid a plate of beignets onto their table with a forced smile.

"I bet that Naveen guy was bothering you again. I bet he bothered you so badly, you forgot about us," Esmerelda smiled cheekily before stuffing her mouth with a beignet.

Tiana's left eye twitched, "I hate to admit it but you're right. He won't leave me alone."

"Maybe you should just hire him," Quasi suggested, grabbing a beignet before Tiana could steal them away after making such a ludicrous suggestion.

Her eye twitched again, "I already did."

Esmerelda laughed but then immediately started coughing due to the beignet entrapped in her mouth. Quasi hid his smile by quickly eating his beignet.

"Yeah, I know," Tiana rubbed her head, "It's a nightmare." She closed her eyes for a moment and Quasi felt a little bad for her. She was always working so hard and she never relaxed. No staff in a restaurant as large as this would just make those qualities even _worse._

She opened them up and smiled, "But it doesn't matter now, what would you two like to have for lunch?"

"Gumbo," said Esmerelda, "and lots of it."

* * *

(A/N) Friar Tuck is from Disney's **_Robin Hood_** if anyone didn't know. He's fantastic in it.

This chapter took me a while to write, but I absolutely loved writing it. Hunchback of Notre Dame is one of my favorite Disney movies and I feel like many people don't appreciate the film, which is unfortunate.

In terms of the faith mentioned in here, since I'm trying to keep to the film I had Quasi be a Catholic, and since it's obvious in the film that Esmerelda is at the very least very spiritual, I tried to address that in a way that wouldn't bother people because I know (based on the traffic stats on the stoy) that a lot of people from all over the world read this story, which means that there are many people with different faiths and different views on religion reading it.

I hope I didn't offend anyone because that's not my aim at all. I'm just trying to add depth to the characters who already have an established/canon faith.

Also, on a more humorous note, the hard wooden seats that Quasi sits on in the church are based on the ones I have to sit on when I go to church. I had the dubious honor of sitting on them on Christmas Day and, boy, do those seats hurt your butt. Ouch.


	14. Chapter 13

**Main Street U.S.A._  
_**

**_Chapter 13_**

Briar Rose really liked Phillip.

Really, really, really liked Phillip.

She assumed he felt the same rush of affection for her, by his shy glances and mischievous grins. And by the way his eyes would steal into hers as she drank him in. She felt like a romantic heroine around him. She…

Well, to be honest, she felt like herself. She didn't feel like she was trying to please her mother and father, whom she still was quite uneasy around, or that she was hiding her feelings like she did from her sweet aunts who loved her more than words could describe.

She felt like Briar and Aurora, instead of two separate people; she felt like she was whole around Phillip as stupid and cliché as it was.

So when he held her hand to help her down from a ladder as they decorated her room (with the bedroom door open as her 'mother' ordered), Briar knew she had to say something to him soon. His smile was something she wanted to see every day of her life.

And she knew she was young and inexperienced but…

"Briar, you ok?" Phillip asked. His hand was on the small of her back and he steadied her as she dropped her foot off the ladder.

She smiled, but internally she was rejoicing about how close their noses were to one another. Her height turned out to be a very good thing with Phillip.

"Um, yes, I think," she said, trying not to be awkward. He peered into her eyes as if looking for another answer. But he shrugged as he let her go and backed off.

"Kids! Come down and eat!" Leah, her mother, called from downstairs.

Phillip waggled his eyebrows at Briar, "Should we let her know we aren't exactly kids anymore?"

"No, it'll break her heart," Briar laughed but internally winced. It probably would break her mother's heart to realize that her only daughter really was grown up. She wondered if that was why Leah attempted to make awkward idle conversation with her.

Briar wondered if the other girl in Disney who hadn't seen her family in ages was having the same issue as she was. Maybe they should set up a support group, she thought wryly as she followed Phillip down the carpeted staircase.

Phillip knew a little of her situation, but not much.

His family was close friends with her family so they knew details. But they were the sparsest details possible. She was hoping to glean some better information from an outside source, at first, when he realized that she was Briar Rose known better as Aurora. But it didn't work out like that. Phillip didn't know much more than she did. So instead of discussing her _situation_, they kept up the handholding and flirtation. It never went beyond that, which made Briar both grateful and incredibly frustrated with both herself and Phillip.

Because she really liked him, much more than she had ever liked _anyone_.

"Aurora," her mother said. Briar resisted the urge to grind her teeth and smiled instead.

"Yes, mother?" she asked, trying to sound as kind as possible, for both Leah's and Phillip's sake. She didn't like being mean, especially to her mother and ESPECIALLY in front of the boy she liked.

"Would you get the door? The doorbell has been ringing since you two made your way down."

Briar smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment. She hadn't actually noticed the doorbell ringing, she was too busy staring at Phillip's shoulders. She nodded and made her way to the front door.

A quick glance through the peephole showed the King's plus one Eugene Fitzherbert who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"I was joking about the support group," she groaned to herself before pasting a big smile on her face and opening the door.

"Hello," Briar said, "What can I do for you?"

"Your mother invited us for dinner," said Mrs. King, her green eyes twinkling. Briar noted that Rapunzel and Mrs. King looked as alike as herself and Leah.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel!" said the short girl on the right side of Mrs. King, her eyes wide and bright and Briar felt like she was looking at a three year old rather than an 18 year old.

But the way Mr. Fitzherbert was looking at her reminded Briar that Rapunzel wasn't three. And that she had an actual boyfriend. Unlike Briar who just had a boy friend.

"Hi, I'm Briar, come in all of you, we can do introductions over dinner," Briar said, completely in hostess mode. She had watched her Aunts bumble over this mode more times than she could count. It made it easy to understand how to do it right.

"Wow your house is so much fancier than ours!" Rapunzel beamed.

And it was fancy with its ornate marble columns and large windows that let in a lot of natural light. The carpet was bleach white (which is why Briar was never allowed to eat outside the kitchen or dining room, much to her chagrin). There was lots of medieval art that made Briar shiver with trepidation when she walked to the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

Briar held in a laugh as Mrs. King lightly, and affectionately, patted Rapunzel on the shoulder.

"It's a compliment! It's very pretty," Rapunzel declared.

"C'mon Blondie," Eugene said, "Let's go get you some dinner. She doesn't talk as much with food in her mouth," he stage-whispered.

"I heard that Eugene!"

He shrugged and smiled as Rapunzel pulled him towards the kitchen. Briar vaguely wondered why he called Rapunzel blondie when it was clear as day that Briar had her mother's brown hair. She speculated that it was one of those opposite nicknames, like Little John, a friend of Phillip's, who was actually quite big.

"Dinner smells delicious!" Mr. King said as he followed his daughter into the kitchen.

"My father worked hard on it," Briar stated. At the elder Kings' encouraging looks, Briar continued, "He cooked roast lamb with mashed potatoes and green beans."

"That sounds wonderful," Mrs. King said, before pulling at her husband's shirt, "We should go find Leah and Stephan."

"I think she's in the family room, I can show you where that is-"

"No, don't worry we know where it is," Mrs. King smiled, "You should join the other kids in the dining room."

At Mrs. King's behest, she bolted to the dining room by entering the left doorway.

"Oh, are you Briar's boyfriend?"

Briar immediately turned to where Rapunzel was. Rapunzel and Eugene were standing next to Phillip who was placing her mother's white napkins on the stained dining room table. Phillip saw that Briar entered the room. Without Eugene or Rapunzel noticing, Phillip managed to catch Briar's eye and winked. It didn't help Briar's apprehension. In fact, it increased it.

"Not officially," he smiled at Rapunzel while diving around her to place another napkin on the kitchen table.

Briar felt red coming from her feet and accelerating to the tippity-top of her head.

"Oh!" Rapunzel said, her smile reminding Briar of a child catching their parents in a lie, "So you're-" she waggled her eyebrows, "an unofficial couple."

"I don't know. Briar, are we?" Phillip asked, waggling his own eyebrows.

Eugene and Rapunzel turned but they didn't seem embarrassed that they had been caught gossiping about her. In fact, Rapunzel looked even more eager to know the answer.

"Um" was the only word Briar could manage to get out, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

But for once her mother's interruptions came at a pertinent time, "Dinner is here and ready!" Leah called, bursting in behind Briar. Briar's father and the two King's followed Leah into the room. They all quickly grabbed chairs and sat down.

Briar was sluggish after the embarrassing questioning of her relationship, so when she was forced to sit down across from Phillip, who was smiling at her a bit too eagerly, and between Rapunzel and Briar's father Stephen, well, there was only so much awkwardness Briar could take.

But she kept quiet, trying to simmer down the discomfiture that was swallowing her whole, as the table exchanged polite compliments about the cooking and the house and the children.

Everything would have been ok if Rapunzel hadn't kept pulling on Briar's shoulder and whispering, "So?" every time the parents' attention was away from the younger generation. Briar always caught Phillip trying to stretch his neck so he could hear her answer as well, since he, apparently, shared the quality of shamelessness with Rapunzel. In response to her staring back at him, he would start eating immediately, and Briar would swear that he practically winked at her.

Rapunzel, after incessant prodding, eventually stopped when she noticed Briar seemed to be during the color of egg whites. Briar knew that the other girl probably felt bad, the way she was twisting her short hair around and around, but Briar still felt ill at ease and slightly annoyed with Rapunzel.

But she was mostly annoyed at herself. Because she didn't know what their relationship was, she knew that she loved Phillip . . .

Briar took a sip of water as she savored the idea of loving him. Phillip grinned at her across the table as he took a sip of water too and she knew she wasn't exaggerating. She really did love him. And maybe, she thought as she watched him talk to Eugene, he loved her too.

The dinner ended not long after Briar's internal revelation and with a promise of another one just like it, but at the King's, Rapunzel and her family began their goodbyes. Rapunzel hugged Briar and whispered an apology in Briar's ear. The shorter girl obviously felt awful about the gossip and prodding, and Briar had a feeling that the two of them really could be friends and told Rapunzel as much. Briar was rewarded with an exuberant smile and another enthusiastic hug while the parents small talked and their respective boys looked on, amused at the display.

With smiles and waves, the King's left the Perrault's.

"They are such a nice family," Briar's mother said as she sat down on the couch. Her father nodded, rubbing his hand over his dark beard thoughtfully, "It's quite a shame that we don't get together more often. But," he said, shooting a grin at Phillip, "I suppose we hang around your family too much to hang out around other families."

Phillip laughed, "Well, I'm still here so you haven't branched out too much, Mr. Perrault."

Briar had never seen such a twinkle in her father's yes, "That's quite true, young man." But it disappeared quite suddenly, "Say shouldn't you be at your own house right now, eating your family's food."

"Probably. I was going to leave soon before it gets too dark. I walked here," Phillip shrugged.

"Can I walk with you? I didn't get a chance to go on a walk today," Briar said. She knew this was her one chance to talk to him privately. To see if he really did feel the same as her, and even though she was terrified to her core, she was also, well, really excited.

"If it's ok with your Mom and Dad," Phillip smiled. When Phillip smiled, it seemed like the whole world wanted to bow at his feet, he got discounts at grocery stores, was able to talk his way out of tickets and he could even charm her parents.

"I think that sounds fine, but if it's dark by the time you get to Phillip's just wait there, we'll come get you."

Briar attempted to smile at her parents but it was difficult. She was 18; she could walk to and from a friend's house by herself.

"Let's go, Briar, before they change their minds," Phillip mock-whispered and her parents laughed.

Briar had to resist running out the door, and tried to keep her breathing steady as she followed Phillip outside.

The summer sun still hung high in the evening sky, the birds were chirping, and everything was set perfectly for her confession.

But before she could find the courage to open her mouth, Phillip beat her to the punch.

"I know you're upset because of Rapunzel's questioning," he said as they walked side-by-side, "can you explain why?"

Briar spluttered, "Um-I-uh-"

"See, your face turned that same beautiful shade of pastel pink when she was asking those questions," he pointed out with a disarming smile.

"I just-" Briar took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "I just didn't know the answer, I guess."

With a long step Phillip placed himself in front of Briar's walking path, and she was face to face with him and his beautiful brown eyes.

"Briar, I really like you and I was hoping that you like me too," he said in a hushed voice so none of the children playing nearby could hear. Briar spotted her neighbor Pinnochio and his group of friends listening to some redheaded boy, far behind Phillip's shoulder as she attempted to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"I do like you, Phillip," she said, dropping her gaze to her feet, "but I was scared to say anything."

"Why?" he asked, his voice back to its normal volume.

"Well, I have such strong feelings for you and we haven't known each other for that long-"

He interrupted, his hand grabbing her shoulder, "I feel as if we've known each other our entire lives, as cheesy as that sounds. I even feel like we've met in our dreams."

Briar laughed a little but was stopped by his kiss.

She could hear the kids catcalling, laughing, and hissing with disgust in the yard behind Phillip but she didn't care. Those boys would grow up and know what it felt like to be in love some day, and now she finally had an answer to Rapunzel's question.

Briar was dating Phillip and everything was turning out better than she could ever dream.


	15. Chapter 14

**Main Street USA**

_**Chapter 14**_

All the neighbors knew Wendy Darling as a sweet but peculiar girl who often was more nostalgic about her childhood than most adults... even the ones who happened to be going through midlife crises. She was a storyteller, a sister, and a smart girl too, which often confused the grownups around her. Surely, a girl like that would want to grow up, they would think to themselves when they saw her. Alas, Wendy wasn't a girl who dreamed of growing older, much to the dismay of the adults in her life, she was a girl who dreamed of time standing still.

But what Wendy was more than anything else in the entire world, was a girl who was in love with a boy who often forgot that she was a girl.

"Oh, hi ya there, Wendy," Peter waved as she came barreling towards him. He didn't flinch; instead, he continued to lean on the sycamore tree that housed the Lost Boys. This was how Wendy always greeted him, she was usually quite late for the Lost Boys gatherings.

Wendy knew how lucky she was to even be invited to these meet-ups, as she was in fact, the only girl allowed in. Except for Tinker Bell, of course, but Wendy didn't like to think about the older girl. She didn't really think a teenager should actually be allowed in but it wasn't for her to say. That was Peter's decision alone.

"I'm so sorry I'm late again, my mother volunteered me to water the Charming's plants while they're on their anniversary cruise, I'm so sorry Peter!"

Peter looked thoughtful, "They're the really old couple who've been married forever right? They're super wrinkly and stuff?"

Wendy privately thought that Mr. and Mrs. Charming were one of the nicest couples she ever met, they even sang lovely duets together at church, but she nodded exuberantly at Peter's words.

Rule number one about dealing with Peter Pan: he was always right. (Except when he was so spectacularly wrong that Wendy just had to say something. This happened more often that one would think.)

He smiled, showing all his teeth and chirped, "I thought so!"

Wendy was always surprised to notice that there were a few baby teeth in his mouth despite the fact they were the same age. She quickly threw that thought out, "Is everyone waiting for us in the tree house?"

"Yeah, the boys want to hear one of your stories, so they asked me to wait for you. But I'm also waiting for Tinker Bell."

"Are Michael and John up there?" she asked, as she slipped her foot onto the rope ladder than hung off the branch.

Peter shrugged and Wendy felt a wave of irritation come over her.

Rule number two about dealing with Peter Pan: never take anything personally.

But this was one rule Wendy violated quite often. She placed her other foot on the ladder, "My brothers, Peter, are my brothers up there?"

Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "How should I know? They're your brothers."

At least this time he remembered they were her brothers, Wendy thought, but felt immediately guilty for doing so. Peter was wonderful and she shouldn't think such mean thoughts.

But, he was a _little _forgetful.

She clambered up the rest of the ladder without an incident and was gratified to see her brothers were, in fact, present. Michael and John were wearing the Native American headdresses that they got when Peter's Native American friend Tiger Lily invited them over to her reservation. It was a bit frightening because of how different it was at first, but they were all soon excited to meet and learn about a different culture. Especially since Tiger Lily's great-grandparents knew how it was like before they lived on a reservation. Wendy was fascinated by their stories and spent a lot of time researching Native American life after their little field trip. However, the only thing Wendy felt by the end of the trip was jealousy. Peter paid way too much attention to Tiger Lily! But that still didn't stop Wendy from renting three different books on the history of Native Americans.

But it was strange how all the boys were wearing the different gifts they got from Tiger Lily's family.

"Am I missing something?" Wendy asked with a smile.

"Oh hi Wendy!" the boys greeted her with a nod of their heads. Then they went straight back to talking about whatever boys talked about. She noticed Pinocchio and Slightly having a burping contest in the corner of the tree fort and shook her head at them. She supposed she wasn't missing anything at all.

Wendy did love her Lost Boys (as they were just as much hers as they were Peter's and not even the never-wrong Peter could contest that), but sometimes they were such . . . well, boys.

Mowgli, who was the only boy in the group who was the same age as Wendy and Peter, pulled on her arm, "Hey, Wendy, did you finish the summer reading book yet?" Mowgli was a really nice boy who was an Indian in the proper sense, as in India the country, not in the way Peter sometimes used it to mean Native Americans. Wendy's mother would never let Wendy say something so politically incorrect, but neither Wendy nor Mowgli said anything to Peter. Some things weren't worth the effort. And arguing with Peter Pan was one of those things.

"Um, I've read about half of Howl's Moving Castle," Wendy replied, "Why?"

Mowgli wrinkled his nose, "Oh, you read that book? I thought you would pick whatever Peter picked, like I did."

Wendy mimicked Mowgli and wrinkled her nose too. Peter was perfection in everything he did, except for school, "Why would I do that?"

"Because he's our Leader of course!"

Wendy resisted rolling her eyes, "What did you pick then?"

"Robin Hood!" Mowgli smiled but it dimmed, "But it's a lot harder than either of us thought."

"Well, Mowgli, it was written in the 1800s," Wendy nodded, placing her finger on her chin, trying to imitate the thoughtful look her Mother had when giving her Father advice, "you could switch books, you know."

"But then I'd have to read a whole other book!" Mowgli complained.

"Suit yourself!" Wendy shrugged. Before Mowgli could retort, Peter climbed up into the tree house, followed by a certain petite, blonde teenager, who was better known as Tinker Bell.

Wendy did not like Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell did not like Wendy. Wendy knew for certain that Tink was in love with Peter, despite their small age difference. Tink knew Wendy loved Peter, despite their huge maturity difference.

Peter knew none of this and assumed everyone was the best of friends. Tink and Wendy preferred it this way.

"Hullo, Wendy," Tinker Bell chimed. With a delicate, teenage hand, she wiped her beautiful, blonde, pixie hair out of her face.

There are no words to describe how much these two girls hated each other.

"Hello Tink," Wendy forced a smile on her face.

Peter noticed nothing amiss.

"Hey, Wendy, have you got any new stories for us?" he asked, plopping himself down on the only seat in the tree fort, a ragged purple bean bag, that always looked like it was ready to explode.

Wendy hesitated and Tinker Bell pounced, "Yes, do you Wendy?" she mocked.

None of the boys noticed the tone and instead looked at Wendy eagerly.

Wendy preened, "Well, actually, I do. Have you ever heard of the Swan Princess?"

"No, does she live in Disney?" Pinocchio asked.

A few of the boys laughed and Wendy heard John say, "No, she's not a real person!"

"Oh," Pinocchio sheepishly replied.

Wendy sat down and scooted so that she was next to Peter's beanbag. She could feel his eyes on her and she brushed her hair out of her face so she could see a bit more of him.

"So, start already," Tinker Bell scowled, tousling her blonde hair, so Peter would look at her. But he only gazed at her for a moment before looking back at Wendy.

Wendy rolled her eyes automatically, but Tinker Bell didn't notice. She was busy trying to catch Peter's eye again. Wendy cleared her throat and began, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Odette-"

"Sounds like a stupid name to me," Nibs interrupted from his seat on the floor.

"Nibs, your name is Nibs," Peter pointed out.

"Touché."

Wendy smiled. She was used to the interruptions. She continued to tell the tale, relishing every moment a boy's eyes widened from surprise or excitement, and more and more of the boys decided to ask a question. Sometimes it was pertinent ("So she was actually forced to be a swan at night? That wasn't a metaphor?), other times it was not ("Peter, can I go get something to eat, I'm hungry!"), but she still loved every minute of it.

She loved being what was practically a mother to these boys. A lot of them didn't have mothers (Pinocchio) or didn't have very good ones (Peter), so it was nice to fulfill some maternal role in their lives. It made Wendy feel special and worthwhile, even when Tinker Bell was glowering at her. Scratch that – especially when Tinker Bell was glowering at her.

And every glare was worth it for the applause at the end of a story.

"You should be a professional storyteller Wendy!" Pinocchio informed her.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's a real job anymore, but it's a nice thought, Pinocchio."

"What do we do now, Peter?" Slightly demanded.

Peter popped off of his beanbag with a bang. Wendy rubbed her elbow where he kicked it and winced. Peter didn't notice. Instead, he pointed to the wooden ceiling of the tree house and shouted, "Let's go to the zoo! It's free on Tuesdays during the summer!"

A cheer rose amongst the boys and Wendy tried not to cringe. It wasn't that she disliked the zoo; it was more the fact that the zoo didn't seem to like her much. The last time she was there she could have sworn the exotic fish were waiting for her to be pushed in, they almost reminded her of the classical versions of mermaids. Plus, Tinker Bell seemed to purposefully try and get in Wendy's way at the zoo. Wendy didn't like snakes very much, yet Tinker Bell demanded they see the reptile exhibit every time. The only reason Wendy could even stand the idea of it was, well, Peter liked the zoo. Well, that and the fact there were beautiful lions in the zoo that got to live in a wonderful preserved area that the locals called _Pride Rock_. Lions were so cool.

But before she knew it, there was a gaggle of prepubescent (and a few pubescent) school children in front of the zoo entrance. The light of the sun reflected off the sign and into their eyes but the boys didn't seem to notice, or if they did, they didn't care. All they could see were promises of wild animals.

Wendy stole a look at Tinker Bell, who caught it, and smiled a bit evilly. Wendy could have sworn horns grew out of Tinker Bell's head that moment, and she couldn't help but gulp in response.

Her worst fears were confirmed when Peter said, "Let's go to the Reptile House first!"

The boys, including John and Michael, charged to the path on the right, where the reptile house lay in wait. Tinker Bell followed, sauntering a bit, so that Peter, who was sticking to Wendy like a band-aid, would notice. To Wendy's relief, he didn't see Tinker Bell swaying her hips.

"Aren't you coming, Wendy?" he asked. Wendy couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach. He just looked so disappointed with the possibility.

"Um, I suppose I will," she said, her voice unnaturally high. She coughed, embarrassed, and Peter's frown grew deeper.

"I know you don't like snakes, but there are lizards in there and stuff," he stated, as if he couldn't understand what there wasn't to like. Wendy smiled faintly as she attempted to move.

She couldn't.

"I'm sorry Peter, I just can't bring myself to do it after last time," she apologized.

Peter crossed his arms, "Wendy, I know that what Tink did to you last time was bad-"

Wendy interrupted, "Peter, she tried to sic a scorpion on me! How did she even manage to get it out of there?" She twitched, remembering how the scorpion chased her.

Peter shrugged, "It's just Tink. She doesn't really like other girls very much."

"Oh, Peter," Wendy threw her hands up in the air. Was it really possible for a boy to be this dense? "You go on, I'll be inside the gift shop until you guys get out of there."

"You're not coming with me?" he demanded.

"No, I'm not. I just don't like reptiles."

He looked disgusted, "Girls are ridiculous."

"So are boys!" Wendy retorted before she marched off to the gift shop. She didn't hear Peter calling after her.

Wendy recognized Officer Fa's voice before she saw her. The pretty officer was usually the one who gathered up Peter and about half the other Lost Boys up when they attempted to run away (which happened quite often). The one time Wendy went with them on their misadventure, she was trying to dissuade the boys from running away, but she was still caught and punished like they were. They all had to perform lots and lots of community service, which mostly included weeding poorer people's yards and helping them paint their fences (although Peter always somehow managed to get out of doing any actual work, usually one of the other boys would cover him).

But, to Wendy's shock, she didn't dislike Officer Fa. The officer was really nice and she understood what Wendy was trying to do that fateful night, even though she punished Wendy anyway.

Officer Mulan Fa noticed Wendy immediately, and she closed her cell phone before turning to speak to Wendy, "Oh hello there, Miss Darling, what are you doing here?"

Wendy's impertinent tongue escaped, "I could ask you the same question, and it's Wendy, Officer Fa."

The older woman laughed, "Well, Wendy, you can call me Detective Fa now. Or Mulan, whichever you prefer."

"Oh ok, Mulan," Wendy tried it out. It felt weird calling an adult by her first name.

Mulan smiled, "To answer your other question, I'm here with my boyfriend."

Wendy looked at Mulan again, although she was wearing mostly blue clothes, she was not in fact wearing a police uniform. She was wearing jeans and a pretty blue blouse.

"Oh."

Mulan cocked her head to where the gift store waited, "He's in there arguing with the clerk. He thinks he was overcharged."

Wendy shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot and back again. She wasn't sure how to handle a grown-up talking to her like that. Peter always said to never really trust adults, and from her experience (excluding her loving parents), it was kind of a good policy. But Officer Fa, or rather _Detective_ Fa, was actually talking to Wendy like she was an adult too.

"He's a good guy, just a bit uptight about some things," Mulan laughed as if she was remembering something.

"How-" Wendy began but clammed up, embarrassed at the thought that crossed her mind.

"How what?" Mulan grinned.

"How did you know he liked you?" Wendy whispered, darting her head around to make sure none of the other boys were around. But, she reminded herself, they were all at the reptile house. Wendy didn't have to fear eavesdropping from any silly boys.

Mulan's eyes flickered and her grin disappeared.

"Now that," she said after a few quiet moments, "is a complicated question with a complicated answer." She quirked her head at Wendy, "Is it relevant to something in your life?" Mulan asked.

Wendy noticed grownups often asked questions like this when they already knew the answer. So she didn't bother to lie. "Yes," she said quietly, trying to avoid Mulan's sympathetic glance.

"It's about a certain Mr. Pan isn't it?"

Wendy's head perked up, "How did you know?" she squeaked.

Mulan smiled, "Why else would you be hanging around that group of boys?"

"They like me," Wendy protested weakly.

"And you enjoy spending time with them," Mulan acquiesced, "But you enjoy spending time with Peter more."

Wendy nodded hesitant to say more. Mulan sighed before she spoke again, "Listen Wendy, I don't think that boy is going to be interested in girls . . . or boys," she added after a second, "for a very long time. He's very against growing up, despite his assertions that he's independent. He sometimes acts younger than the youngest member of that gang of his."

"It's not a gang, it's just a group of friends," Wendy responded automatically. It was an assumption many adults made, "And what do you mean he's not going to like people?"

Mulan looked over her shoulder as if she was expecting her boyfriend to pop out the door. When he didn't, she faced Wendy again, "Listen, Wendy, I've gotten to know Peter pretty well from talking with him and interviewing him and catching him multiple times. He's a good kid, but he doesn't really know what he's doing."

"But he has to like me!"

"Maybe he will. Eventually."

Before Wendy could retort, a new voice chimed in. "Oh, hey, Mulan, I got him to refund my money. I told you he overcharged me!"

Wendy held back what she was going to say as a handsome man with two plastic bags in his hands kissed Mulan's forehead. Wendy felt awkward and gawdy in front of their display of affection and she couldn't help but wonder if Peter would ever do that to her, or if she really was doomed to be without him forever.

"And who is this?" Mulan's boyfriend asked.

"Shang, meet Wendy Darling. She's one of Peter Pan's friends," Mulan said by way of explanation.

Wendy sighed, but put up a happy front, "Hello Mr. Shang."

"Shang's my first name. And it's Detective to you-"

"Shang, stop it, she's a good girl-" Mulan elbowed him in the stomach.

"But you just said-" Shang frowned as Mulan gave him a look. Wendy knew this look too well. Her own mother used it against her father more times than she could count.

"Well, Wendy, I hope I don't see you in a professional capacity any time soon," Mulan said, taking a bag off her boyfriend's hands.

Wendy nodded, "Um, thanks, Mulan."

Mulan smiled, "It's no problem, Wendy, good luck."

The two adults walked away and Wendy could hear Shang ask, "Good luck about what?" and Mulan shushing him.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to grow up if boys would actually kiss you and be nice to you. As long as you were the kind of adult who talked to kids like Mulan did.

"Wendy! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Peter called out.

Wendy grimaced. The last thing she wanted to do was see Peter, but she responded to him anyways, "What do you mean? I told you I would be by the gift shop."

"Um, well I forgot." He had the audacity to look annoyed, "You rushed away so I didn't really understand you."

Wendy closed her eyes and counted to ten like her father whenever he wanted to yell at his boss at the bank.

"Peter," she started, but he interrupted her.

"But now we got to find everyone else, they're looking for you!"

"Why didn't you just stick together?" Wendy demanded, worried about her brothers.

Peter looked stumped which gratified Wendy's petty side, "Um."

"Oh, Peter."

"Hey, it's not my fault-"

"How is it not your fault?"

"It just isn't, ok!"

"Nothing can ever be your fault can it, Peter?" Wendy asked, irritated.

Peter threw her a nasty look, "I should've left you here!" he exclaimed, stomping his foot like a three year old.

"Peter, why did you look for me alone? I just don't understand!"

"I knew I'd find you faster that way, ok!" Peter ruffled his red hair as he grimaced.

Wendy's heart grew, "Oh, Peter," she said in a much different voice than before.

Peter's eyes grew to the size of Wendy's heart, "Um, Wendy?"

She hugged him before he could stop her, "You stupid boy!" she said into his green t-shirt. She could feel him awkwardly patting her on the back, and she laughed. She pulled away before he felt too uncomfortable.

"Let's go find the Lost Boys before they actually get lost," she smiled at him.

Peter looked relieved, "I knew you'd be up for an adventure, Wendy!" he declared, grabbing her hand and running.

Growing up may not be as scary anymore, but being a kid was still pretty great, Wendy thought, her fingers tingling as they flew through the different areas of the zoo, looking for their lost boys. Like Mulan said, maybe, eventually Peter would really notice her.

She just hoped they wouldn't be adults when it happened.

* * *

(A/N) There are references galore in here. I'll be very impressed if someone catches my literature reference that has literally nothing to do with Disney and all to do with how I think Peter would act (hint: it's a book about another mischievous boy and his name is the title of the book).

But yes, lots of Disney references and Mulan showed up again (I love Mulan despite the fact she has such a small role in this story, she's really one of my favorite Disney heroines. She's amazing).

Also, to Tinker Bell lovers, I also love Tinker Bell, but Wendy wouldn't and Tinker Bell (in movie universe and book universe) tries to get Wendy killed due to her jealousy, so I didn't think it was that out of character to have Tink try and scare the shit, for lack of a better word, out of Wendy.

Please review and let me know if what you think of the chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

_****_**Main Street USA **

_**Chapter 15**_

Belle yawned and she raised her head. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal an office.

She fell asleep at work . . . again. Belle checked the time on her phone and muttered, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

It was past eleven o'clock at night and she had gotten nothing done. Plus, Meg was going to kill her for being late.

Belle grabbed her blue handbag and threw it over her shoulder, absentmindedly placing files back in the file cabinet as she scanned the office for her other things.

"Are you looking for something?" a quiet voice asked. Belle jumped and clutched her chest.

"Oh Mr. Bieste, I'm sorry, you frightened me," she said. Mr. Adam Bieste, her employer, was sitting in the armchair across from the file cabinet, looking a little amused. She supposed that he had been working and watching over her while she slept.

He grinned, wryly, "Not the first time I've done that to someone."

Belle blushed, feeling awful for saying something like that in front of him. Not that she even noticed the scarring anymore. It was jarring at first, but soon only his unpleasant personality occupied her mind. But, now, she didn't even have that to focus on because, well, he was actually much nicer than she gave him credit for.

Plus, he did save her life at what could have been the expense of his own.

"Well, I'm actually looking for my keys because-" She opened up her purse for him to see. There was only a book, her wallet, and some chewing gum in her purse. She continued speaking after he saw the contents, "for some reason my keys aren't there."

He closed the file he was holding and got up from his chair, "Don't you have a roommate?" he asked, getting on his hands and knees to help her look. Belle hid a smile. Wait until she told Meg that she had "the Bieste" on hands and knees to help her find her keys.

"Well, yes, you met her, um…" Belle stated, unsure if she should go on.

"When I was beat up, yes, I remember her," his blue eyes glinted with humor. He looked up from his position on the ground, "She was quite sassy. I never expected you to have a friend like her, to be honest."

"She's my best friend," Belle replied as she joined him on the floor, crawling around. She didn't actually expect to find the keys on the ground but she felt a little guilty letting him do that on his own, "Besides you can't say anything about unexpected friends. I never would have thought you to be _actual _friends with Lumiere and Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts and those sorts of people."

Bieste, who was looking into the trashcan, laughed. The laugh echoed, "You mean people who can tolerate me?"

"You aren't that bad," Belle replied without thinking. She looked under the seat she had been sleeping in. Nothing was there.

"Thanks . . . I think," Bieste said. He got up and brushed his suit, "I didn't see it on the ground."

Belle sighed and Bieste laughed. "Here," he said, offering her his hand.

She grabbed it and he pulled her off the ground.

"Can Megan-"

"Meg," Belle corrected automatically.

"Yes, sorry," Belle was amused to see him blushing from embarrassment but it cleared up quickly. He continued as if nothing happened, "Can Meg let you in?"

"Probably not, it's after eleven, and I probably won't get back until midnight. Meg usually goes to bed around 10:30. I'm the night owl in the house."

"Despite your nap, you mean?" he wriggled his eyebrows playfully and took a step back as she feigned a punch.

"I bet you take naps around here all the time."

"You know, I could fire you for this," he laughed. Belle didn't feel threatened when he said it. She knew he wouldn't. Lumiere had even told her that they were hoping to hire her full-time if this project worked out - and it was working out splendidly so far.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies," she smiled, and moved to pick up her purse from the ground.

"I suppose so." He watched her look through the purse again, "You know there is a hotel down the street. You can use the company card and pay for it. Or you could even crash here, there are quite a few sofas around here that are quite comfortable-"

"Thanks, but I have a few friends that will probably still be up," Belle shrugged, "And maybe, with some luck, Meg will actually be up marathon-ing some superhero movies or something. I'm going to text her and see."

"Ah. Ok. I just-" he closed his mouth and rubbed his forehead.

"What?" Belle was curious to see what made him react like that.

"I don't want you getting hurt like last time. It was around this time of night that it happened, if you remember. I'd rather you, um," he winced, "stay with me, here."

Belle didn't know how to react. She didn't know what to say, so the only thing that came out of her mouth was a squeaky, "Oh."

Bieste didn't notice, "There's a very comfortable couch on fifth, and tomorrow's Saturday so no one should be in and-"

"Oh god today is Friday isn't it?" Belle slapped her hand against her forehead, "Meg will be up! But she's going to be so mad at me." Belle scrambled for her phone, "God, she's going to be so mad at me."

"Why, what is it?"

"There's this fancy party going on for the Disney council and although neither of us were invited for that, there's this casual after-party for it that starts about right now, and oh god," Belle covered her face with the palm of her hand.

"Belle, sit down, take it easy-" Biest coaxed, trying to get her to relax, but he sound as panicked as she felt.

"Meg and I were supposed to get ready together and go to the party and have fun and dance like old times. We haven't been able to really hang out since I got this job and she's going to be so mad at me."

Bieste was quiet as Belle opened her phone up and checked the messages.

"Wow, um, I guess I overreacted."

"Why do you say that?"

"She hasn't texted me at all," Belle said, puzzled as she texted Meg.

"Belle, um," Bieste ran a hand through his auburn hair, "I could probably drive you home. It might take a bit longer than the Monorail, but at least then I'd know you're safe."

Belle's smiled so wide she wondered if her face could break. But his tentative, but growing, smile in return was worth the pain.

The drive over was comfortable and companionable. Belle really enjoyed Bieste's company and she was grateful that he was someone who looked out for her safety. Plus, he was a lot of fun.

"So you have, truly, participated in company pranks?" Belle laughed, "I can't imagine you placing a fart cushion or something-"

"Fart cushions are for twelve year olds, I do so much more than that. Plus, no one ever suspects me."

"Because you're much too mysterious and brooding to ever do something playful, right?"

"Now you've seen through my plan, what am I going to do?" His eyes were bright and mischievous as she snorted with laughter. He focused back on the road as her laughter slowly subsided, "But, before I tell you any of my secret plans, you have to swear never to reveal them. I can't have you ruining my image."

Belle nodded soberly, "Of course. I can see that a rubber chicken would do tremendous damage to your menacing image." A giggle slipped, breaking her façade.

"Hey, it does scare away the competition," he protested, smiling, "I usually use Lumiere as bait to get Cogsworth out of his office, which is quite easy as Lumiere loves to torment Cogsworth regularly. Then I slip in there and move everything five inches to the left."

"Five inches to the left?"

"He bumps into everything all the time. It's subtle but hilarious when you watch him move around the room."

She grinned, "You need new pranks."

"My best ones usually happen during the winter. I love to throw snowballs at people without them noticing me. They never see it coming."

"Well, I'll be on my guard in the winter, then," she teased.

He smiled back at her, warmly, "I'll make sure I hit you with the biggest snowball of them all."

"Don't count on it," she scoffed, "I love snowball fights. I can beat you any day of the week."

"Except this week because it's summer," he corrected with a laugh.

She laughed, "Well, you might be surprised."

"Why is that?"

"This after-party we're going to, I heard that there's supposed to be fake snow for some reason. I think Jack Skellington, one of the councilmen, was trying to make it like Christmas or something- I don't know if he convinced Charlotte to let him mess up her yard though…"

Bieste eased on the accelerator, "Belle, I'm not going inside with you, I'm just dropping you off."

"Why?" Belle asked, turning to face him. The seatbelt rubbed her neck but she ignored it, "It's going to be a lot of fun! It's mostly my friends, although a few idiot bigwigs of Disney will be there." She thought of Gaston and shuddered. Hopefully he'd be absent.

He rubbed his nose, "I don't like meeting new people, I guess."

"I understand that. I'm introverted too, I- I don't know," she shrugged. She faced the window to hide her blush from him, "I guess I wanted you to come," she mumbled.

She looked at her reflection in the car's side view mirror and waited for his response. Belle felt a bit stupid for saying something like that to her _boss_, but it was the truth. She did want him to come and she had the feeling if he met people who liked him that he would start liking himself more.

He whispered, so soft that Belle thought she had dreamt it at first, "I guess I'll put in a few minutes then."

She spun around to look at him, surprised at his decision. She rubbed her neck where the seatbelt scratched her and asked, "Really? You'll come with me?"

"I can always leave, and this way, I'll know for sure you found your friends," he said. Belle noticed that his grip on the wheel tightened and bit her bottom lip. He was very anxious about her safety. She supposed that watching somebody you care about being attacked would be enough to send anyone into stranger-danger mode.

But that started another line of questions. Did he care about her? And why did she care if he did?

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. Belle surveyed the scene. The front yard of Councilwoman Charlotte Labouff was littered with red plastic cups and beer bottles, as well as two separate couples who were making out. Belle was disappointed to see that there was no fake snow. She thought it would have enhanced the inherent trashiness of the scene.

"Welcome to the party," Belle gestured. Bieste's nose scrunched and he scratched it. He looked a bit out of place at a party like this, where jeans, short skirts and t-shirts ruled the day. He was still in his suit and tie. Not that she was much better, Belle thought, glancing down at her dark blue pant suit.

"Hmm. Mr. Bieste, can you come closer?"

He hesitated but did as she bid, edging near her. He jerked back a little as she reached for his tie, "Relax, I'm not trying to strangle you," she smiled up at him.

He smiled back, although she could tell he was biting the inside of his mouth. Not even scars could hide his nervousness.

"There we go. You'll fit in much better without the tie. Although, you might want to unbutton the top button," she observed, determined to avoid eye contact. He blushed and followed her instruction. His hands fumbled with the button.

Belle started to feel a little bad for pushing him to go to this party. She looked around the yard again. Neither couple was looking at the two of them.

"Listen," Belle reached for the top button while trying not to blush. Mr. Bieste immediately stopped fidgeting, his breath slowing, as she undid it for him, "You don't have to do this, you know. I'm sorry I pushed you in the car."

"But I'm dressed and everything," he replied, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. She smiled back, relieved that he was gaining some feeling back.

"If you're sure," Belle said, taking off her blazer and placing it and the tie in the backseat of the car. She still didn't look party ready, but she looked a bit more casual in her white short-sleeved blouse. If only her pants were a skirt.

"When are you going to get the blazer back?" he asked as they walked over to the door, narrowly avoiding tripping over beer bottles and pointedly ignoring the couples.

"I suppose I'll pick it up from yo-" Belle started to say but was interrupted as soon as she stepped through the door.

"Oh Belle, I haven't seen you in ages darling, who's the boy?" Charlotte asked, batting her eyes at Bieste. Belle was never so grateful for dim party lighting, although if she craned her neck past Charlotte's head of hair, she noticed one section was very colorful.

Charlotte poked her in the side and Belle remembered she hadn't answered Charlotte's question. Nor did Bieste look very comfortable answering for himself.

"Oh, um, I'm good," Belle said, before remembering Charlotte didn't even ask that. Charlotte was always a bit more boy-crazy than most girls around Disney, which actually said a lot. Belle recalled the triplets, whose names always escaped her, following around Gaston. At least Charlotte had more sense than those girls, she thought grimly.

"Belle, are you trying to hide a man in your life from me?" Charlotte grinned and her eyes lit up as she swung her head from Belle to Bieste and back.

"Oh dear, no, Charlotte, this is my friend Adam," Belle said, trying to recover lost ground. But Charlotte already had that look in her eye.

"Friend, huh?" Charlotte's grin reminded Belle of Lady's when she spotted a squirrel.

"Yes, Adam, please say hello, to my friend Charlotte, who has a seat on the Council and is hosting this after-party."

"Um, hello," Bieste said, looking back and forth between the two women. His eyes were wide and he looked a bit like a helpless animal. Belle winced. The fact that she was using his first name probably threw him for a loop, but she didn't want even more gossip to be spread. That would be bad for both her business life and her personal life.

Why did she want him to come again?

Charlotte stuck her hand out for Bieste to shake, "Charlotte Labouff at your service. Both my father and I have seats on the council. Our friend Esmerelda is on the council too, and she's probably around her somewhere sucking her fiancé's face off."

Bieste shook her hand delicately as if he were holding a flower. Belle muffled a laugh behind her hand. The difference between this Bieste and the one she had met a few weeks ago was enormous.

"Come in, and I'll introduce you to everyone," Charlotte waved her hand. Belle raised her eyebrows towards Bieste, he matched her expression and sighed. They followed behind Charlotte step-in-step, raising their eyebrows at each other any time they saw _questionable_ behavior from some of the other guests.

Charlotte, who had stopped in front of the kitchen door, laughed when she saw what they were doing, "Aren't you two the cutest couple?"

"Um, Charlotte," Belle tried to correct her, but Charlotte had already burst into the kitchen, "Hey Tiana, meet Belle's boyfriend!"

The kitchen was unfortunately very bright and Tiana wasn't alone. There was Naveen, who was Tiana's bothersome suitor of sorts, Tarzan (Jane's new boyfriend), Hades, and a few other people Belle didn't recognize. Belle automatically stepped in front of Bieste so it would be harder to see his face.

"It's all right, Belle," he muttered.

"Belle, when did you get a boyfriend?" Tiana asked, pushing Naveen away from her. Naveen and Tiana were in a small corner by the microwave, and it looked as if they had been about to kiss, although none of the other partygoers were paying the two of them any mind. The kitchen was big enough for a few rendezvous, as the Labouff's were very wealthy, so it wouldn't have been hard for Naveen and Tiana to be kissing secretly in plain sight.

Belle debated about pointing that out, but decided against it, as she liked to think she was better than that sort of thing. Although she would definitely be asking about that in private later, "Um, no, sorry to disappoint, this is my friend, Adam."

Bieste, who slowly escaped from Belle's protective movement, waved awkwardly, "Hi there."

The scars on his face shined in the light and Belle regretted forcing him into this scenario immediately.

The few people in the kitchen that Belle didn't recognize gaped when they saw his face. Then they saw Belle's ornery stare and shuffled away, without a word, through the back door of the kitchen where the music throbbed. Belle thought she might have glimpsed Meg on the dance floor as the door swung shut, but that would have been impossible.

Meg rarely danced.

"So," Hades commented. His hair was bright blue for some reason. Belle could've sworn that it wasn't like that when she worked for him at the paper a few weeks, but before she could open her mouth, he opened his, "You must be Adam Bieste, CEO of – "

"Yes, I am," Bieste stated, looking Hades in the eye. Belle watched them, feeling as if she was standing on eggshells. Hades was known for his fiery temper as well as a wit so sharp it could cut a man to pieces. Meg was the only person Belle knew of who could stand toe-to-toe with him and not cry afterward. Instead, Meg laughed about the encounter.

Belle prayed that Bieste would be able to do the same.

"So, you've brought your new boss to the party where your old boss is, huh Belle? Trying to make me jealous of his handsome face?" Hades eyed Belle, his sardonic grin widening as Bieste's shoulder tensed.

Belle resisted the urge to grab Bieste's hand. She really wanted to comfort him, but that would just provide more fodder for the fire.

"Hades, I actually was trying to make Mr. Bieste here jealous of your beautiful, blue hair. It is my favorite color, you know," Belle attempted to smile. She had a feeling it probably looked as if she had an upset stomach.

To Belle's immense relief, Hades laughed. Charlotte joined in, probably hoping to take the edge off.

"Oh, Belle," Charlotte said, grabbing Belle's arm, "You didn't tell me you brought your boss." Charlotte's smile was manic, Belle smiled weakly in return.

Naveen interrupted, his smile oozing charm, "Oh, are you Mr. Bieste? I've heard wonderful things about your company ever since I've arrived in this country!"

"And you are from where, exactly?" Bieste asked, trying to place Naveen's accent.

Naveen bowed a little, "A little country called Maldonia. It's a beautiful little country, squished between Monaco and Genovia."

"Mr. Bieste, it's a privilege to meet you, I've read a lot of your business articles in the paper," Tiana said, also trying to rescue the conversation. Belle gratefully smiled at her and Tiana nodded.

The two of them continued to talk until Naveen became bored and pulled Tiana away to dance. Belle was going to have to ask about them sooner rather than later since Naveen looked at Tiana as if she were the most precious thing in the world. How could so much change in a week?

Charlotte and Hades had both disappeared into the party when Tiana and Bieste were discussing economics. Belle couldn't exactly blame them. It wasn't the most thrilling topic in the world. She was surprised that Naveen lasted as long as he did.

So now they were alone in the kitchen. Belle munched on an apple and tapped her foot, watching Bieste as he looked towards the back door where the music blasted.

Belle smiled. He looked nervous, although she didn't really understand why, if she was reading his mind correctly that is.

"Come on, Mr. Bieste," she threw her apple in the trashcan. It went in with a whoosh and she grinned.

"Come on, where?" he asked, looking nervous. He pulled at his collar.

She reached for his hand and he gave it to her. Belle grinned up at him, "Let's dance."

* * *

(A/N) I published this a little earlier than I was planning since it was already written and everyone seemed to be clamoring for Belle in their reviews haha.

The next chapter won't be published for probably two weeks? I'm catching up on myself because I've been writing very slowly lately and the next chapter, although you wouldn't know it, is actually super important plot-wise so I have to make sure that it aligns with the later chapters perfectly. So this means I have a lot of writing to do to make sure it all works out! :)

Now for a review response:

_HaileyBaileyOne-_ Since you were a guest I couldn't reply to your lovely review in a pm! I hope you're glad to see Belle show up again (Meg is going to be in the next chapter!) and I'm glad you enjoy my pairing of friends. Your review planted a big smile on my face so I hope this chapter does the same for you!


	17. Chapter 16

**Main Street U.S.A**

**_Chapter 16_**

The party was still booming at one o'clock in the morning. Hades wondered why the cops hadn't been called yet, since the party had hit "over-the-limit" about an hour ago. He then glanced over at the chair beside him, where a certain blonde police captain was playing tonsil hockey with Hades' best political writer, Esmerelda.

That'd probably be it, he thought wryly.

Hades sat in a couch with a nymph-like girl draped over him and scrutinized the scene around him. He ignored the girl, who was busy too busy kissing his neck to notice what he was really up to, and watched his former book critic dance with the CEO of the biggest technology company in the country.

He wondered how Meg felt about her best friend's blossoming relationship. Meg would probably be upset, bitter, jealous, _yet _super-happy for her friend. This could be very useful for him, if Frollo really wanted him to publish that potentially disastrous article about Maleficent.

Then again, Hades had heard rumors that Maleficent wanted an article printed about Frollo and his rumored foster son, whom no one had ever seen in the light of day. Hades had his suspicions about that story. He looked back at Phoebus and Esmerelda, who were now just cuddling, and rolled his eyes.

People were stupid.

"Hades, um, I'm going to get a pomegranate martini," the girl on his lap said with a yawn. Persephone was the newest intern at the office and she was quite beautiful. She was also quite _eager_ to get into the _business_.

"Sure, sure, whatever," he pinched the bridge of his nose. She slid out of his lap with a harrumph. He was sure he'd pay for that later, but he didn't really care, he had to _think_. There had to be some way to use this new development.

Meg didn't allow herself happiness with his idiotic, but good-looking, nephew, so how would she feel if Belle allowed herself happiness with the ugliest, and richest, man in the country?

She wouldn't like it, that's what.

But how could that be used for his benefit?

He frowned as he heard Belle laugh. He watched as the beastly Bieste spun her around during the trite and romantic pop song. They were obviously into each other.

But how could he use this to manipulate Meg?

He could feel the gears working in his head, slowly overcoming the buzz he had built up from drinking. The Fates were working for him or else Belle and Bieste wouldn't have flaunted their hots for each other in front of him.

Maybe his idiotic nephew would be the key to all of this. Hades wondered if he could convince Hercules to tell Meg Hercules' true feelings for her. The rejection would kill Hercules' heart and embolden Meg to do almost anything he had as long as she had the freedom to pursue something other than fluff pieces. Her broken heart plus jealousy plus desire of purpose, well the formula equals someone who is willing to go against the most powerful person in Disney.

Two birds. One stone.

Possibly even three birds if it trashed Meg's relationship with Belle. Not that he was really aiming for that, but it could be amusing. And that could possibly even disrupt Belle's blooming romance (again, he was not aiming for that). So maybe even four birds.

"Hades, let's go."

He looked up. Persephone was glaring at him.

He didn't think he would pay the price this early.

"No deal. I have to find my nephew."

She rolled her eyes, "He's in the living room talking to his coach."

Hades cringed. Phil would never let Hades near Hercules. However he eyed Persephone's curves and realized that could be easily fixed.

"Persey, distract Phil for me, would ya?"

She eyed him skeptically, "Why?"

Why were kids so cynical nowadays? Yeesh.

"I need to talk to my nephew and Phil isn't exactly fond of me," Hades winked.

She snorted and pushed her black hair out of her way, "Yeah, I wonder why."

"Just do this for me, would you, sweetheart?" he patted her twice on the cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever," she said, stalking off to find Phil.

Hades rubbed his hands greedily.

Now the real fun would begin.

* * *

Hercules sipped his wine and smiled, before patting Phil on the back. Hercules and Phil had been discussing the possibility of increasing his weight reps, or maybe even his weights, but then a girl popped into Phil's vision.

Phil was a goner anytime a pretty girl walked into his line of sight.

"No, it's ok Phil, go talk to that pretty girl," Hercules smiled, looking at the dark haired girl in the back of the room. She was very pretty, but she didn't hold a candle to Meg.

"All right, Herc, I'll let you know how it goes with the lady," Phil waggled his eyebrows. Herc sighed before smiling and waving his coach off.

"Good luck, Phil," he laughed as Phil batted his eyes at him.

Phil was only gone for moments when Hades, Hercules' uncle, replaced him.

"Herc, how ya hangin'?" Hades smirked. The older man planted a hand on Hercules' shoulder as if they were old pals instead of what they really were. The sorts of relatives you only talk to when saying hello and goodbye at family gatherings. And even then it's awkward.

"Um, I'm fine, Hades," Herc stared into his glass of wine desperately. He didn't even feel comfortable calling his uncle "Uncle Hades." Hades was what everyone called him, so that's what Hercules said. Uncle Hades just didn't sound right.

"That's good, good, good," Hades smiled, showing all of his teeth. Hercules grimaced, "Any girl catching your eye there, Herc? There are so many pretty girls at this party."

Alarmed at this abrupt change in topic, Hercules removed his uncle's hand from his shoulder. Dropping it, he said, "Um, well, yes they're all very pretty."

"Nobody in particular is catching your eye then? Hard to believe a boy your age isn't wrung up about some girl…"

Hercules resisted the implicit jab, "Hades…"

But Hercules wasn't able to say more than that. His jaw dropped as Meg sauntered into the room. She wasn't wearing anything too unusual for her. It was her normal outfit, long dress, bangles, ponytail. It looked like she had put some mascara on but it was hard to tell in the dark.

But it was easy to tell she was upset.

She spotted him and sardonically saluted him with a saucy wink. Hercules smiled back, keenly aware of his uncle watching him, before turning back to try to change the conversation before Hades clutched at the idea of Meg being the of Hercules' dreams. It may have been true, but it was never good if Hades knew all your cards.

"So my lovely reporter Megara is the lucky girl to catch your eye," Hades raised his eyebrows and slapped Hercules on the back. Hercules winced. The slap didn't hurt, Hades knowing his feelings for Meg did.

Hades, who was rubbing his hand with a rueful smile, continued, "I'm guessing you've told her and she's doing the shy act now."

"What?" Hercules asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, a handsome, strong, good looking guy like you, if you're afraid to talk to a girl, well then, how the hell am I supposed to get one of these nymphs?" Hades laughed.

Hercules cringed but was also seriously considering his uncle's words. Wasn't it time for him to confess his feelings? He had waited for so long . . . but he didn't want to scare Meg away. Sometimes he thought he would catch a glimpse of longing, or maybe even love, in her eyes when she looked at him when she thought he couldn't see. Although Hercules loved how her eyes crinkled with humor, he had to say seeing them flood with love was something much more special.

Maybe he'd be able to see it if he said something to her. After all, life is short.

Hades was still babbling about something but Hercules paid him no mind. He placed his drink on the only nearby unoccupied surface (a desk) and walked over to Meg.

His mind was drowning in images of her possible reaction. Meg's cheeks would redden, her eyes would soften, and her lips would start to part. But her smile, her humorous smile would be the best part.

"Meg," he said after reaching her, but he found that he was unable to say anything else. There were a few other people talking around her, but his eyes were on hers.

Meg's purple eyes crinkled, "Hercules. Now that we've introduced ourselves."

Hercules' nerves broke and he chuckled. She always knew what to say to calm him down.

"Sorry, it's a bit loud here," his eyes met hers, "Could we talk outside maybe?"

"If you don't mind trotting over couples making out or what not then sure, I'm game." She handed her glass off to a random passerby who looked at it confusedly, shrugged, and downed it in one go.

"Was that Gaston?" Hercules asked, unsure, if that pathetic, dark-haired man was the same man who continually harassed Meg's best friend Belle.

"Probably. He's all out of sorts now that Belle has a powerful suitor," Meg idly mentioned as she led him through a crowd of colorful characters. Hercules felt awkward as he bumped into several unrecognizable folks, muttering apologies, and he tried not to turn too red from embarrassment.

He had always been awkward growing up. His adopted parents said it was because he was special, but he knew the truth. Hercules was a different sort. He found out how different when his adopted parents told him what they knew about his biological family.

They were powerful athletes and politicians. They were Kennedy-like in their infamy and power, although it was mostly good news that followed them instead of bad. It was strange to be known as Hercules Olympian now, although his biological father, Zeus Olympian, refused to officially recognize him as such until Hercules proved himself worthy of his heritage.

And so Hercules tried to prove himself worthy of the name Olympian. He hired Phil years ago to get him in shape and now the name Hercules was practically synonymous with strength. Even Gaston knew that Hercules was stronger than him, and so he tended to avoid Hercules at all costs, afraid of someone stealing his glory (and his women). But none of this physical training trained Hercules for dodging questions, dealing with the press, and dating women. Being recognized as an Olympian would be all well and good, but how was he to function socially until then? He could count on one hand the friends he was lucky enough to have, and what if telling Meg his feelings made him lose her?

Hercules started to sweat once he realized they were outside in the backyard, and he was only thankful that they seemed to be alone with no couples in sight. Meg raised her eyebrows expectantly, "So Herc, got something to say?"

"Um…" Hercules grasped for straws, "did you say that Belle has a new suitor?"

It was hard to tell in the shadow of the porch light, but it seemed that Meg was at war with herself. Her head dipped away into the shadow for a moment as she considered Hercules' question.

"I'm not sure, to be honest."

This struck Hercules as odd. "What do you mean? Aren't you guys best friends?"

Meg laughed bitterly, and her face turned away from the dim light completely, "That's what hurts, Herc." Before Hercules could comfort her, Meg sighed, "But we didn't come out here for you to listen to me moping-"

Hercules interrupted her, "Meg, of course I'd listen to you."

She faced him once again, and Hercules thought she looked a little bit like a small child who was told that they could pet a puppy. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, she bared her teeth in a smile.

"No, I'm fine, wonder-boy. You don't have to listen to me wallow. Especially since you look like you have something on your mind."

Hercules' cheeks burned and he was thankful the dim lighting, "Um."

Meg laughed and her smile encouraged him to speak.

"Meg, I guess, what I want to say is that I don't mind listening to your problems. I, well, I really care about you and I want to do everything I can for you. I like you. A lot." He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for her reaction.

Her smile disappeared completely. She looked as though she had been struck by lightning.

"Meg?" he asked, worried about how pale she suddenly looked.

"I-I-I just gotta go Hercules," she attempted a smile but he knew then that he had lost.

"I'm sorry Meg, I shouldn't have said anything. Please don't go," he pleaded, but she tore away from his gaze and entered back into the pulsating party with a grimace. He wondered if she'd even try to look for Belle or if she would just run back home by herself.

Hercules crouched down to the wooden floor of the porch.

He couldn't help it. The tears flowed out of his eyes without him even realizing it. It was a half-hour later when finally someone came out and found him like that.

"Hercules, are you ok?"

Herc didn't need to look up to know that it was John Smith. Hercules wanted to laugh bitterly. John was probably the only other man in Disney who could understand his situation; after all, the love of his life left him for a certain John Rolfe (Hercules guessed that Pocahontas had a thing for Johns). Smith would understand rejection.

However, Hercules didn't want to bring up bad memories for one of his only friends. He already screwed up his friendship with Meg, he didn't need to lose his friendship with John. He really couldn't afford to alienate another friend.

"No, yes. . . I'll be ok, John. I think I've just had a bit too much to drink," Hercules lied, feeling uncomfortable doing so.

John helped Hercules up without saying anything, although Hercules knew that John knew that he was lying. But John was a good man. He only pushed for details when it was necessary.

"All right, Herc. Just get yourself home safe. Do you want me to find Phil for you?"

Hercules laughed, feeling strange as he did. Laughing after feeling like the world had broken into two… now that was a strange feeling. The numbness that had enveloped Hercules started to dissolve. Hercules continued to smile, but he felt as if he had never smiled before, his mouth was tense and it hurt his cheeks to keep up the smiling façade.

"No, it's fine. He's with a girl now, I think."

"Ah," John nodded, understanding reaching his rugged features.

The two men were quiet, before John decided to speak again, "You know, I saw Meg talking to Belle inside. She looked upset?" he asked, looking questioningly at Hercules.

"Who, Belle?" Hercules asked, desperately trying not to look, well, desperate.

John smiled, but his eyes were soft in the porch light, "No, Meg. Although, I suppose Belle looked a little upset too," he added after a moment.

"We were talking and I messed it all up," Hercules confessed, placing his head in his hands.

"You aren't the first man to do so, nor will you be the last," John stated. Hercules could tell this was John's way of trying to show sympathy, but it wasn't really working for Herc.

"John, I'm sorry, I have to go."

John nodded and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "No, I understand. It's… it's hard losing the girl you love."

Hercules blinked away the tears that were coming back and nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. If he did the words would flow out like lava from Mount Vesuvius and he didn't believe anyone would be able to stop it.

He went inside, trying to avoid anyone he knew. He thought he spotted Meg, and that caused him to rush through the crowd of people. Hercules almost stepped on Jane, and after muttering an apology; he dodged into the front yard. There were quite a few couples making out but the only person he recognized was Tiana. She was kissing that foreign guy, Na-something.

It didn't really matter.

With a quick step, Hercules jogged home, grateful to finally be away from the party that was supposed to be a break from his worries.

Instead, he had new ones.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry that it took me a while, I've been sick the entirety of 2013 so far so its been hard to get motivated to write. I have a few more chapters to write before I feel everything will work out enough to let out the next chapter but I'm hoping I'll get that done soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We got a look at poor John Smith, whom I've always liked but I'm also in the minority of people who like Rolfe and Pocahontas together (please don't get too angry about that). So poor John Smith. And poor Hercules for that matter. And Meg. Meg likes to make herself miserable doesn't she? And it's going to cause her to play right into Hades' hands.

Also, don't worry Persephone is my only OC and I did that mostly for giggles (for those who don't get the joke google Hades and Persephone and read about the myth!).

Oh and I hoped you all caught the thing with Tiana and a certain gentlemen, _oooh la la._

I'd adore reviews but if you don't feel comfortable doing that I'll just have to hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	18. Chapter 17

(A/N) As usual thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews! You guys are great!

* * *

**Main Street U.S.A.  
**

_**Chapter 17**_

Thrilled was not how one would describe Lieutenant Jim Hawkins of the Disney Police force, especially since he was working his shift early Saturday morning in Disney. Where nothing ever happened.

Ever.

Ever. Ever. Ever.

The Police Chief, Amelia Doppler, had specifically called him in for this early morning shift. She was an old friend of his, from the days when he was still an angst-ridden teenager and she just a captain in the Disney police force. Their misadventures caused the two of them to return millions of dollars to the public. This is because Amelia and Jim ended up finding a house that belonged to a felon filled entirely with stolen money, gold, and jewelry. _Well,_ Amelia, Jim, and Jim's family friend Dr. Delbert Doppler, who Amelia married almost immediately after. They were an odd couple, but for some reason they worked really well together.

And their kids were actually pretty cute.

But as to why Amelia forced Jim into the crappiest shift ever, well…

"I know a certain Miss Labouff may be throwing a party celebrating," Amelia sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead, "something or another. We can't have drunkards wrecking this city. I want you to be on alert in case anything goes wrong. Is that clear, Lieutenant Hawkins?"

Jim had to bite his lips to keep from smiling at her. He was always amused at how stern she was in professional scenarios, even with him, when they've been friends for years. But, all he said was a clear yes, ma'am in a clipped tone.

And so here he was, watching old Muppet Show clips and eating donuts.

A buzzing in his left pants pocket informed him that he had a text. With an exaggerated sigh, Jim paused the clip and reached for his cell phone, while also managing to stuff a donut into his mouth.

He wasn't one to deny a stereotype, especially when it was a delicious one.

However, he coughed up the powdered sugar, when he saw who the text was from.

Mayor Frollo had sent him a text message.

Jim didn't even know that Mayor Frollo realized how anything electronic worked. He couldn't imagine Frollo on the Internet or owning a cell phone or even owning a cordless phone. It boggled Jim's mind.

Also, how the hell did he have Jim's number?

Jim licked the remnants of his powdered doughnut off his hand and frowned at his cell phone. He debated about even opening the message. He didn't really want to read anything that Frollo had to say at 3 in the morning. Frollo creeped him out in the middle of the day, why would he interact with him in the wee hours of the morning?

But curiosity got the better of him. He opened up the message and scanned it thoroughly before scowling.

"Lieutenant Hawkins, I know you're on duty tonight based on my information, and I require you to stop the foolishness that is going on at Miss LaBouff's house. It is much too late for such noisy nonsense."

Before Jim could respond, his phone vibrated again. It was Frollo calling him.

Jim frowned, but answered, "Lieutenant Hawkins here-"

Frollo interrupted, "Did you get my message Officer? Why haven't you responded? Are you coming or not, maybe I shouldn't have supported a pay raise for you incompetent-" Jim stopped listening to Frollo's diatribe around then.

Jim didn't mind breaking up parties, he was used to doing that on weekend shifts, but Frollo demanded it as if he were a dictator and not just a concerned neighbor. Jim didn't care if Frollo was Mayor or not – this creepy man did not order him around.

That was Chief Doppler's job after all.

But, Chief Doppler _did _order Jim to do his own job and he was required to keep the peace. Even if it meant doing as Frollo bid.

Unfortunately.

"Yes, Mayor Frollo, I'll be there ASAP," Jim gritted out, accidentally biting his own tongue in the process. He held back a yelp, but he somehow sensed a smirk in Frollo's deep voice, as if the creepy bastard knew that Jim was in pain.

"Yes, you do that Officer," Frollo stated coldly before hanging up without even a goodbye. Jim sighed.

Jim, who was determined to be as much of a pain as possible to the Mayor, leisurely got ready to leave.

Mayor Frollo had messaged him another five times by the time Jim finally drove over to Lottie's massive residence. He ignored all five of the texts.

The party was still going on from what he could tell, and he hated to admit it, but it was kind of obnoxious. Although Lottie only had about two other neighbors on her street (she lived in a very prosperous neighborhood) Frollo and Jim's old classmate Phillip, who lived a little farther down the street, the party was loud enough that it was easy to imagine the noise reaching the rest of the neighborhood. Jim sighed as he lit up the sirens of the car while simultaneously parking in front of Lottie's mansion. It was hard to find a spot, it was that crowded, but he managed.

He noticed people in the dark windows staring at his car like deer in headlights. Jim wanted to laugh. He was about 99 percent sure that everyone there was above twenty-one, so he was more there to issue a warning, not to arrest anyone. But he supposed that seeing a cop at 3 am was never exactly a good sign.

Jim left the siren on another few seconds before turning the car engine off and getting out. He bounded up to the door, but stopped before he reached it, surprised by the sight of Phoebus and Esmerelda walking together on the stone pathway that led to the front door.

"Um, Phoebus?" he asked. He was pretty sure shock was written all over his face. While he knew Phoebus was engaged and went to parties, and was, you know, a normal person, it was really strange to see him entwined with the sultry Esmerelda.

Phoebus, who seemed to somehow be snogging and walking at the same time, broke apart from his fiancé with a sheepish grin, "Oh, hi there, Jim."

Esmerelda also grinned, but there was no sheepishness involved in her smile, "Hello there Lieutenant. I'm assuming a certain ass down the street called about the party?" It was no secret that Esmerelda and Frollo shared an enmity that rivaled, well, Frollo and everybody who had ever met the man. It was a wonder that Frollo ever got elected in the first place.

Jim smirked, "You could say that." He cocked his head towards the house, "I'm going to kick everyone out now, so you guys might want to get into your car and go before the traffic hits the streets."

Phoebus laughed, "Have fun with that." His expression turned serious as Esmerelda attempted to pull him away, "But make sure no one who has been drinking drives."

Duh. "Will do, sir," Jim replied before turning to face the door again. He could hear Esmerelda and Phoebus muttering discontentedly in the background and he sighed. He felt like he was on the brink and if he didn't back away from it, Phoebus would judge him. So despite the fact he could guess the answer, Jim asked it anyways.

"Have either of you been drinking?" Jim asked, spinning around to face his fellow policeman.

Phoebus chuckled, "This girl has, but I'm all clear."

Esmerelda rolled her eyes, "We made that arrangement before we came, don't act all holier than thou on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

All right, now that THAT issue was settled, Jim could do his job. He looked at his watch while knocking on the door.

3:21 AM. Frollo was going to be furious that it had taken this long to deal with this party. Not that Jim actually cared…

Charlotte opened the door. She looked very pretty in a pink dress, but her smile was waning and nervous which destroyed the original effect.

"Can I help you, Jim?" she asked, pushing back a strand of blonde hair with a panicky giggle.

Jim raised his eyebrows a bit and peered over her head. He could spot a few recognizable figures; Gaston, Hades, Tiana, and Jane were just a few of them.

"It's Lieutenant Hawkins right now, Miss Labouff," he stated clearly, trying to reach his captive audience in the background, "I have to ask you to stop this party right now and either send your guests home in the cars they came or to send them away in a cab."

"Why, Jim-Lieutenant?" Lottie smiled brightly, but her eyes look wary.

Jim sighed and said the only word he needed to, "Frollo."

Her smile disappeared and straightened to a line immediately. "I see," she said, in the southern way that meant that she was going to be hell-bent on revenge.

Jim almost felt sorry for Frollo so he added, "Well, you were definitely were breaking noise codes, Charlotte."

She huffed. Jim looked over her head (she was quite short) and he could see that people were packing up to go. He couldn't hear any more dance music either. Somebody had turned off the stereo. Now it'd at least be easier to hear Charlotte better even it still wasn't easy to deal with her.

"Jim, do you have to stay here and loom over these people like death in a graveyard?" Charlotte demanded, throwing away any pretense of civility. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do. It's called a job. Maybe you've heard of it?"

Charlotte's scowl grew deeper and Jim regretted that line immediately. Charlotte couldn't help that she was fantastically rich beyond anyone's dreams, so much that she didn't actually work, or even need to work. She wasn't even bratty. Instead of working, she volunteered, held fundraisers, helped her friends out, participated in the town council meetings… basically she was a philanthropist. She just drove him a little nuts. Just a teensy-weensy bit.

"Well, I never, Lieutenant Hawkins!" she trilled, her southern accent coming out in full force. Jim winced.

"Say, what's going on here, Lottie… Jim?"

Jim peeked and was relieved to see Tiana standing next to Charlotte. Tiana, who was rubbing a hand over Charlotte's tense shoulder, looked at Jim with raised eyebrows.

"Jim insulted me!" Charlotte informed her friend.

"Jim!" Tiana yelped, looking irritated. This was lovely. An angry Tiana was worse than an angry Charlotte.

Jim rubbed his forehead, "Can everyone just get out of the house? This is really becoming more of a pain than I expected it to be."

Lottie huffed and crossed her arms, but nodded in acquiescence. Jim smiled in thanks as he was let into her home. There were still quite a few stragglers left in the building, although it seemed a few had decided to try and escape his wrath by leaving the back way. Jim nodded at a few people, and went to the back entrance to catch the partiers who were probably the most drunk. If you're running in the opposite direction of a cop, there's usually a reason why. Jim knew this from experience because he used to be the kid running in the opposite direction.

Gaston and Lefou were crouched in the grass in the backyard whispering about something. Jim poked his head out to yell at them to leave and caught them in the weirdest conversation.

"I'm afraid I've been thinking Lefou-" Gaston said while Lefou nodded somberly.

"A dangerous pastime," Lefou added and then winced as if he was expecting to get hit. However, Gaston just rubbed his chin and agreed.

Jim decided to interrupt before he heard whatever dumb thing they were talking about, "Uh, guys, you need to leave. Party's over."

Lefou looked up but before he could say anything, Gaston smacked him upside the head.

"You heard him, Lefou!" he boomed with authority.

Lefou spluttered into the dew-covered grass. However, Gaston didn't help him up, he just walked up to Jim and held out his hand.

"Thank you, Officer, for handling this without any muss. This town needs more officers like you. I bet you'll be a strong contender for police chief one day," Gaston smarmed. He stank like a brewery.

Jim shook Gaston's hand hard, refusing to show a weakness to the biggest bully in the town, "Thanks, Gaston."

Gaston smirked, "So you've heard of me!" He puffed up his chest. Jim frowned. Jim and Gaston went to high school together. While Gaston had a few years on Jim, they still shared detention (quite often, in fact) when Jim was going through his "rebellious" phase. Perhaps it was the missing rat-tail that made Jim unrecognizable to Gaston.

Or, more likely, Gaston was just a drunken idiot.

"Uh, you know your friend there seems to be having some trouble getting up," Jim pointed out.

Gaston's chest deflated and he rolled his eyes. "Lefou!" he bellowed.

Lefou somehow managed to pull himself up at Gaston's call, reminding Jim of a dog being beckoned. His frown deepened.

"Coming Gaston!" Lefou yelped, before tripping on his own feet. Gaston laughed.

Jim walked over and helped the shorter man up.

"Thanks Officer!" Lefou chirped.

"It's my job," Jim muttered. He was getting so tired of the nonsense, "I have to go look through the house again, and you guys call a taxi. You're obviously not able to drive home."

"What makes you say that?" Gaston demanded as his left hand grasped for an object to hold onto. It found none and Gaston face-planted into the grass.

"That's why," Jim said, his eyes twinkling with repressed laughter.

Gaston scowled as he used his strong arms to push himself up from the grass. His hands were stained green, and it almost seemed like there was a green glint in his eyes to match, but when Jim tried to look at him more closely it disappeared.

Jim frowned while Gaston smiled at him charmingly.

"May we go, officer?"

"Just let me call you a cab," Jim drawled.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry that I'm not sorry for throwing in the "afraid I've been thinking" line in. It's possibly one of my favorite lines ever (plus thinking did get Gaston into loads of trouble!). Anyways I love Treasure Planet so that's why I had to have at least one POV chapter with Jim.

As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love reviews.


	19. Chapter 18

**Main Street USA**

_**Chapter 18**_

Briar was ecstatic. She was about to go on her first double date.

As soon as Rapunzel had heard that Briar was part of an _official_ couple, she begged Briar to go on a double date.

"We can go bowling or fishing or swimming or go to a museum -" Rapunzel chattered eagerly as she planned for their afternoon double date. Briar, who was listening to Rapunzel on the phone, could imagine Rapunzel's eyes brightening with every idea she came up with.

Although Briar wasn't exactly receptive to Rapunzel's friendship at first, mostly because of Rapunzel's incessant questioning of her relationship with Phillip, she soon learned to love her as much as everyone else did. Rapunzel was easy-going, kind, and enthusiastic, and it truly helped to have someone around who understood the situation Briar was going through with her mom and dad, although Briar was sparse on the details with Rapunzel. Her mom and dad weren't sharing details with their friends, so Briar felt that she shouldn't share the details with _her_ friends.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rapunzel shouted into the phone, interrupting Briar's thoughts, "How about we go to Tiana's Palace? I work there part-time, you know, so I could totally get us some discounts!"

"You work?" Briar asked. Her forehead crinkled at the thought.

The idea of working was strange to her. Her aunts were too over-protective to let her work back home, and here, in Disney, her parents were rather well off and she didn't need to work. Nor, she suspected, would they let her if she tried. They were perhaps, even more overprotective than her aunts.

Rapunzel's voice changed, it somehow became more soft and velvet-y, "Yes, um, well, it's nice to have something to do you know, after…"

She didn't need to say anymore. Although Briar had been light with details with Rapunzel, Rapunzel had been extremely comprehensive in her own explanation. Being locked up for almost eighteen years by someone who you were convinced was your mother was more horrifying than anything Briar could imagine. Briar was grateful that even though she didn't get to experience parental love, that she was raised in a truly loving environment. Rapunzel didn't get to have any of that.

"Oh, I understand," Briar said quickly, desperately trying to change the atmosphere that invaded their phone call, "I think Tiana's Palace is a lovely idea, Rapunzel."

"Oh good!" The relief in Rapunzel's voice was palpable. And then she, almost at once without a single breath, started speaking about the newest book she had rented from the local library. Briar smiled and listened to her friend's deluge.

So here Briar was waiting for Phillip and Rapunzel and Eugene on the wooden deck of Tiana's Palace. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the sun was shining (directly into Briar's vision, but she didn't want to complain), the birds were chirping, and everyone was at least five minutes late.

Briar scrunched her nose. She was a pretty patient young lady, but she was starting to feel stood-up.

A British voice interrupted her impatience, "Miss, excuse me, Miss,"

Briar turned to see who was talking to her and was disarmed by the owner of the voice's smile. The man was handsome, almost as handsome as Phillip despite the fact he was probably almost 30 (which, in Briar's naïve eyes, was practically equivalent to 50).

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" he continued to smile down at her (Oh my, he was tall), although she saw traces of annoyance crease his eyes.

She blushed while shuffling to the side, "Oh I'm sorry, I was just waiting for my friends, I didn't mean to get in your way Mr.-"

"Rolfe, and it's all right," he smiled, "Thank you."

Without another glance in her direction, he went inside the restaurant. As the door swung open, Briar could hear catches of conversations ("Pocahontas, you look beautiful") and she could smell fried dough.

Oh dear, if they didn't hurry up, she would be eating alone in there. Everything smelled too good to resist.

But fortunately for Briar, Rapunzel showed up about a minute later, running towards Briar from the cement sidewalk, her smile unceasing as always.

"Oh Briar, I'm so sorry I'm late – wait," Rapunzel's eyebrows creased, "Where are the boys?"

"I assumed they were with you-" Briar stated, matching Rapunzel's frown.

"Oh no, I walked here, I told Eugene to meet me here since he's on the other side of town. It would have been a hassle for him to walk all the way to my house then to here."

But before Briar could nod her understanding, Rapunzel launched into her own question, "But wasn't Phillip going to walk you?"

Briar grimaced, "No, he couldn't. He had to tutor some neighborhood kid, Arthur, I think his name was, in history and government."

"The kid has to get tutored over the summer?" Rapunzel's mouth was gaping in horror, "That's terrible!"

Briar couldn't say she felt too bad for Arthur, mostly because she didn't know the younger teen, but she did feel bad for Phillip. He wasn't even getting paid for it; he was doing it out of obligation. Arthur and his guardian were family friends of Phillip's family (Briar wondered how many family friends one family could have!) so Phillip's father, Hubert, often made Phillip help out over there.

Phillip actually didn't seem to mind too much, he liked Arthur and Dr. Merlin, but Briar felt bad that Phillip was forced into doing all this. She thought he should do it because he wanted to, not because his father wanted him to.

But she didn't feel confident enough to say that to Phillip. So he was going to meet them at the restaurant instead of picking Briar up, and for some reason, he still wasn't here despite the fact he should have been done on time!

"Oh good, there's Eugene!" Rapunzel sighed, before pasting a big smile on her face. She waved enthusiastically to her boyfriend. Eugene, who was still about two blocks away, didn't see her.

"I'll be right back, Briar!" Rapunzel said, before running off in his direction.

Briar shook her head in amusement and leaned against the wall next to the door to watch Rapunzel tackle Eugene. The two brunettes were entangled and laughing. Briar could imagine the sparkles in their eyes and was jealous for a moment. Phillip should be here, laughing with her. She shouldn't be alone watching her friends laugh together.

But she let go of those thoughts just in time for Eugene and Rapunzel to show up beside her.

"Do you want to keep waiting for Phillip or should we get a table?" Rapunzel asked, her smile dimming as she noticed Briar's disheartened face. However, the roar of Rapunzel's stomach immediately diminished the kindness of her words and expression.

Rapunzel blushed while Eugene snickered.

"I suppose we should go inside and get food before you die of starvation, Rapunzel," Briar answered, unable to stop her grin.

They walked inside Tiana's Palace burdened with hunger and, in Briar's case, with worry and sadness. Briar debated about calling Phillip (she had called him several times over the past twenty minutes), but decided against it. She'd find out what happened sooner or later.

She just hoped it would be sooner.

"Oh, hello there, Rapunzel," a beautiful woman greeted Rapunzel, while holding a tray that was covered in dirty dishes, "You can go ahead and seat yourself in section 3, if that's all right with you, I'll send Naveen over there in a jiff."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up, "Oh Naveen will be our waiter, Tiana?"

Briar was surprised that this young woman was the infamous Tiana, the owner of the restaurant. She didn't look like she was past the age of twenty-five, and yet she was running an entire restaurant by herself.

The surprise must've shown on her face, because Tiana scowled a bit, "Is something the matter?"

Briar blushed, "No, sorry, I was just surprised that you're Tiana. I wasn't expecting someone so young to be the owner."

Relief crossed Tiana's face, and she smiled brightly, making her look as if she was Rapunzel and Briar's age, "Well, I work hard each and every day, good things are sure to come when you work hard for your dreams."

Briar smiled back, "I'm glad your dream did, I can't wait to eat your food. I've only heard the best."

Eugene interrupted, raising his eyebrows at the women who surrounded him, "I'd let you girls finish this conversation, but I want to point out that Tiana is holding about fifteen pounds of dishes on the palm of her hand and Rapunzel is about to collapse from hunger, so we should probably get into our seats."

"Oh Eugene," Rapunzel slapped his arm playfully, "I'm not THAT hungry."

Immediately, a growl was heard.

"You were saying, Blondie?"

So they seated themselves after bidding goodbye to Tiana. The restaurant was beautiful. Sunlight filtered in from the large windows, casting shadows that danced on the yellow wallpaper that lined the restaurant. It was airy and although the ceilings were high, voices didn't carry too much, so even though the restaurant was crowded, Briar still had a difficult time trying to overhear any conversations of the people seated at the tables surrounding them.

Well, except one conversation.

"Rolfe, you don't need to pull out my chair, it's fine that you forgot-"

"I should have though! I'm a gentleman and you're a lady and I should've pulled out your chair!"

Briar leaned out of her seat to peer at the noisy couple. It was the same man she had run into at the entrance.

He seemed very distraught, "But I wanted everything to be perfect today," he proclaimed, running a hand through his auburn hair.

"Yes, you've made that clear," said the beautiful Native American woman across from him, crossing her arms. It was hard to tell if she was indignant or amused.

"I'm sorry Pocahontas," Rolfe stopped pacing, sighed, and sat down, "It's just that I wanted everything to be right for a particular reason."

Briar leaned out of her seat a little more and that caught the attention of Eugene and Rapunzel, who, previously, were too busy making googly eyes at each other to notice Briar's spying.

"Um, what are you looking at Briar?" asked Eugene.

Briar blinked, embarrassed that she had been caught spying on another table. She faced the couple and blushed, "Oh well, I just noticed a couple over there arguing and I was curious as to why."

"Did you find out?" Rapunzel squeaked, her face glowing with the excitement of potential gossip.

"Um-" Briar started to say but was interrupted by the couple she had previously been spying on.

"You will marry me then?" Rolfe's voice carried over. It was lyrical and passionate.

Without saying a word, all three heads at Briar's table leaned over to watch.

Pocahontas smiled without a word, staring into her fiancés face, and then they kissed. It wasn't a peck either, it was reminiscent of golden Hollywood and passionate love affairs. It was The Kiss.

Briar felt an itch of envy. They looked so happy. Would Briar ever be that happy? She thought she could possibly be with Phillip – one day, not any time soon, they were much too young – but he couldn't even arrive on time for lunch with friends.

"Ah, would you like food or would you like to keep eavesdropping on the attractive couple over there?"

If Briar thought she had been embarrassed when Eugene and Rapunzel caught her spying, she was discovering the true meaning of embarrassment now.

A cheery, handsome waiter greeted them when they slinked back into their seats from their eavesdropping position. He beamed at them.

"Wasn't that proposal beautiful?" he exaggerated the U in beautiful. His accent was distinct and Briar felt as if she should know which country it was from, but didn't. His grin didn't ebb when no one responded. In fact, it doubled.

"Ah, come on, you had to love it. I know you were listening!" he stated, mock-wagging a finger at the teenagers.

"Naveen, stop bothering the customers!"

Tiana scowled at the waiter who Briar would describe as sheepish if it weren't for the fact his eyes were dancing.

"Oh Tiana, lovely Tiana, have you never seen a more beautiful sight?" he asked, gesturing towards Rolfe and Pocahontas.

Tiana placed her hand on her forehead and sighed but before she could open her mouth, Naveen continued his train of thought, "Because I certainly have, and I'm looking at it right now."

Tiana's eyes grew as she realized he was looking at her. Flustered, she replied, "Naveen, I don't have time for your shenanigans and neither do MY customers. Please ask them for their orders!"

Naveen shrugged but his winning smile didn't cease, "Whatever you say Tiana, you're the boss after all."

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled down at Rapunzel, "Holler if he starts to drive you crazy, sweetie."

Rapunzel giggled. She didn't seem surprised by their interaction, "I will, Tiana!"

"Oh, Rapunzel, you wound me!" Naveen clutched his chest dramatically. Briar noticed Eugene's eyes rolling even as Rapunzel giggled.

"Can we order now?"

"No wait!"

Briar perked up and turned to face the voice.

It was Phillip, who looked no worse for the wear. He was jogging towards them and past Tiana (who was clucking her tongue at him).

"Sorry I'm so late guys, it's been a – "

"Tell us after we get some appetizers," Eugene stated without missing a beat, "Now how about some beignets while we try to decide what to get for lunch."

"Coming right up!" Naveen beamed. He left quickly, so quickly that he caught up to Tiana.

Briar wasn't sure what to think about that, although she didn't care too much because Phillip was here.

He slid next to her and smiled in a way that made her heart leap. She almost instantly forgave him, but then remembered how alone she felt earlier and hesitated before grabbing his hand.

"I'm really sorry I was late. Dr. Merlin offered me an internship at the mayor's office, and I said yes, so I had to rush over there and get stuff set up and- "

"You did what?" Briar asked, confused as to why. He had never expressed an interest in politics or current affairs to her.

"Well, it'd only be until the end of summer so that's about two months. I figured, it's a paid internship, and it would be nice to have my own income, and I don't know."

"But I thought you hated the Mayor," Eugene interrupted. Briar's eyebrows rose at this tidbit of information. She had never heard Phillip even mention the Mayor before.

Phillip flushed, "Well, I do, quite a bit. I think what he does is usually terrible for Disney, but I couldn't say no to Dr. Merlin like that-"

"Why not?" Briar asked, her voice soft and weary.

Phillip gazed at her, looking more confused as each second went by, "I just thought it was a good idea."

"Working for a man you hate?" Rapunzel piped in, "I don't envy you. You should work here instead. Tiana's the best."

"She sure is!" Naveen interrupted as he dropped the plate of beignets on the table, "I'm sure you haven't decided what you want to eat yet, but would you like something to drink?"

"Water all around," Eugene said. Rapunzel pouted. Briar was pretty sure that Rapunzel wanted the sugariest drink imaginable.

"I'll be right back with those. Enjoy your appetizer."

"I don't understand why you want an internship, I thought you said you were already really busy tutoring Arthur and Peter and Mowgli and –" Briar frowned, then grabbed a beignet off the plate since she was unable to remember who else Phillip tutored.

"Briar, my parents want me to do a lot. They want me to be a lawyer or a doctor or a politician, something prestigious and well paid. They want me to be like them, essentially. Doing something like this gets them off my back for two months, so they can't protest when I major in Education. As long as I try their way, they won't complain when I do it my way."

"You want to be a teacher?" Rapunzel asked. Although it was hard to understand her the way she was eating the beignets. There were about three in her mouth.

"Yeah, I do. I like tutoring those kids. Although I also really enjoy horseback riding so I was debating about teaching kids horseback riding as a career instead of being a normal teacher, although I'm still trying to figure out how that would work."

Briar gazed at him, wondering how all this escaped her knowledge, "I didn't know any of this."

Phillip looked at her and smiled.

"Well, now you do."

* * *

**_(A/N)_** Today is my birthday (growing up sucks btw, I recommend going to Neverland) and a great present would be a review! But of course you don't have to, I really just enjoy hearing from you guys.

I hope it was clear in the chapter but this is supposed to be the day after the party. This next week or two in Main Street Universe is pretty cramped with stuff happening so I figured that needed to be clear.

Sorry to Smith/Pocahontas lovers, **seriously**. I truly am sorry. But I love Rolfe so, uh, I had to be true to my heart (the second movie wasn't good but I did enjoy Rolfe's sass. I thought Rolfe and Pocahontas worked well together, but your mileage may vary). But John Smith will be showing up again! Not soon, but eventually, I promise. I love Smith too don't worry (no, seriously, i had a huge crush on him as a 6 year old, you can trust me with him, i promise). And I can almost guarantee that you won't see Rolfe for a long while (if at all, not sure yet) if that pleases you guys at all.

I hope you enjoyed the fact that Tiana is trying to forget she made out with Naveen at the party. Poor Tiana. And on the note of Tiana I changed her restaurant name to the one in the movie in this chapter because I'm an idiot and didn't see the A so I read Palace as Place _like an idiot_. Eventually I'll go back and change everything else but as of right now... oops.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for this extra long author's note!


	20. Chapter 19

**Main Street U.S.A.**

**_Chapter 19_**

"Meg, Meg, Meggity, Meg, Meg, Meg, Meggy, Meg," Hades leaned back in his chair with a smirk. The chair groaned under his weight but he ignored it.

Meg, on the other hand, grimaced at the sound. If he wasn't careful he'd fall back and smack his head against the windowpane behind him.

Although, that'd be great, now that she'd thought about it.

Hades continued, oblivious to the fact that Meg was currently hoping he'd break his skull, "I hear you want a promotion."

Meg nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. She was pretty sure her sharp tongue would land her in hot water with Hades and while she normally didn't care about that, she desperately needed something to work out in her life. Her friendship with Belle was tense and uneasy, something that had never happened to them before, and she cut off Hero Boy from her life as soon as he confessed that he liked her. He didn't even say love, he said like and she still threw him out to the curb.

What was _wrong_ with her?

"Well, you have two options. You can keep working these shitty interviews and fluff pieces that I keep assigning you-"

Meg scoffed, "There is no way in hell I'm doing those anymore."

Hades' smirked and almost instantaneously Meg was filled with dread. His eyes looked cruel and mischievous, which was never a good combination with Hades. The last time she had seen this look in his eyes was when Esmerelda demanded a story that meant something. One week later and she was being forced to explore the sewers underneath Disney to see if there were really people who lived down beneath their small town.

But that is when Esmerelda started getting the better stories…

"Well then I have an offer for you, m'dear," Hades drawled.

Meg shrugged, "I'm listening."

"Two very different powerful people have come to me, wanting to expose each other as 'evil'," Hades feigned quote marks around the world evil with his hands and smirked. Meg smirked back without hesitation; it wouldn't look good if she didn't.

"And I'm personally not sure which evil-doer I should expose. I have to expose one or else I'll have two enemies on my back. I was debating on exposing both at the same time, with one hit article, but then it'd lead to the same result as the other solution," he hissed through his teeth at the end.

"Who are these proposed enemies?" Meg asked, trying not to look too interested by examining her fingernails.

"Oh only our dear Mayor Frollo and his loyal advisor Maleficent."

Meg's gaze dropped from her nails immediately. She stared at Hades, "You have to be shitting me."

Hades smiled gleeful as a child on Christmas Day, "No! They hate each other! It's wonderful news for us!"

"And you want me to attach my name to an article besmirching either of them?" Meg gaped, "Are you nuts?"

"Eh, probably, but who isn't a little nuts, right, sugar?" Hades smile turned back into a smirk with that line and Meg sighed.

She rubbed her forehead, "What exactly are my options here?"

Hades scratched his chin, "Well, one I fire you and besmirch your oh-so-lovely name. Two. You write an article on either of these idiots and not only do I not fire you, I give you a promotion and money and when you want to leave this godforsaken place I'll give you the nicest recommendation money can buy. Three. You write it on both of these lunatics and run for cover. You could probably even get a job at a national syndicate if you expose both of these politicians for, well," his smirk deepened, "the politicians they are."

Meg felt ill. She grabbed the arms of the chair she was sitting in. This could be either wonderful or horrible. They could ruin her life. Frollo, although easy to make fun of, was still terrifying and Maleficent, well, no one even dared to make fun of her. That woman had fits at the slightest of insults. Meg knew that Maleficent was invited to all parties even though she never showed up to them. No one dared to do otherwise.

But she couldn't let her hesitation out on her face. Because while this could ruin her life, which arguably already sucked due to her own issues, it could also make her life worth something. The benefits could possibly outweigh the risks.

So she bluffed.

"Can I be honest, Hades?" she asked, examining her fingers again, before continuing her thought, "I'm not exactly sure why you're picking me to do this article."

Hades scowled, "I don't have much of a choice. Only Esmerelda can write as well as you, and as soon as I'd say the name Frollo she'd write the nastiest article about him, without ever hearing about Maleficent. Problem is, I don't know how many would take her seriously. She writes about how awful he is every week, who is to say if they'll believe her?"

He had a point. Esmerelda, while a talented journalist, had a strong vendetta against Frollo. He also had one against Esmerelda, so it was an understandable vendetta. He targeted Esmerelda in his speeches and even in the laws he passed, as if he wanted to piss Esmerelda off.

It was . . . odd.

But that meant that someone else needed to write the article about Frollo and/or Maleficent. Meg sighed. No one would believe Esmerelda's article, or well, some would, but it wouldn't be taken as seriously as it needed to be.

And any accusations had to be foolproof especially if both of these politicians wanted to get one over on the other. This was going to be difficult for whoever wrote the articles.

And then Meg realized something.

She _wanted_ to do it.

The more Meg thought about it, the more she _needed_ to do it. Her life was without purpose and she was barely surviving this unfriendly universe. Her friends were disappearing from her life little by little, thanks to the men and jobs that were taking Meg's place. There was only so much room for her.

And the only other person who wanted to make room for Meg…

Well, she shoved him away.

What could Maleficent and Frollo do to her that she hadn't already done to herself?

Her lips twisted into something resembling a smile. "I'll do it," she declared.

Hades smirked as if he knew she was going to say yes the whole time.

Meg's inner bubble of happiness popped at his smirk. She wondered, as Hades explained the particulars of the different accusations, what exactly she had gotten herself into.

And if she'd ever be able to get herself out of it.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the delay... and the shortness of the chapter. I've been very sick off and on. Well I'm almost always sick but it was worse than usual in these past few weeks. I had this written for a while though so I said screw it and I updated the story for you guys. I hope you liked it. I can't promise an update any time soon, but I'm going to try. :)


	21. Chapter 20

**_Main Street U.S.A._**

**_Chapter 20_**

He was a beast. He should have never gotten so upset at Belle for leaving him at the party running after her friend who rushed out. But he couldn't help it. His temper got a hold of him as it always did and when she came by the office the next Monday he yelled at her. And by yelled he really meant screamed.

She didn't respond in the way he was used to by his subordinates, pleading or even crying (although if she started crying it would have immediately broken his own heart, he wouldn't have been able to handle her tears). Instead, she stared him down, much like she did when she had first met him, all those weeks ago.

"Mr. Bieste," she said coolly examining him as if he was the dirt beneath her feet. Belle had told him earlier that month that it took a lot to make her mad but when she did, it was not pretty. She had been referencing Mayor Frollo's inaction in regards to a new hospital being built in Disney, but he was smart enough to realize that he was witnessing the cold anger that she had warned about.

They had fought before. The night that changed everything (as Bieste called it) was started because of a fight between the two of them. He had frightened her then, but she wasn't angry.

This was angry Belle.

He had an inkling that he wasn't the only person she was mad at - she looked upset before she even walked into the room. Her eyes were narrowed and her usual smile was gone, replaced by a deep frown.

"I'm sorry that I abandoned you at the party that was later broken up by the police, but that does not mean you should scream at me so loudly that the entire floor can hear you!"

Any remnant of his anger dissipated and waves of embarrassment showed up instead. Both emotions made his face very red (even with the scarring) so he knew Belle wouldn't be able to discern the difference.

"That being said, I think we're done here. Thank you for keeping a hold of my blazer despite the inconvenience," Belle seethed. Her eyes were aimed at him like daggers, but despite that he felt a rush of affection towards her.

"Belle," he said, not entirely sure what he wanted to say.

Belle, who had already reached the door and was about to grab the handle and leave his office, turned around. She was frowning.

Damn it. He hated when he was wrong. Why did he almost always have to be wrong?

"You're right, I shouldn't have yelled at you about something so minor. Especially since it wasn't work related – I should have at least waited until we were done for the day," he tried a smile but stopped when he noticed she wasn't smiling back.

"Um, well, I'm trying to say I'm sorry," he finished, looking down at his desk, not feeling exactly up to the task of staring into Belle's menacing hazel eyes.

It was quite strange to think of her normally imaginative eyes as menacing but it was the truth. Hell hath no fury…

"It's not you who I'm mad at, not really." His hopes inflated and he peeked at her. Her face was scrunched up as if she was thinking about something far away, "Although, you definitely didn't help."

"I'm sorry," he repeated before he could help it. Belle laughed.

"It's all right. I suppose I forgive you," she teased, "Although, I think you should buy me a chocolate croissant before I actually forgive you."

Bieste broke into a smile and looked right into her hazel eyes, "That would be my pleasure."

The walk to the little coffee shop on third was quiet. Bieste could practically hear the thoughts buzzing off Belle despite the fact she wasn't speaking. He wondered what was upsetting her so badly, although, on another hand he was almost glad it was. He felt like he got off the hook for yelling at her. That temper of his was going to cause him to lose her as an employee and friend if he continued it.

And he wanted her to be both of those things so very badly.

She didn't speak until they reached their destination and even then it was just informing him what she wanted. He bought the chocolate croissant and handed it off to her then immediately shoved his hands into his pockets, unsure of what to say - if anything.

She smiled and gestured for him to follow her. Belle led him to a little table in the back of the shop.

"I think it's really nice that you provide a shop like this in here," she said before taking a huge bite out of her chocolate croissant. It didn't look like it would be able to fit in her mouth but it did. Belle patted her lips with a napkin and grinned closed-mouthed while chewing, somehow able to guess what he was thinking.

"Uh, well, I like to provide good things for my employees. They work very hard and I figured a coffee shop would be something nice for everyone."  
Belle frowned, "You also have an entire cafeteria for your employees. Most employers wouldn't think to do that. A lot of employers don't even give substantial lunch breaks to their employees."

"Well," he shrugged, uncomfortable with her praise, "It didn't cost too much and I know Cogsworth will be on all the employees backs about work so I didn't think it could do any harm."

She watched him and he tried not to worry about what she thought of him, but he couldn't help it. Did she approve of him? Did she think he was a good employer?

They sat there observing each other in companionable silence, the only reason Bieste felt any awkwardness was because he was terrified of what she was thinking. But other than that he was content to just look at her.

It wasn't because she was beautiful (although no one could deny that) it was because she looked at him. Really, really looked at him as if he was a person not as a poor, scarred thing. Belle felt neither pity nor revulsion. She saw him as he was and that made him want to be better for her. Because he knew he was nothing wonderful. He knew he had anger problems and a tendency to snap without meaning anything he said. He loved that she was willing to go up against him.

So he looked back at her and watched as she munched on her chocolate croissant, hoping that she felt even a semblance of what he felt for her.  
Belle finished the croissant and brushed the crumbs off her pantsuit. She hesitated and Bieste felt a need to grab her hand as if to tell her it was all right, but the feeling passed when she began to speak, "Meg and I got into a bit of an argument."

An image of a sarcastic woman in a purple dress came to Bieste. Meg was Belle's housemate and best friend and he had met her at the party. He vaguely remembered that she looked distressed when they had met but that she was smiling and teasing Belle about something. It had been hard to hear – the only thing he could really remember was that Belle excused herself to go search for Meg when Meg left their sight. And that he had to go back to his car… by himself after waiting for Belle for almost 40 minutes. He had been hoping for a few more tender moments with Belle but after Meg's appearance and disappearance it didn't happen, much to his disappointment.

"Oh?" he said, unsure of what else to say.

Belle smiled as if she was aware of his problem, but it disappeared as she started to speak again.

"Well, you see, the reason I'm so angry is that she said a lot of things that hurt me –"

"She hurt you?" he seethed.

Her eyes widened and she almost looked touched at his ferocity, "No, it's nothing I didn't deserve." She frowned and looked away from him, "That's why I'm angry. Because she was right."

"What?" That didn't sound right. Belle was almost always right.

She looked back up and smiled wryly at him, "I don't enjoy being wrong so I became upset. And despite the fact we both live in the same house I haven't really seen her since we took a cab home together after the party. Flashes of her here and there, but no conversation or anything meaningful."

"But she was mean to you?" Bieste grappled for something normal, something he could fix.

Belle grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, "It's all right. I got it handled. I'm going to talk to her tonight." She frowned, "Or rather, I'm going to attempt to talk to her."

Bieste was having a hard time listening to Belle when all he wanted to do was look at their grasped hands. It had happened a few other times but it still boggled his mind that she'd be willing to do that. Only Mrs. Potts touched him nowadays.

She let go of his hand and got up from her seat, "I suppose it's back to work."

He followed her example and sprung up from his seat, "Yeah, off to work we go…"

They paced down the hall for a few moments. Belle glanced at the children's artwork that lined the walls with a smile. Lumiere had insisted on putting art that their employees' kids had made during a recent company picnic in the halls for a 'personal' touch. Bieste hadn't been too fond of the idea when it had been placed in front of him, but he was glad that he approved it now. Anything that made people and in particular, Belle, happy was a good thing. He spotted Chip's handiwork of a teacup and smiled.

Belle interrupted his thoughts, "Bieste?"

"Yes, Belle?"

"Thank you for listening to me. It means a lot."

He glanced back at Belle. Her eyes were aglow with something that gave him hope. So he smiled.

"It meant a lot to me too."

* * *

(A/N) Still sick but I had this written and I really wanted to just post it for you guys. I have only like two more chapters written out completely though so you guys might have a long wait until the next one. I'm trying to get up to chapter 25 written before I publish the chapter after this but we'll see.

I hope you enjoyed it and as always thank you for reading.


	22. Chapter 21

**Main Street U.S.A.**

**_Chapter 21_**

Snow White was old.

Her bones creaked and her beautiful dark hair was now as white as her first name. She was still beautiful, but there were wrinkles that covered her face and her hands.

She didn't mind it on her face so much, but to see her once soft, silky hands covered in wrinkles and spots, well, it made her cry sometimes. She had been so proud when the calluses from her terrible childhood disappeared and now they were marred once again.

Her beautiful "Prince Charming" though, her beautiful husband, he would grab her hands and say, "Snow, my love, your hands are as beautiful as they were the moment I saw you. You are beautiful."

He would sing to her then, his deep voice never wavering, his dark eyes staring into hers.

But now he was disappearing.

"Who are you?" he demanded as she walked through the door.

Snow closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She opened them and gave him a chipper smile. Focus and remember you've gone through worse than this, she repeated to herself.

"I am Mrs. Charming . . . your wife, dear, Snow White is my name," she beamed as if reminding him of this wasn't breaking her soul in half.

He furrowed his brow, "Oh." His wrinkles were deepening. She wondered how much longer she had left with him.

She was just grateful that he didn't swear at her like he did last week when she reminded him of their relationship.

She had never heard her husband swear before that afternoon. It was terrifying. She cried that night, alone in her little room that she once shared with her adoring husband. She had to have a separate room and a separate bed away from her husband now.

Just three weeks ago everything was fine. Well, it wasn't fine, but it was a fairy tale compared to this hell.

Snow quickly (and mentally) lectured herself about using that word. It was very un-Christian like of her to think this way.

But during their anniversary cruise, everything had changed. He suddenly couldn't recall seeing her before, oh, how could he forget her face? Snow could see the doctor's face fall as he examined her husband. She knew then that there was nothing anyone could do.

He was going to die. The only person who had truly loved her was going to leave her. And mentally, he already did.

She hadn't been this alone since the day she had met him. She had been fourteen, emaciated, and covered in clothes that were better suited to being rags. The Great Depression had killed her father (who lost all hope when his money disappeared from the bank) and left her alone with a stepmother who cared little for her. A stepmother who used the modest funds they still had on hair products, dresses, and stockings for herself, blatantly ignoring the fact that her stepdaughter was starving – but, Snow shook herself, that was the past.

And her lovely husband had rescued her from her nightmare anyways. Her husband and her seven little friends… oh how she missed them. But they were long gone, buried in the earth and the dirt that Snow once considered lovely when she was young and naive. But how can the earth be lovely when it tears you away from the people you love?

Her seven friends, oh they were so good to her, even when she couldn't pronounce their German names at all and was forced into giving them nicknames based on their personality. Well, everyone except for dear Doc, who was just so smart that she couldn't imagine calling him anything else even if he hadn't been a doctor (oh, he had been such a good doctor!). She couldn't help but think of Grumpy, who quite possibly, loved her more than her own father ever did by the time he died. Those little men, oh how she missed them.

They would be here for her now if they were still alive. It would be nice to have such sweet friends at a time like this.

"Snow… that's your name you said?" the man who was once her husband asked. His dark eyes looked concerned.

Snow realized that she had been standing and staring off into space for quite a few minutes, "Oh gracious me," she said, "I'm sorry, dear, is there anything I can do for you?"

He winced, "No, I-I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Snow smiled, "I'm fine, thank you, are you doing all right on this beautiful summer day?"

Her husband turned his head away and looked out the window. She waited a few moments before realizing he wasn't going to respond.

Snow left the room. She couldn't stand the silence. There used to be song and now there was nothing.

She didn't want to put him in a home. She hoped that she could take care of him - that he would be all right, that they would live together in happiness forever.

But he was getting noticeably worse every day, what was she going to do?

They had no children. Snow was never able to conceive and they never tried adoption, although they strongly considered it at several points in their lives.

She regretted their decision not to adopt more than ever. A child would ease the pain; a daughter or a son could help with the hard decisions that Snow would have to make.

Snow couldn't bear to make the wrong decision for one of the only people who ever loved her. But she had a sinking feeling that keeping her husband at their home was the wrong choice.

She sat down on her bed and wept quietly. Her gentle frame shook with tears that were a long time coming. The idea of living without him was unbearable but she knew that judgment day was coming soon and that he would either be leaving her for a new home or the home above. She'd lose him either way.

But hadn't she already lost him?

"Snow?"

She raised her head and saw her husband in the doorway.

He looked at her like he always used to look at her, like he adored her and that he would do anything for her.

"Yes?" she replied. She wiped off the tears that were still stuck to her face, "Are you all right?"

He walked towards her, "Oh, Snow, I'm so sorry."

With a shock, she realized he was crying. She had never seen her husband cry.

"What's the matter?" she trilled.

"Snow, I'm not all here anymore, am I?" he asked. His voice hitched as if he didn't want to know the answer.

Snow covered her face with her hands as an attempt to muffle the sob that came rushing at her from his question. He grabbed her hands and patted her back.

"Snow, you can't live like this. I love you too much to do this to you."

"But-" she protested but he kissed her lightly before she could continue.

"Snow, I have but one heart, one song, and one love and it's only for you," he sang quietly in her ear. His song was breaking her heart.

"I can't leave you," Snow cried.

He kissed the top of her head, "No, Snow, you can't. But I've already left you, don't you see?"

She nodded and wiped another tear from her eye.

"I'm going to be confused again soon, darling, but I need you to promise me that you'll put me in a nursing home. That you will let yourself live life to the fullest as you've always done no matter the circumstances you were put through. Can you do that, my dear?"

Snow grabbed his hands and kissed them before responding, "Of course I will, my love." How could she not do what he asked, when his last coherent wish was to guarantee her sanity and happiness?

His smile was sad, "I love you so much, my dear. We've had our happily-ever after haven't we?"

Snow smiled down at the love of her life, trying not to cry as his eyes started to crinkle in confusion. His mind was disappearing again. He didn't recognize her anymore. But that was ok. She had a smile and a song to remember him by and everything was all right.

They had their happily ever after- even if it wasn't so happy right now. And that was more than most. Snow White was happy because he needed her to be and that was all right with her.

* * *

(A/N) My mother works in a nursing home and she'll tell me stories of men and women with dementia and alzheimers and it's always haunted me. I guess growing up hearing these stories about 90 year old women crying for their mother as if she was in the room, people who have never cursed in their life cursing like sailors, and men intermittently slipping in and out of their real selves while their family was in the room impacted me enough to write this chapter. I didn't mean for this chapter to happen - it definitely wasn't in the plan. Snow and her Prince were elderly in this world, but a POV chapter for them was not in the works. However, a few weeks ago I opened up Word and this spilled out.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite my long author's note and if you'd like to review please do! I love hearing from you guys.


	23. Chapter 22

**Main Street U.S.A.**

**_Chapter 22_**

It had been a long day.

And it was only 3 in the afternoon. But Ariel and Eric wouldn't stop making lovey-dovey faces at each other and that made time go by very slowly.

That's why Aladdin decided to escape the dingy apartment their little group was hanging out in; he was tired of staring at the happy couple. He ditched them despite the fact it'd mean he'd be missing out on trying to get Jasmine's attention. However, she didn't seem to like him much anyways, so it didn't really matter in the long run. He'd do almost anything to get away from Eric and Ariel's PDA (as much as he liked them - it got a little annoying).

He kicked a pebble down the alleyway he was loitering in. It reminded him of his childhood. Tan brick buildings that were covered in a layer of dirt. It didn't help that the pavement was covered in broken bottles and used bubble gum. It was disgusting but, as he surveyed the premises to make sure no creepers were in the area, he realized he felt at peace here.

Strange how he could feel at peace in the sort of place that used to give him nightmares, but he supposed that was nostalgia kicking in. He'd never thought he'd be nostalgic for crappy foster homes and sketchy alleys.

He kicked another pebble down the alley for good measure.

"Aladdin?"

Aladdin stopped mid-kick. He hadn't heard that voice in years.

"Flynn Rider!" Aladdin spun around to face his former foster home comrade, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He meant that to come out like a joke, but his tone changed without him realizing it. He sounded afraid. Was he afraid?

"Hey buddy, don't need to sound so alarmed!" Flynn said, holding up his arms in surrender.

Aladdin tried to smile, "Sorry, man, I just wasn't expecting you… here." Aladdin never would have thought this little town would appeal to Flynn's tastes, considering the Flynn usually enjoyed glamour and glitz (the opposite of their shared childhood). Disney had a few nice neighborhoods, but for the most part it was pretty dull.

Aladdin tried smiling again and asked, "Are you scoping for a client?"

Flynn shook his head and waved his hands in protest as he walked over to Aladdin, "No, no, those days are all behind me, now."

"Are you serious?" Aladdin was skeptical. He patted his jeans' pocket to make sure his wallet was still there. It was. That was something, at least.

"Yeah, There was a girl…" Flynn trailed off. Aladdin glanced at Flynn's eyes. Flynn wasn't looking anywhere. He was also grinning.

While Flynn loved the ladies, Aladdin had never seen him like this.

"A girl?" Aladdin prodded. Flynn shook himself out of his reverie.

"Yeah, I call her Blondie, although she has brown hair now. She's sweet and can really swing a frying pan!"

Aladdin stared at Flynn. "A frying pan?" he asked with disbelief.

Flynn laughed, "Yeah, I know, it's crazy! She smacked me in the head with one."

Aladdin was going to ask what possessed Flynn to date a girl who'd hit him with a frying pan but a slinky figure appeared on the scene.

Jasmine.

She was wearing different clothes than earlier, before she was still in her PJs and now… she was dressed in light blue jeans and a soft, cotton crop top that Aladdin recognized as one of Ariel's flouncy things. As always, she looked beautiful.

"Aladdin?" she asked, frowning. Well, she wasn't as pleased to see him as he was to see her. Not that he could blame her. He always put his foot in his mouth around Jasmine. Even with his dubious background lying wasn't exactly second nature to him and this causes issues when you happen to be lying. A lot.

"Uh, hi, Jasmine!" Aladdin said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Flynn smiled lazily at Jasmine, "Since Aladdin seems to be unable to introduce me, I suppose I shall have to introduce myself, I'm Eugene."

"Eugene?!" Aladdin yelped, dropping his hand from his head in shock, "Your name is Flynn!"

Flynn sighed, "C'mon, Aladdin you know I took that name out of a book back when we were kids. I didn't want any name my parents gave me. They gave me up after all. But, uh, Rapunzel convinced me to give it another try."

Aladdin had more questions but Jasmine beat him to it, "So you two know each other from where exactly?" she asked, looking back and forth between himself and Flynn.

Aladdin widened his eyes, "Oh, uh, we were on a baseball team together that my dad coached."

Flynn frowned. Aladdin glared at him.

"Is that so?" Jasmine asked, arching an eyebrow.

Flynn rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon Aladdin, no one cares if you're from a foster home."

Aladdin cringed and put his head in his hands.

A soft voice intruded the darkness, "You're from a foster home?"

Aladdin removed his head from his hands, "Yeah," he admitted.

"Oh," Jasmine stated. Her eyebrow was still arched, which Aladdin knew by this point in their… relationship that she was expecting more information.

He sighed. In for a penny…

"Flynn and I," he gestured towards Flynn, "well, we were stuck in the same foster home for about five years together, until I was fourteen anyways. Flynn, how old were you when that place got torn apart by child services?"

Flynn shrugged, "I think I was sixteen. It's hard to remember."

Jasmine pursed her lips, "How old were you when you were put in the system?"

Aladdin put his hand on his chin, "Uh I was eight when my mom died, and I don't know where my dad is, so…"

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Jasmine demanded. Her voice was harsher than the afternoon sun (which at the moment was turning Aladdin's skin red because he had forgotten to wear sunscreen) and it made him wince.

Flynn laughed, "You have to forgive him, uh, it's Jasmine, right? It's common for kids like us to make new identities at a drop of a hat. It makes us feel more like humans and less like street rats."

Aladdin glanced at his old friend in awe. Maybe Flynn, who caused the problem in the first place, would solve his problem.

Jasmine scoffed. Then again, maybe not?

"Make up your own identity, fine, but you don't have to lie about the essence of your character to do that. And you," she jutted a manicured finger in his direction, "certainly did that!"

"I only did it to impress you," Aladdin mumbled. Jasmine removed her finger from his chest.

"What?" she asked.

Aladdin caught Flynn's eye.

Flynn nodded and he slowly backed away from the scene, "Hey, Aladdin, I'll, uh, check in with you later? I'm living in a small apartment building on Sunbeam St., it's the only apartment building there… uh bye!"

So now it was just Jasmine. With him. Alone. In an alleyway.

This was quite a strange day.

"I like you," he admitted without any preamble, "And I wanted you to like me. You're pretty and I know you and Ariel think you're good at hiding it but I can tell you guys come from money." Jasmine's mouth opened but he waved a hand, "The jewelry you wear is real stuff, not knock-off and any time we order food, you guys barely glance at the prices despite paying with cash. You're probably getting jipped that way… by the way." He grimaced at the repetition but glimpsed up to see her reaction, "But I wanted you to think of me as something other than a foster kid. I wanted to impress you."

Jasmine didn't look mad, in fact she looked more afraid than mad…

"What's the matter?" he inquired.

She swallowed, "You know who I am?"

He looked at her as if she was an idiot for a moment. "You. Are. Jas. Mine," he enunciated slowly.

Now she looked mad, "No I mean do you know who I really am?"

"You're not Jasmine?"

"I AM JASMINE. But I'm not JUST Jasmine. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" she pleaded.

"Not really?" Aladdin pushed his hair back with his hand in frustration.

"It doesn't matter," she responded bitterly. She rubbed her forehead as if to get the thoughts out of her head.

"It obviously does," Aladdin muttered. He kicked a stone down the opposite end of the street.

"Fine, you're right, it does!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not who I say I am either."

Aladdin smiled brightly, "Then we're equals." She stared at him, her jaw gaping.

He walked over to her and held out his hand, "I'm Aladdin. And you're Jasmine. And that's all that matters. Screw the past!"

His hand was alone long enough that Aladdin regretted saying anything, but he kept it out there for another few seconds.

And that was long enough for Jasmine to snake her hand into his and firmly shake it.

"Thank you," she stated, her brown eyes looking up into his. Aladdin gulped. He suddenly felt very nervous.

"You're welcome."

Jasmine grabbed her hand back and narrowed her eyes, "Don't go thinking we're best friends or anything. I don't like that you lied outrageously to me –"

Aladdin interrupted, internally panicking, "No, I get it. If I lie again then, uh, three strikes I'm out?"

She smiled at him, "Something like that." Her eyes twinkled as if she knew something he didn't, but for some reason that didn't bother him. He flexed the hand she had shaken and tried not to grin too widely. Maybe he did have a chance with her, even after all his dumb mistakes and lying.

Crazier things had happened.


	24. Chapter 23

**Main Street U.S.A.**

**_Chapter 23_**

Jane was all a flutter. She couldn't believe she was going to be working on the town fair! She would have never dreamed of being part of such a huge Disney event even a few years ago!

Jane moved to Disney with her father when she was a teenager and there were still times where she felt like she didn't fit in very well. After all, she was still very British in her heart of hearts… but doing this fair might finally cement the fact that she was a citizen of Disney.

Her father was so proud of her for contributing to the community, he pointed out that wolves do better in packs. Jane had to resist pointing out that they weren't canines but realized her father had a point. It felt really nice to be a part of a community.

It was even better that Tarzan was here with her.

He noticed her looking at him and smiled. She pushed back a strand of hair and tried to resist grinning as he grabbed her hand.

Jane was so glad he came back with her. Meeting him was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Honestly, she would have gone wherever he wanted to go, she was up for anything with him by her side, but he knew she missed her friends and her father. So here he was - Tarzan the world explorer and renowned photographer, a man who was staying in a small town in America because he loved her.

It sent chills up her spine.

The best part of the whole thing was that her father adored him. That meant the world to her. If her father had dismissed Tarzan she wouldn't have been too sure of her boyfriend. Her father loved everyone!

But he seemed to love Tarzan almost as if Tarzan was a son to him. And Tarzan confessed to Jane that being with her and her father made him feel like he was a part of a family.

Tarzan had been adopted when he was just a small child when his parents had died suddenly in a double murder. He admitted that he knew that he was adopted while growing up. It made his life difficult; his siblings would tease him often, his father was dismissive, but his mother loved him as much as any mother could love their child. And by the time of his adoptive father's death around the time Jane met him… his entire family all loved him.

Almost as much as Jane did.

"I think we're here," Tarzan stated, releasing her hand to open the door to the House of Mouse. It was a comedy club (with an included dinner) in the evenings but during the day, it was just a normal restaurant. But it was very popular with the movers and shakers of Disney, for some reason. Jane didn't really understand why. The food wasn't _that_ great. And the comedy was all right. They mostly just played funny clips of a duck, a mouse, and a dog that could talk. There weren't many actual comedians involved in the club.

Jane spotted Esmeralda immediately, partially due to the older woman's bright red dress. Esmeralda's normally bushy, dark hair was contained in a slick bun and she was standing next to a smaller man who, on closer inspection, was a hunchback.

Oh my.

Esmeralda waved at Jane, "Oh Jane, there you are!" she called out.

Jane smiled uneasily back, but Tarzan replied for her, "Should we grab a table?"

"That's what me and Quasi were doing!" Esmeralda explained while walking over. She smiled brightly but the hunchbacked man lumbered behind quietly, squinting every so often as if the light was too bright.

Jane wanted to draw him, she felt almost as if it was her duty, something she had to do. But as soon as the thought occurred to her, she realized how odd (and rude) that would seem to the man.

The host swiftly appeared and informed the foursome that there was a table. Within moments they were all seated at a round table. There were very few people within the dining room. She spotted Dr. Merlin and his . . . son? Grandson? Something? They were eating at a different round table further back and Merlin seemed to be lecturing the young man thoroughly, the poor boy.

"So, everyone, this is Quasimodo. Quasi, this is Jane and Tarzan," Esmeralda said, aiming a kind smile at Quasi. Quasi said hello softly, shifting uncomfortably under their gazes.

Tarzan smiled back, "You're the man whose going to do all the figurines right?"

Jane snapped her head back to Quasi, unaware that her gaze had been actually lingering on Tarzan's profile until now. He was the artist Esmeralda spoke so highly of? Well, that made sense now that'd she thought about it, considering that he was here and no one else was.

Quasi nodded, a shy smile blooming on his face, "Yes, I was thinking of creating figurines based of the city's founder. Or maybe just one," he added hurriedly.

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" Jane beamed, "I don't know if it would help, but I do sketches, I could do a sketch of him that you could base your design off. We'd probably have to work together though if we did that. To make sure I get the sketch the way you want it!"

Quasi's smile widened, revealing his crooked teeth, but Jane barely noticed it as he spoke, "I think that would be great, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! Look I can start right now," Jane grabbed a pen out of her purse and Tarzan, without a beat, handed her a napkin. She smiled guiltily at him. She often did this during their dates.

She started drawing what she remembered of Walt Disney, the founder of the town. His features weren't hard to remember. His portrait was plastered everywhere in City Hall. He had dark eyes, dark hair, a dark mustache, and a penchant for entertaining people with just a smile and a song.

And he made this town what it was, for better or for worse. Honestly, Jane had never seen a town another town as obsessed with its founder as this one, but it was almost a cute quirk rather than a flaw.

"Is this alright?" Jane asked, handing over the napkin with a flourish to Quasimodo. The man's face lit up and Jane felt pleased.

"It's perfect. I think this will help a lot."

"Oh, this is only a prototype of the prototype. We'll discuss it later," Jane smiled. Quasi looked delighted.

Jane was feeling pretty sure of herself as the four of them covered the details of the fair. They had ordered their food and it had landed on their plates before they came to a consensus of what the fair's design should be. But it was so interesting to hear what Esmeralda had to say, that they barely touched their food. She was hoping to have sword swallowers and dancers and a parade along with rides and, of course, lots of food. Esmeralda even suggested having a ride dedicated to the history of the town, a carousel of progress, so to speak.

"I'm surprised that this responsibility isn't dedicated to a department," Tarzan stated with remarkable gravity, after Esmeralda finished speaking. Jane wanted to pat his hand. He was just so serious.

Esmeralda chewed her sandwich as if she was mulling over his words. She swallowed, "Well, it's been this way forever. The council has volunteers who take over the festivities. It's not the best way to do things but . . . people don't like to change this town too much," she smiled wryly.

Quasi said something but Jane couldn't hear him. She was distracted. Her eyes were concerned with the pair next to them. They had just been seated at the opposing table and if Jane's perfect vision was correct… it was her employer. And for some reason… Meg was with him.

"Oh hello there my lovely Jane. Why aren't you out taking pictures for me," Hades greeted, spotting her as well. He sneered at the table as he jumped out of his seat to walk over, "What are you eating? Is this a veggie burger? Who eats this junk?"

Meg sauntered over and mock-saluted Jane and Esmeralda, "Hello, my coworkers-in-arms." She then nodded at Tarzan to show her recognition. Tarzan nodded back, his jaw set tightly.

Jane eyed her friend. Something was . . . off about her. Maybe it was her drooping eyes or the fact that her smile seemed to be bared with knives instead of teeth (metaphorically speaking, of course) but something wasn't right with her violet-eyed friend.

However before she could consider why something was wrong, Hades spoke again, "So, who are you, chum?" he asked Quasi, who seemed to shrink in his seat as soon as Meg and Hades approached. Not that Jane could blame him. They were intimidating. It was as if there was just too much snark in one room.

"Oh, um, I'm Quasimodo," he mumbled.

Hades scrunched his nose in thought while Meg's eyes darted to Quasi.

Hades slapped Quasi's shoulder, "Eh, never heard of you. I'm Hades."

"Um, hello?" Quasi winced from the sting.

"I'm sure you know Meg!" Jane chirped, trying to get the attention off poor Quasi.

"The town isn't quite that small," Meg quipped. She went up to Quasi and offered her hand, "As you've heard, the name's Meg."

Quasi shook her hand as if he thought she was going to hit him with her other hand if he didn't.

"So what are you all up to," Meg drawled in the way only Meg can.

Jane grimaced. Although Meg was a friend, there were very few people who were supposed to know about the plans of the fair… and Meg was a reporter at her heart. Not that Esmeralda wasn't… but Esmeralda's duty to the fair came first.

Only Tarzan seemed to notice her expression. She felt his bony fingers grasp her elbow. Jane looked up at him. He smiled at her without saying anything, but his eyes spoke poetry.

Probably beat poetry knowing Tarzan but poetry nonetheless. She inhaled deeply and grasped the bridge of her nose, "All right, everyone, we have a lot to get done in a short amount of time, so I'm very sorry Hades and Meg, would it be all right if you sat back at your table?"

"Leave?" Hades scoffed down at her, "Why? We're just hangin' out."

Jane sighed but before she could say anything to her blue haired employer, Tarzan grumbled, "Jane said leave."

The two men stared each other down. Tarzan's menacing gaze was almost feral. It sent a chill up Jane's spine. She wasn't sure if it was the good kind or the bad kind but it did feel rather tingly.

Hades smirked, "All right there, dreadlocks, you win this round." Tarzan frowned but didn't say another word.

Meg scowled. Jane was unsure what her friend was scowling about but it wasn't pretty. She hoped Meg wasn't mad at her, although she didn't know why Meg would be mad at her. It's not like she had done anything wrong. She just needed to work.

But Meg had been acting odd lately. Jane reflected on the way Meg looked at Quasi after he was introduced. What was that about?

Jane shook herself out of those thoughts. They led nowhere good.

"All right, let's get back to business!" Jane chirped trying to forget about the distractions.

Esmeralda, who had been uncharacteristically somber during these exchanges, patted Quasi's shoulder and smiled. Quasi looked up to Esmeralda gratefully and Jane vaguely wondered what the story was there. How did such different people become friends?

Tarzan grabbed Jane's hands and Jane stifled a laugh. How could she ask that when Tarzan and her were in love?

None of it mattered, she mused as Esmeralda chattered about the finances of the fair, as long as they were happy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be coming out. I have it written but not much else. Anyways I've been having a rough day so I'd really appreciate some reviews, but it's ok if you don't!

Have a great day


	25. Chapter 24

**Main Street U.S.A.**

**_Chapter 24_**

Jafar stalked out of his office and spotted his prey.

Aha.

There the idiot boy was, sitting at his desk like a mindless drone. Time to pounce.

"This is shoddy workmanship," Jafar snarled as he threw Phillip's memorandum onto the young man's desk. Phillip flinched and Jafar felt satisfaction curl inside him like a sleepy cat resting in the sun.

"What's wrong with it, sir," the boy asked politely. The brunette threw a glance at the sheet before looking back up at Jafar.

Jafar sneered, "What isn't wrong with it? The format is incorrect, you misspelled several words, and you were much too personal in your address. It isn't that hard to write a memo, _boy_!"

Phillip pursed his lips as though he wanted to retort, but he said nothing. However, Jafar did notice that the boy had grabbed the memo in question and was staring at it as if he expected it to burn from his glare.

This pleased Jafar – he loved knowing that his insults were working. The stupid boy was sure to reach his breaking point soon and he had barely been working here a week! It was probably going to break one of Jafar's records. The last time this had happened was when that graduate student, Milo, worked under him a few years back. Milo left in two weeks, muttering that he could get a better internship at the university. Jafar loved breaking them early.

He slid away from Phillip's desk and pushed open the door to his own office. The room was repugnant, all white and sterile. There was only a photo portrait of himself with Mayor Frollo hanging behind his desk. There was also a stuffed animal toy on top of his desk, some sort of colorful parrot that he was forced to receive at some stupid zoo event a few years back. But he liked the way the parrot's eyes looked menacing and so he called him Iago as tribute to his favorite Shakespearean drama, Othello.

He mostly used Iago as a stress ball, Jafar would grab the toy until it felt like the stuffing was going to pop out and then he'd relax. But he didn't need it now. When there was an intern in the office there wasn't a need to de-stress, torturing the intern would alleviate any stress that popped up during his workday.

And there would be stress. Maleficent was depending on him to get more dirt on Frollo (and she didn't care if he made up the dirt as long as it was convincing) and to discover Frollo's plans. And Frollo believed that Jafar was his stooge.

In reality, he was no one's stooge. Neither Frollo or Maleficent knew this, but they were both under investigation by the newspaper due to Jafar's conniving. When Frollo had thought about dropping a hint to the newspaper about Maleficent and her rather interesting history he had wussed out – the_ holy man_ realized that he had to focus on the election. Trying to outsmart Maleficent would do him no good if he didn't get the votes he needed. And Maleficent was always thinking of new ways to torture Frollo and the thought of telling the Quasi story did enter her mind a few times (enough for her to confide to Jafar about the possibility) she was entertaining other ideas at the moment - such as sabotage. It's what Jafar was working on right now for her (he was deleting important emails in Frollo's inbox on his computer this very instant) not that it mattered anymore. Neither of them was going to win against their _stooge._

Hades thought that Maleficent and Frollo wanted each other's heads on a silver platter because Jafar arranged it that way. He emailed Hades from their personal email accounts (as he had access to both - neither realized this) and then deleted all evidence of such emails.

With Maleficent and Frollo out of the game, Jafar could finally rise up and take this town by storm. Perhaps he could even take the city.

He just had to escape from their mistakes unscathed. Perhaps he'd frame himself as a victim of their schemes when the reporter came to snoop around or maybe he'd give the reporter vital information in return for good press.

He'd figure it out. But meanwhile it was time for sabotage.

With a smile that looked more like a scowl, Jafar deleted an important council email about Mayor Frollo's speech at the beginning of the Annual Disney celebration. The Mayor was supposed to make a speech before the parade began or something, Jafar didn't follow it too closely because he didn't actually care. And now Frollo wouldn't either. And he'd look like an idiot in front of everyone. Jafar's smirk grew - it was almost too easy.

The damnable intern burst through as soon as Jafar signed out of Frollo's email account. Jafar's smirk disappeared and turned into a frown, "What do you want, boy?"

Phillip scowled back, "I just wanted to inform you that it's four o'clock and that's when I leave."

Jafar rolled his eyes and waved his hand as if he was shooing a fly, "Get out then."

Phillip closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking again, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Jafar snorted and went back to his computer.

The sooner he could get rid of this goody-two shoes intern the better.

After Phillip left, however, nothing could really keep Jafar's attention. He had done his daily sabotage and Frollo hadn't called him in. But that was because Frollo was out and about schmoozing some political idiots that had money, which meant Frollo would have money to spend on his campaign. A campaign that was due to fail as soon as Jafar's plan kicked in.

Oh, how he loved scheming.

He would have mused on his other plans for world domination if he didn't hear a lilting laugh outside his window.

Jafar's office was the third floor so it was unusual to hear anything other than birds chirping (Jafar despised their happy songs – it felt as if they were mocking him). But the laughter continued. He pushed himself up from his seat so he could scowl at the window at whoever was disturbing his peace and quiet.

It was Phillip. Or rather it was a girl who was accompanying Phillip. She was tall and blonde and that traditionally perfect looking girl that always made Jafar uncomfortable.

She did look a bit familiar though. He squinted at her and remembered meeting Mrs. Perrault so long ago at some sort of cocktail party. This girl must have been her daughter.

But did the Perrault's have a daughter? He vaguely recalled Maleficent talking about them a few weeks earlier. Maybe she was talking about her.

Jafar's nose wrinkled as he speculated the reasons for Maleficent's interest in this dull teenage girl.

But then he remembered the newspaper article that he had arranged. He smiled, his eyes turning dark. He supposed he'd have to find out in the paper… once he gave the paper another tip, that is.

Although, he thought as he watched the intern and the Perrault girl walk away, he should probably keep a closer eye on Phillip and that girl.

It wouldn't do to have something complicate matters, especially something as dull as a common _girl._

* * *

(A/N) I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter but the next few chapters might be slow moving. Sorry about that, I'm working on a lot at once (2 original stories, and 2 fanfics including this one) and personal stuff is also going on at the moment (as of right now my Grandma is having surgery on her lungs for cancer, this is just one ex. of some of the stuff that's going on at the moment in my life), so I am very sorry about the future tardiness of chapters but it can't really be helped. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Especially with some of the twists in there. I was very pleased with it, personally, but I have no idea if you'll like it! I hope you do!

Have a great day/night! And I'll try to write as fast and as well as possible so you can get the next chapter in a timely manner.


	26. Chapter 25

**Main Street U.S.A.**

**_Chapter 25_**

"Hi Lottie!" Tiana shouted, waving her hand in greeting. She hadn't seen her best friend since the night of the party, a week or so ago.

Lottie beamed when she saw Tiana and turned towards Tiana. The blonde didn't take a second glance at where she was window-shopping. Instead, Lottie turned away from the trinkets and beamed at her best friend.

Lottie's hips swayed side to side as she marched down the street to great her friend, "Why, Tiana, I'm so glad you came! I thought you wouldn't come."

Tiana frowned, before being clambered into a hug. After they separated, they started to walk together, their steps matching, "Why would you think that?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You'd work even if the Lord Jesus himself walked up to you and told you to stop."

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Tiana laughed, "That's obviously not true. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Miracles do happen. I suppose," Charlotte sniffed, "Now what would you like to get for lunch? I –" she stopped midsentence, "Now wait, if you're with me, who's running the restaurant?"

"Naveen," Tiana said simply, not wishing to pursue the matter. If she thought about him too long, she'd… well, she'd erupt.

"He's the tall, dark, and handsome one isn't he?" Lottie cooed, "Aw, ain't he just the tom cat's kitten. Such a charming man."

Tiana tried to smile, but it turned into a wince. Lottie didn't notice.

"He's almost as handsome as that Hercules fellow, too bad Meg ruined Hercules," Lottie sighed.

"Ruined him? How?" Tiana asked her interest piqued. She hadn't seen Meg or Hercules or that whole group at all since Lottie's party.

Lottie's voice lowered conspiratorially, "I heard," she whispered, "that Hercules confessed his feelings for Meg. You know how they had that little flirting thing going and all, but she just left him high and dry. I know she's had bad luck with men, but I think she's creating her own bad luck by not hooking up with him. He's sweeter than a glass of pink lemonade."

"How do you know all this?" Tiana asked, feeling a little dizzy from the information. She hadn't noticed Meg and Hercules flirting – she knew that they were friends but not much else. Tiana didn't have time for gossip.

Until now, she supposed, leaning in to hear Lottie.

Lottie played with her hair and released a giggle, "Well, John Smith told me a few things."

Now that was a name Tiana did know, "John Smith? Really?"

"Yup, him and Herc are pretty friendly, and when I was on my date with him the other night –"

Tiana stopped in her tracks, "Wait, hold up, you went on a date with John Smith?"

Lottie giggled again, "Oh, don't worry Tiana, nothing happened. I don't even think we're going to keep dating. We're not really compatible that way. But it was fun. I've never gone hiking before."

"You went out on a date with John Smith," Tiana said, enunciating every word clearly, "and you went hiking on it."

"Yes, now stop gaping or else your face will be stuck that way," Lottie scolded. Tiana accommodated her best friend's wish and closed her jaw.

John Smith and Lottie? That was possibly the weirdest couple… ever.

"Would you stop making that face? I can practically see your internal dialogue," Lottie sulked, "I told you that we didn't hit it off romantically and if you don't stop it I'll inquire into your romantic life!"

"Please don't," Tiana begged.

Lottie beamed, "I hope this means you have one!"

Tiana cringed.

Lottie shrieked so loudly that a black convertible slammed on its brakes. Tiana buried her head into her hands and groaned.

"Hey stop screaming, lady, or you'll break my glass," Hades sneered from his car. He knew who Lottie was, and who Tiana was, for that matter, Tiana suspected Hades knew who everyone was, but apparently calling Lottie 'lady' was supposed to make them think he didn't know or care who they were.

_Men. _

Lottie smiled that poisonous smile only Southern women have, "Well, you better be careful driving if a little scream from little, old me bothered you."

Tiana watched as Hades rolled his eyes. He sped away without another peep, but Tiana suspected he'd remember this altercation.

But still she was impressed, "Wow, I have never seen anyone shut up Hades so fast."

"It wasn't even that hard," Lottie drawled, "I need a real challenge."

Tiana was grateful that Hades came along just in time for a subject change as she opened her mouth to dish out some gossip pertaining to him but Lottie eyed her with a smile.

"What?" Tiana asked self-consciously.

"You're a real challenge," Lottie's eyes glimmered playfully and her smile turned sharp.

"No, Lottie, we're not going to talk about my non-existent love life."

"Ti-A-NAAAAAAA I KNOW IT EXISTS!"

"No, no you don't!" Tiana stated, refusing to budge as she walked away putting her hands over her ears and humming loudly.

Since they had been friends since they were small, they often brought out the most childish side in each other.

They continued to bicker on the street until Tiana realized why they had been on the subject of her love life in the first place.

"Wait," she said, lifting her hands off her ears, "What were you telling me about Hercules and Meg?"

"Oh yeah!" Lottie said, her eyes widening, "We'll get to you later, this is more juicy than your lackluster love life."

Tiana bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Lottie noticed this but ignored her, "Hercules hasn't left the gym really since she broke his heart, you know. Well, obviously he leaves for eating and sleep, but he's in there most of the day with his coach."

"Phil's his coach right?" Tiana asked, remembering a short, angry man who was always two words short of cursing.

Lottie nodded emphatically, her head bobbing up and down, "Yes, he hasn't said anything to Hercules other than one or two snide 'I told you sos' but other than that Meg hasn't been brought up. He was never a big fan of hers, although he's becoming very worried about the way Hercules is acting."

"Ah," Tiana said, "Do you know how Meg's doing?"

"Nope. Haven't seen her around recently, although I think she's doing a job for Hades right now," Lottie's eyes darkened and she turned back to the street as if checking to see if he was still around, "I think it's big… whatever she's working on. Because usually she'll come by some of our council meetings to get some kind of scoop on someone or something, and she didn't bother to do it this week."

"I hope she's all right," Tiana said. Meg was like the lobsters Tiana cooked at her restaurant. She encased herself in a hard shell to protect herself, making it near impossible to break it open until she was thrown into a pot of boiling water. And then her soft insides would be revealed to everyone after some more hammering. She'd be exposed for who she really was…

Tiana hoped that Meg wasn't being thrown into a pot of boiling with her new project. The poor girl didn't deserve that.

The people who mattered already knew what was behind the shell, they didn't need for her to go through hell to see it for themselves. They knew. She wasn't even friends with Meg really and she knew this.

"I think she'll be ok. Hades has always liked her, after all, why would he give her something dangerous?" Lottie asked lightly with a smile. But Tiana could tell that the blonde's smile was uneasy, as if she didn't believe it herself.

The topic darkened their thoughts until they reached the House of Mouse, "I suppose we can just eat here," Lottie said glumly, looking disappointed about where their feet led them.

"I suppose," Tiana agreed. She wasn't a huge fan of the place, it was one of her main competitors after all, but it would be nice to get a break from her restaurant. Even if her food WAS better than what she was about to eat.

But the two women waited patiently to be seated. While the dinner here was supposed to be fantastic (Tiana had never been so she wasn't sure, it was much too expensive to eat here at dinner), lunch didn't have as great of a reputation.

They were seated with little fanfare and they waited for their waiter. Tiana surveyed the restaurant with a critical eye. The stage was large and every table had a good view of it, so she could see the appeal. She'd have to come by at dinner sometime to see if it really was worth the money.

Perhaps Naveen would take her.

She shook that thought right out of her mind. No, Naveen couldn't take her. He was a distraction. He was just a boy and there wasn't time for boys right now.

There just wasn't, not with how much work there still was to do with the restaurant, not with trying to get more employees (but who'd work for her while Frollo tried to get rid of her restaurant using every trick in the book?). God, what would her father do if he was getting distracted from his dream?

"Tiana, are you all right?"

Tiana looked up into her friend's worried eyes, "Yes, I'm all right. I suppose."

"Good because the waiter's here, do you know what you want?"

"You order for me, I'm indecisive," Tiana muttered when in reality she hadn't read one item on the menu. She'd have to steal one later so she could examine it better.

She had to beat their menu if she wanted to survive. Capitalism at its finest, or rather its most delicious, Tiana mused as she watched Lottie flirt with the teenage waiter.

Fortunately for Lottie he seemed to be on the older side, although his laugh was rather goofy and forced.

"Thanks Max!" Lottie chimed as the waiter finished jotting down their order. Tiana could tell he was trying not to grimace which is why she wasn't surprised when he darted back to the kitchen.

"Why are all the cute ones too young or taken, Tiana? I need to know," Lottie complained, pulling at a strand of her blonde hair.

"I wouldn't know about that."

Lottie groaned, "Give it up Tiana, I know you've got some man in your life, I've never seen you so doe-eyed before. And you're so defensive. What's the saying again, 'doth protest too much!'"

That wasn't the exact wording but Tiana had to focus. She couldn't focus on Shakespeare, "No, I'm great, Lottie, everything's peachy."

"Fine, don't tell your best friend," Lottie crossed her arms and smiled victoriously. Tiana wondered why Lottie was smiling but was given the answer within moments, "I'll just tell your momma on you," Lottie stated matter-of-factly. But her sly grin revealed her mirth.

Tiana groaned. Her Momma had been on her about having fun and loosening up since Day One. She thought Tiana worked too hard for someone her age, but she didn't understand. Her restaurant was her life! She didn't have time for anything else.

Or energy for that matter.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt too much to tell you," Tiana grimaced.

Lottie jumped up and down, "Oh good! I must hear all about it!"

Tiana named no names in her short explanation, only revealing that she began to get along with a man that she at first detested and that Lottie's party ignited the flame. By the way Lottie smiled, Tiana suspected her best friend knew who she was talking about, but Tiana couldn't bear to say his name. Instead, she thought of Naveen's long eyelashes that batted at her when he wanted her attention. And about his smile when he wanted her attention. And his voice when he wanted her attention. He was almost childlike in his devotion to her.

"He loves me, I think," Tiana revealed after explaining the situation she was stuck in, "But I don't love him. I don't have time to love him."

Lottie looked like she was about to interject, but Tiana rolled past her, "It's not even that, but he's just so… infuriating! And flirtatious and sloppy and he's too laid back. He's not the type of guy I wanted to be with at all. I always liked the ambitious guys who went to law or medical school, you know that!"

Lottie nodded and opened her mouth to once again speak her mind. This time she was uninterrupted, "Tiana! Would you look at **_yourself_** for a moment? You obviously do love him, for one. Two, WHO CARES if he's not your type? You're over the moon for this boy, and if it's who I suspect it is, who can blame you? He could charm the pants off a nun."

"Do nuns wear pants?" Tiana said, hoping to distract her friend.

Lottie scrunched up her nose, "Who knows and who cares! Tiana, just go out with him! What can it hurt?"

_My job. My time. My life. My heart. _Tiana counted them all one by one in her head.

"I just don't understand why you won't give it a try when you're already head over heels for this guy."

It didn't matter that Charlotte didn't know why, because Tiana did.

_It could destroy everything. _

* * *

**(A/N) **So Tiana's angsting quite a bit right now. I hope I wrote her and Lottie well, I wanted to add more Southern colloquialisms in but I had a feeling I'd make a fool out of myself and the characters if I tried too many 'sweating like a sinner in church' type of lines (just a reminder: that's from 'The Princess and the Frog').

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and fyi i have no idea when the next chapter is coming out.

**_But_ **I will leave you with a sort of mini-teaser: It's going to be in Cogsworth's POV and I'm immensely excited to write it. I don't think it will be as difficult as these last two chapters to get it written down, most likely because I find Cogsworth hilarious. but yes quick summary: him and lumiere and mrs. potts are going to be in 'stealth' mode spying on belle and 'the beiste' and I'm already envisioning madness so I'm ridiculously eager to write it.


End file.
